Metroid: Unifying Paths
by Quentix Starwing
Summary: An Epilogue, I finally finished it! To those who had wanted to see it, here it is
1. Prologue: A Display

Disclaimer: I don't own Metroid, nor do I pretend to own Samus Aran or anything involved with it. Buut I do own my character (Shuzyn ) and the idea behind the Aluasian species and my bio-genetic Ridley Species based off of Ridley P, if you don't like it then don't read. Well anywho onto the story. Just a note to you people, Samus will be more human, just more real but no less as powerful as she is. Forgive me for making her not so immortal, she'll feel some human emotions and express them is all.

Metroid: Unifying Paths

Prologue

After a ruined mission to the laboratory of the Galactic Federation, Samus has been critically injured after being infected by the X Parasites which had been studied on the lab's point. Only after the interference of Samus's Companion Shuzyn had she managed to be brought back from the labs safely to the operating room in the Federation's HQ. Hours after the Samus being rushed and the operation and infusion of Metroid DNA being a success, Samus was placed on 24 hours observation to see how well the change took to her body and the improvements she received from the DNA. Soon the long hours of waiting had paid off for one, the bounty hunter recently changed into a monster who loved the fearless Bounty Huntress more than anything else he knew; was finally able to see how Samus was doing. As Samus came to wake some hours after he'd been let in, her eyes opened blurrily to the surrounding dim lit room; she blinked softly as she saw glowing orange orbs through blurred vision but had recognized them. "Sh-Shuzyn..?" her voice came in a hoarse tone, she was answered by a soft purr that made her smile weakly; it was his raptor's purr.

"Yes it's me, I was worried for a while are you okay?" his voice came in it's near Baritone growl; a sound she knew only to come when he was worried or upset. Ever since he'd recovered from his forced transformation into a monster; becoming half Aluasian and Ridley beast and had to relearn English and many things that made him more human, things he'd forgotten in becoming more of a monster. Samus smiled at him softly as he had moved to her side and gently picked up her hand in his claws and stroked her hand softly, "You'll be fine from what the doctors tell me, they were resistant to letting me in until I persuaded them to let me in."

Samus just gave a soft laugh, very gently as she had noticed him looking at her curiously, "Shu, you didn't hurt them did you? I know that temper of yours when your worried, even when I tell you not to be you still are." She had gently jibed her _Suaen_ which was the Aluasian dialect for beloved, it was so the way that Shuzyn would accept the title and not boyfriend; for the one thing he reminded her constantly to her dismay that he wasn't human anymore. "Hey I didn't hurt them, I just…scared them a little is all, they didn't want to let me into your room so I-" Samus gave another laugh and poked his firm scaled chest and looked up at him amused.

"I know I know, you spooked them and they gave into your request, you're too easy to set off into defense you know?" Shuzyn even had to laugh at that, she was quite right about what she had said to him. He noticed Samus's eyes suddenly growing more intense, they focused on him in a manner he'd not expected or seen in a long while. He was suddenly entranced as he glanced back into her eyes; he noticed her hand slowly rising to his cheek and gently gripping his cheek with her fingers, "Shu…" was all she whispered to him before she pulled his face to her. She had pulled him in such a manner it made him give a soft near yelp as she pressed her lips to his fiercely, she made a soft sound between a growl and a moan and curled her other arm around his arm; and with strength she didn't know she had developed, she yanked him down onto the bed and drew him to her.

Samus growled in a savage manner into the kiss and pressed her lips more firmly to his smooth scaled lips, she began to devour him there as her tongue slid into mouth and had begun to explore this territory of what she claimed; he was hers now and she let him know so. Shuzyn had been totally shocked but wasn't one to stay inactive, he kissed her back passionately and could only give off more sounds of submission; he couldn't believe how she was in domination, controlling their actions and making him know it. As she shifted his body with intense strength she had gained, the ability to move the quarter ton male had been near Childs play to her. She had moved Shuzyn to her other side and had been holding him down at an angle, her hands firmly dug one into his left shoulder and the other about his waist. Almost instantly had Samus's control shot into action, she made a more arcane move in releasing Shu from her hold now; her face flushed red and her eyes slightly widened at what she'd done.

"W-what…was that..? Did I just…throw you down and nearly…-" Sh had looked up at her from his back, his tail swishing in the manner of a cat who'd been deeply sated; his eyes focusing on her in their thinned slit state so much like a true raptor would have. Samus just breathed deeply now as she rest on her back besides Shuzyn; who too was panting nearly as hard as he had looked at her with a blissful smile, "Mmm….that was...delicious…" Shu's purring had been very loud and made her look at him still with pinked cheeks, she knew that purr only came when he'd been sated in an erotic fashion.

"Shu…what was that…that need I felt? It made me do that, I've…never lost control like that before; never not once have I grabbed you like that." He smirked at her and spoke on the edge of his purr, "It was delicious instinct that drove your desire to become a need…now you know what of true instinct in need of desire…" the last word came off in a sultry tone from Shu, and his eyes had darkened with thoughts that Samus swatted his side lightly with her hand for.

"Could this be a kind of…side effect from the DNA? I mean I feel stronger…I grabbed you and pulled you like you were nothing in weight." Shu smiled at her amused and stroked her cheek gently, smiling until he'd seen another thing fill her eyes, some worry about what she felt within. She made something of a soft sigh and shut her eyes as she spoke gently, "I don't know what this will do, but I need you…I need you Shuzyn."

He moved to her without question and gently curled his arms around her gently and hugged her. He felt her powerful grip on him, her new strength was incredible and something about his little flinch made her smile as she whispered, "I won't break Shu…don't hold back." She said as she held him tighter, while Shuzyn did as she asked and hugged her tenderly, he hugged her as he would another of his people. "Thank you Shu." She said softly as she shut her eyes and rested against him, glad to feel one of his wings and his tail around her waist. This hinted at a new life for the Huntress, new abilities and lifestyle perhaps to get used to, but she knew she was ready; ready with Shuzyn with him as her guide to Instinct and perhaps controlling the powers she'd gained.


	2. Chapter: Seen from Afar

Chapter 1: Seen From Afar

Shuzyn had left Samus resting in the bed, by now she'd fallen to sleep and he had crept away so that he could go and find himself something to eat. He scratched his side with his tail as his loincloth of chain mail rattled during his stride, he muttered something as he had walked through the pathway of the hall as it went unnoticed that a visor was watching him from the corner. He gave a light sigh as his tail whipped along the ground behind as he had began to put credits in the machine, a silhouette had drawn closer to him, eyes watching him through the scan visor and moving closer. He had given off a light growl and uttered something in his hybridized language; like a curse or some form of profanity, he had felt a sudden something then that had made him stop moving. His sixth sense had finally quirked and sent the shock up his spine which seemed to be what he needed to turn around at the first time, to his eyes they had widened as to what he'd seen before him, "S-Samus..? How'd you...get your power suit back so quick? What are you doing up, you're still hurt aren't you?"

He had given off a faint sound; something of surprise as he felt her push him to the wall, he felt the cold fingers of the power suit stroking him along his face. "What are you...doing? You seem different-!" He caught sight of the empty eyes in the power suit, it was Samus but then nothing that he knew. He growled and had pushed the hand from his face, he could feel the clone's cold fingers drawing along his side softly. He threw a punch at the SA-X, it was nimbly avoided as she had drawn back but still kept looking at him. "What do you want! Why are you here? Answer me now clone!" his voice came in a roar that echoed the halls, the sound had faded from the sound-proofed halls and the clone once more started towards him. This time Shuzyn's claws had bared and he glared at her, her movements were slow and passive in look of her cold face which still lacked emotion. She watched him as his wings had spread out angrily as she took it in, the SA-X was scanning the male before her and watching his every move; her intentions weren't clear to him but to her they were.

Shu's anger had shot through the roof as he watched the clone scanning him; he knew she was doing something as she headed towards him and that's when he decided, no more games it was time to put this clone down before Samus had to waste time with it later. He launched himself towards the SA-X with his body angled for her; his body soon trailing in after images of the hyper set pace, his claw rose and had slashed at the clone's body though to his surprise hit nothing but air.

"M-ate." was the first word he'd heard from the clone, he could feel both of her arms wrapping around his from behind during her maneuver out of his way; metallic hands curling his arms down and causing him to grunt at the sheer strength of the SA-X against his own. "You'd better not have said what I just heard you say creature, you are not my mate I am _Suaen_ to my Beloved Samus." the SA-X had simply blinked at him before forcing him to turn and shoving him to the wall, the clone's business wasn't certain though she had resumed stroking his scales gently with his fingertips as he had readied himself for another of his many attacks. As her hand had come up to stroke his cheek once more, he had opened his mouth and at the back of his throat the glacial and graviton energy had built up quickly while the clone caught notice of it within a moment.

There had been no time to act for the SA-X, it's visor was fully engulfed with the blast; the entire upper half of the power suit had been engulfed and shot straight into the wall across the hall from Shuzyn. "I hadn't wanted...that." he said lowly to himself, looking to the clone with a confused look in his eyes. He hated the fact that he felt confused as he knew it was a clone, and yet as it stroked his face it had eased him greatly; only Samus's touch could have done that and he knew where she was.

The SA-X rose from the blasted wall, visor still intact and held a little scorched from the point blank shot; the clone was confused by his attack on her and she rubbed the visor with one metallic finger. As the lights shot on from the hospital coming to wake at the ruckus, the clone drew back from sight and had darted down the hall way quickly. He was thinking about following but had stopped himself in half stride, he instead had turned to Samus's room and ran to it; he knew that he had to tell her just what was going on and that she wouldn't like it. In fact it was more that he was certain she'd be outraged that was why he didn't want to tell her at first.

Samus looked at Shuzyn as he had come into the room, she had given off a faint tilt of her head and frowned at Shu, she saw the marks on his neck as he had given a light strain of breath; she gave a growl as she spoke, "What happened Shu? Who did that to your neck, who could or would dare...?" her tone was simple as she had sat up, he moved to her with a light sigh and had nuzzled her shoulder lightly, "It's the SA-X, it was here..." he said as he had sat down on the bed, he knew he had much to explain to her.


	3. Chapter: Fury knows no Limits

Chapter 2: Fury knows no Limits

Shuzyn had dragged himself in from the hallway as the guards had gone around the situated areas on patrol now, the entire hospital seemed to had been awakened by the damage and the small skirmish he'd had with the SA-X; he could sense Samus's fear and most of all her anger at herself for not being able to do anything. He headed into the room and had made his way quickly to her bedside; he tossed away the thought of actually thinking to follow the clone, he growled softly after having felt himself even considering that action as a possibility of his. Samus's eyes were already upon him as he had entered the room, he felt her looking at his neck as he had come to her side and moved to take her hand; he felt her hand already examining his neck for the damage she'd noticed.

"Shu…what happened to your neck? What did this to you?" she had almost directly known and he knew this by the growl in her tone; he could tell that she was quite pissed at this point now. But he knew that he was going to answer instead of pushing her anger on anymore, or giving her a reason to be truly mad at him for holding the information back when she had wanted to know.

"It was the clone Samus, she grabbed me in the hallway since she attacked; but it was most peculiar since it wasn't an attack…but defense of my attacks and some kind of fascination with me." Shuzyn had spoken truthfully to the bed-ridden bounty hunter and the words were what had angered her and sent her on her way down determination to rise.

"That beast! It dared to touch you and hold you there, it probably thinks it owns you!" Samus's fury was growing steadily as her patience was on the decline, he could sense that his love was getting pissed off and the animalistic growls that followed this in her throat only seemed to help him know that this was a true and steady fact. Within the next moment he noticed that Samus was rising from the bed and the covers were splaying out in the air. Samus was walking towards her clothing that had been laid in thecorner; just as the doctor walked into the room witha syringe and had spoken with a rather happy smile, "Why Hello Ms. Aran, It's time for your medicine." the oblivious doctor's eyes had been shut in an attempt to avoid sight of the monster that was in the room with her.

"Good Bye Doctor." was all that Samus had said while she stormed off, her hands moving to slip the shirt over her head and had simotaneously undone the gown of the hospital and let it down once her pants were on. The doctor put a hand on her and was only hitting the wall afterwards, the motion had been so fast that the doctor didn't know what hit him before he finally let out a groan of pain. With the moments having past by quickly; Samus had flung the doctor clear across the room and into the opposite wall with ease. As Samus walked out of the room; Shu was at her back and watching the doctor finally fall over to the floor and curling into fetal position, "Does she know her own strength...?" he said to himself in his mind, her strength astounded him as it had only grown with her anger. But he knew when Samus was angry that nothing was going to stop her from exacting her anger.

-------------

As Samus neared the exit of the hospital; she'd left only a path of destruction that was in the area behind her, there were downed guards and turned over beds with Ms. Aran not so much showing fatigue. "Why do you boys have to do this the hard way? I'm not going back to bed, besides I was do out later this evening and I am as fit as I'm going to get so move or be moved forcefully." she warned them, giving the guards a sporting chance to leave her alone, though he was sure they were going to be fools about it like the rest. Shuzyn had given off a soft laugh as he stood behind her, he just let her do what she would now as both wings had draped over him like a cape, he was fine just the way that he was.

He watched as Samus had flung another two guards from her path, she was so graceful even in her anger and yet another thing caught his eye as well; her strength and prowess that she had given off during this had made him smile a little more. Hewas snapped back to reality when he heard Samus's voice call to him now, "Shu, where's my ship?" He could hear it in her voice, she was expecting it to be here, though he knew he'd had to put it in a safer place than here. "It's at the spaceport, I have it in lock up and underwatch of an old friend of mine; I wasn't about to trust the security of these damned humans with your ship now." Samus gave off a little coy grin at his words, "Well you used to be human dear, so what of that then?" She noticed him give a little sigh, she loved prodding points about him.

For a moment the two were able to share a little laugh, there wasn't anymore anger in Samus's mind for the moment and she was just content in being outside, she looked up at the sky and had taken a deep breath of the fresh evening air. "You know, it really is beautiful to watch the stars from the ground level when you're not amongst them." Shuzyn moved to her side and had put a hand on her shoulder now, covering her with one of his dragonic wings and had drew her a little closer to his side. His fingers pet along her smooth skin lightly, talons gently rubbing along her skin as he had looked to her eyes gently and then glanced back up at the sky.

The moment was steady for another few minutes until there was the sound of a siren, it wasn't the police but the security detail cruiser of the hospital, it was answered by a powerful graviton burst from Shu's left claw that sent it plummeting into the ground. a growl passing from Shu as he had turned and nuzzled Samus, "Go on to spaceport, I'll catch up in a minute." Samus nodded to him, she had started off running from the ground while she watched him walk towards the downed cruiser to deal with the guards. Another magnificent thing had caught Samus's eye, it was the fact that her speed was so much greater; her very power had been perhaps doubled or so she felt inside.

Her sprinting was incredible, she must've atleast been doing over 40 miles per hour now with ease, she wasn't even trying yet since it was more or less a wild dash taken to the limit, she held the stride easily until spaceport had come into her sight; she also noticed that in the dark she could see things in also an infrared sense, "I really do owe that little metroid a lot." she smiled again at the thought of her passed on 'child' the metroid that had saved her from Mother Brain. She leapt into the air and had gainerd a great deal of height, she flipped with the grace of the chozo and had landed upon side of the spaceport rooftop, "This is going to be very interesting." she said to herself before she'd continued to leap up the building's side with ease, she felt as if she could hover for a few moments, the metroid blood had only boosted her strength and greater abilities and she herself had known it.

--------------

Some few minutes later after dealing and toying with the security guards he had been messing with, Shuzyn's wings beat along the air in silence; as if he were on 'quiet mode' he could easily control how much of a sound he made when he flew, it was one of the advantages recieved from his Aluasian half, one that he cherished a great deal. Shu came upon the side of the spaceport and had brought himself above the open port doors where most craft had taken off; something had caught his eye and it was something that he knew well since it was Samus's Ship. Without thinking a second time he'd launched himself into a dive and had grabbed onto the side of the ship during its gaining speed, he managed to get into the ship while she'd been heading for the atmosphere, "Damn...she's definitely got her mind tracked down and ready." he had admired that much about Samus, not much escaped her train of thought.

As he made it inside, he felt eyes on him from the darkness within the room and had looked around with a little flick of his tongue against the air; much like a reptile he could taste the air and had known that Samus was there, he just didn't known where she was. There was a moment of dead silence before he felt himself hit by something, Samus had been upon him and taken him down to the floor with ease; even as he struggled she kept the upperhand over him and found something more within her veins coursing, the need for this hunt and the satisfaction of pinning her _Suaen _down without much struggle. She could feel it inside of her body, she'd overpowered him and now sat on his stomach with both hands on his wrists; she made sure her hold was solid over the powerful dragonid beneath her, she gave off soft pants during the moment once the struggle had ended. "Well now, I have you again...right where I want you Shuzyn; I may just decide to do something." he gave off a soft purr at hearing her instance of play.

She gave her hips a little teasing grind against his stomach, only to hear the captive Shu give off a soft purring groan and to feel him squirm, "I know you'd like that Shu, right here to be pinned...while I bite your neck and make you know, just...where...you...stand against me. You are...beneath me..." the words came in a deep hinted purr, Shu knew what was going to happen and had struggled more; this making her laugh. While the ship headed towards HER prey's position, Samus was re-claiming her mate...he was hers and soon enough that bitch of a clone was going to find that out. The Huntress had staked her claim on him long before this clone was even born, but was the SA-X really in belief she'd let him go like that? Yeah right...over her dead body and soul.

The Ship headed for its target area; the planet of Tallon III where the clone had managed to flee, tracking the creature had been easily done with the path; now the biggest question was who is really the hunted?

(End Chapter)

Okay I had to admit I made Samus more in touch with her animalistic side, I want it to be seen for the instinct she has between the Metroid DNA and the Chozo Blood within her veins. I may be over-exaggerating just how much power she has but hey, it doesn't make Samus any less badass than we know she is; she deserves such credit, just wait till you all see what I have in store for the next chapter >D.

-Starwing


	4. Chapter: Clone Hunter or Clone Hunted?

Chapter 3: Clone Hunter or Clone Hunted?

As the ship arrived at Tallon III, Samus was already suited up and ready for the impending conflict that was ahead, she'd left Shuzyn asleep and utterly exhausted and this left her on a positive note; though her eyes glared into the beaming sunlight as the ship had begun its descent into the planet's atmosphere. Samus's mind seemed to be pretty steady on the thoughts ahead of her, just what she was doing here and how the clone would pay; would pay for looking at "her _suaen, HER Mate!" _The words echoed in her mind with fortification on the thought. Samus's eyes gave off a shot of determination of presence in itself, "It's time to pay clone, playtime's over." The words passing through her lips as the ship opened up at the base.

Samus leapt out of the top of her ship and had effortlessly somersaulted a few times before landing from the ends of her ship on the landscape of Tallon III, she glanced around the panorama and viewed on with her visor; taking in some of the local scans before she took off into the densely populated woods. Unknown to Samus was the fact that two eyes glowed through a visor of its own, watching her as she moved into the woods before its gaze moved from the woods towards the ship.

The SA-X looked at the familiar shape in her mind and had moved from the cover in the wooded area and made her way towards the ship; in her mind now it was her ship. Things had been flooding her mind as of late, names and places as well as possessions including her ship; this also including the hybrid raptor dragon within its domain of protection. It was time to take back what was hers, she decided this well while leaping up onto the ship and moving down into its depths; it scanned her DNA as a precaution before allowing her in "Welcome Back Samus." The voice of her long passed friend and CO, Adam Malkovitch sounded as she paid it no mind. She made her way towards the bedroom, her bedroom.

She gave off a faint snort and moved her hands to the mimicked helmet of the Power suit, she removed it and her pale platinum blond tresses fell down across her face and down her back. She was the spitting image of the powerful huntress herself, though her hair had been paler and eyes still lacking much emotion; it wasn't empty but looked confused. A soft smile passed over her face now, her eyes settling on the sleeping Shuzyn who was splayed out on the bed; his chest and stomach in the open and his face off to the side. The SA-X had to admit he was gorgeous from the sight and she was getting excited now, she figured her false trail would give her time with "her" mate now.

She dimmed the lights in the room again and the armor faded into her form, unlike Samus the armor was a second skin and could be reformed at anytime; she was on levels different and even better at some. The SA-X slipped into the bed and purred softly as she slipped beneath the sheets and curled against the heavily sleeping raptor dragon.

--

In the forest Samus had been following the faint trail that she had found in the woods, her pace was incredible and seemed to be nothing short of flawless as she leapt up each tree with ease; her body moving into a sharp arc as she avoided a few branches and landed in the open of the field, scanning around with her visor she gave a faint look around and had felt something amiss, "This is a little too easy, even with that trail… it's almost like she wanted me to find it." Samus had stepped back and shot around quickly aiming her arm cannon towards the rustling bushes; the rustling grew worse as the sounds of more showed up. "A trap…" her mind echoed her body's feelings that were obviously correct.

Samus caught signs of a blur and sidestepped it quickly before she realized what was happening, her arm cannon came down in a diagonally arced motion and had slammed down into the head of the humanoid creature; a sickening crack sounding from its skull as the hunter leapt into the air. The rustling had finally come to an end and Samus frowned at the sight beneath her on the ground, her visor took in what appeared to be hundreds of pygmy Space Pirates with weapons alike; just what the hell was this anyway? She knew she was in for a battle once landing on a branch.

--

Awakening some odd hours later in the dark room, Shuzyn had noticed the resting lump against him; his infrared vision letting him see Samus's body curled against him, he gave a light smile and stroked her back with a claw while his wings stretched out. He could hear a light purr rising from her as she crawled onto his stomach and sat back; feeling her rest against him with her hands on his chest and soft scratching that made him purr in turn.

"So soon again Samus? I've only just awakened and you were so strong before." He made it nothing short of a good laugh, she'd utterly ravaged him and left him exhausted and shocked even at her prowess. He wasn't answered verbally, only with more clawing and a firm press of her hips into his; it was enough to make him grunt even more as now as she started to grind him. It was a very sensuous moment and these actions only further his arousal, though something was very odd about the moment that he could feel; though it was mildly out of place and he couldn't put his finger on it. He could sense that the stranger, though he couldn't see to confirm his feeling and even his mind's whisper, "What if…?" it made him doubt now and had him sit up against her. He decided it best to test this…he hoped to god it wasn't what he thought.

"Samus are you okay..? You're not speaking is something wrong?" he got a soft kiss on the cheek, and then his chin, and finally a deep needful pressed kiss against his lips and hands moved to his shoulders to push him down against the bed. He gave a light growl and tried to sit up now, wings flaring to give him a push to rise; though he found only a firmer push down with incredible strength even for Samus. "Get off of me Samus, I am not in the mood for this game." His voice stated firmly, he was giving off a deeper growl now and didn't seem to be playing anymore. No movement but an intended grind, one that was painful to him as her hips moved down onto him, the next thing had brought shock and ice to his spine.

"N-Need you…want you…take you." The words were formed roughly, and he knew who was upon now; he prepared to blast her but now was headed off by the action, she kissed him deeply and hard now as she pinned him. His body summoned every ounce of his strength as he threw her off of him with another strong flap of his wings. He was back to his feet and flinched as he landed on his feet, his hips were aching and he was still partly aroused; he was just glad that it didn't get any farther than it had. He watched with his vision as the clone's body had 'grown' the armor back onto it, he could hear the clone speaking again as she came closer to him, "Will have you." The voice said with some determination, he heard the emotions there since they were both annoyance and anger, something he shared at the moment with the SA-X.

--

"Stubborn mate, make you!" the SA-X launched herself at him and had attempted to pin him to the wall, he parried the move with a sidestep and a powerful back fist to the middle of the SA-X's armored back; it was enough to send her into the wall and crack it deeply. He darted for the exit and had left the room, he could feel the SA-X right on his heel and gaining more speed now; he was out of his element and further weighed down by his wings. He made it to the elevation lift and had stood on it, though he ended up flat to the lift's wall with a grunt, he could feel the cold hands of the metallic armor; it was the SA-X that yanked him around and pinned him to the wall.

His claw curled into a fist and slammed into the back of the SA-X making her back arch, but she growled and forced him into a fierce kiss while using her hand to grab his wrist and pin that hand to the wall. Shu continued his struggle even as the lift was raising them up towards the surface, he felt two things that made him smile mentally; one was falling backwards and two was his wings spreading to catch the wind beneath him while he'd used his feet and kicked hard off of the SA-X. He took to the air and had spread his wings quickly, turning and firing a Gravity beam at her from his mouth; a move that the SA-X easily avoided while landing back on the ground. He moved up higher and swept around with a snarl, instincts of rage burning inside of veins as he set his eyes on his target. "My Turn." Was all he said to the SA-X before diving down at the SA-X.

From his mouth this time, a glacial blast that once more narrowly missed its target and froze the ground where she once stood, Shu spiraled to the side and evaded the SA-X's tackle while he gained more height. He turned in the air and had thrust his hand towards the clone, a graviton burst hitting the clone and sending her back to the ground. He launched himself for the falling clone in a deep swoop, hoping to catch her while she fell with a violent tackle.

The SA-X was waiting for him and had continued to fall while he dived, her body shifting as his fist thrust into the ground where she would have been; she had twisted until her foot planted in the back of his spine and kicked him down into the ground with his own momentum. Shu's body shuddered from the fierce blow as the ground beneath him crumbled under the force of his speed and his weight, a crossed raptor dragon shriek rising from his lips as his body had drifted down into the crater.

The SA-X merely flipping a few times before landing and turning to face him, "Humph, stupid mate…now take hard." She growled at him, how he dared attack her! Who did he think he was? She'd show him who was the dominant in their venture; they were mates and that was all.

As she kicked him over and had kneeled over him, she stroked his face with her fingertips until he drew back and she gave off a growl and grabbed his chin and leaned down to kiss him. Before their lips came into contact with each other, a missile had stricken the side of the clone and sent her rolling over onto her side and back to her knee. She scowled as she saw the real Samus in a tree and glaringcoldly at her double.

"You...how dare you touch my suaen!" was all she said as she darted at her, but the SA-X had already fled, she left with a high leap over Samus, taking on into the woods and disappearing. Leaving Samus to tend to her fallen mate. She moved to his side and had cupped his cheek, "Shu...my Shu..." She moved to his side and had pickedhim up in her arms. Now just taking her suaen back towards the ship, to help tend to her mate and see him getting better.


	5. Chapter: Realization of the Truth

Chapter 4: Realization of the Truth

After Shuzyn was safely back inside of the ship, the light of the situation had dawned on her, a situation on her hands where she was facing someone who'd lacked basic emotions; only instinct and the skill, equal to her own to get the job done. Indeed she had a path ahead of her, she leaned at against the hull wall. She'd been dealing with this all wrong, with her lack of potential being at it's best her fury would best get her killed in the situation.

"Did I ever really leave the ship...?" She last remembered her 'request' from the fedaration, she realized now what was happening, indeed a clever ruse on the behalf of the SA-X, whose intelligence was a cold, cruel and very efficient one being. "I have to get back on task, this isn't a planet..."

She realized the fictious truth that hit her like a hard wall, had she been on a real planet she'd likely felt her own instincts taking her on, she'd been in one of the sectorsin the base of the station; led on by the movements of the SA-X and her odd delusional views of the area. Her body coming to terms with her new nature, it all made sense to her. There couldn't have been people, they'd all been dead and left very little for her with interactions.

The realization of the situation had made her frown, as she rose from side of the bed on the ship, moving to the ship's exist, she had to get her powers back...she wasn't going to stand a chance with anything short of true power, she has only the the bare minimal of what she needed to survive, with her missiles and bombs that she'd collected throughout her delusion active now, the weight of the situation grew a little more intense for her.

She needed to get her mind set on collection of skills, powers that had been hers, but no longer were hers; she now stood on a new playing field, and intended to make that stand against the SA-X. She'd still save the station, and the one who'd kept her from the shroud of loinliness. The bed was in truth a small cove she'd found, Shu's eyes remained shut as he rested; with breaths deep and restful sounded.

"Rest Shu, when you wake you'll see, we're in over our heads..." she lay a single kiss on his cheek and then rushed off, getting back on task was the first and foremost of important things that she needed to do.

----------------------------------------

The SA-X had been at rest in Sector 6, her mind ransacked by images of the so fiercely protected by Samus..., who was he? Why did she feel so strongly towards him? Why did he resist? Why did he attack? Her mind was plagued by the many questions that began to make sense, she was understanding how she now lived, and her level of powers...she was a huntress and held a number of abilities.

"..." soft grunts came from the SA-X's mouth, as the mask had been drawn back from her body, revealing the slim, athletic body of the huntress she was, she took time and had looked over her body. She blinked her eyes softly, and led a finger back through her hair, tracing across the blond locks of her own hair.

She tried to understand construction, her palms sliding down through her hair to her shoulders, slowly tracing over her chest; for a moment cupping her breasts and looking down at them. A soft momentary gasp rising from her lips, the touch had brought sensation to her. Her body, her emotions, her very power was something she intended to learn.

At first a momentary confusion crossed her face for the moment, she slid her palms over her sides and down her waist, and slid over her smooth skin. Her lips parting for a sigh, she made a note of every feeling and sensation made as she brushed over her body down to her very toes. Slowly a look of calmness ran over, a blank yet slow rise to understanding was overtaking her.

The SA-X was coming to want more sensation, and continued to use her time to explore her form, her body first; then the 'second skin' that protected this soft and smooth skin. As her thoughts wandered during her exploration, she once more felt a strong pull towards 'that one'; the thing that she felt the need to covet away from Samus.

-----------------------

"My body...ugh..." claws stroked the top of his head, as he looked up at the low ceiling of the area he was in. His eyes blinked, momentarily confusing him on just where he was exactly all he knew was that he was being forced into action, his body's urging him to go and look for food, something that could tide him over; certainly there was something wrong here before him and he knew it wasn't going to end so peacefully.

"I feel like hell, but this...is better than nothing." he could tell that his body worked overtime to heal him this quickly, and without another thought he'd slipped out of the cover and went off to find something; since he could eat most of anything it would be fine for to eat narrowly anything in this habitat including the vegetation should he need too.

His body was atuned to the landscape, recognizing it not through his own expierences but the expierences of Ridley himself; long off memories that followed this through his thought, he knew the wild life and what he could eat from it. But more importantly he'd finally gotten a feeling for the X-Parasites, the creatures that had been responsible for this clone...yes the one that had been upon him; what had that been about? He knew sub-consciously, though not wanting to admit to himself that it had been after him for much of the time, no doubt it was out to have him as Samus had now held his heart.

"Dammit...now I gotta watch my back, though that's not hard...this thing isn't her, it's form is far too different; as so I see...I know what I'm doing now to avoid this thing." he gave a soft sigh, not liking the fact that he of all people had to watch his back against the very woman he felt so strongly for. The one who'd brought him back from the brink of wishing death upon himself and the galaxy.

This was going to be a regular hell on a station, as Shuzyn headed off for himself; ready and hoping that he'd be able to defend against this thing, as so to face the dawning of a terrible day. The one hope of all, was that he'd be able to avoid this SA-X, this intelligence whose agenda no doubt to him was one of the darker things he could be facing on time of such things. The truth would now bleed out forcefully through the future events, was this to be a hunt or merely survival? What would this be in end? he'd been finding out now.

(End Chapter.)

Kinda short I know, but it's the revealing of the true nature of things, what is the SA-X up to, and what events will unfold?  
That's meant for you to find out, till the next chapter.


	6. Chapter: Hunting Grounds

**Chapter 5: The Hunting Grounds – Hunter, Hunted, and Hunter of Hunters**

The station's door had opened up, shunting open to the fire of Samus's cannon arm; it was here that she entered the station realizing just how underpowered she truly was. The Station had been positioned in several habitats, each a testing ground of it's own with different habitats. She found herself needing to acquire old power-ups that she'd long ago had and mastered versus now being powerless. She followed the instructions of a CO, one that she'd been deliriously following basic instructions before she was trapped in that testing zone, everything a façade and hologram brought on by the SA-X.

"The hospital…the bed…all of that a powerful hologram…oh she's good." She uttered to herself as she crept around the color, the SA-X hadn't hit her with the ice beam, and she knew that if she had been attacked she wouldn't be standing here. Her thoughts drifted as she made her way down the cavern's turn, she recalled the CO's words from the debriefing it gave her in the map room.

'If you come into contact with SA-X flee, you are no match the for the SA-X, at your current state, you have a 10 survival rate against the SA-X, even with your powers returned the full survival isn't 100, she has been showing signs of growth as I monitor her actions.' Samus only rolled her eyes at the comment; apparently her Computerized CO lacked not only sense, but faith in her ability and was all about calculations.

-------------------

The SA-X was discovering herself, she began to find that she was someone whose memories were that of a huntress, people feared her and she was universally renowned, and biggest of all on her mind; she had someone very important to her. She began to take note of the thoughts in her mind, just who she'd been after and slowly she began to discover why she cared. There was a memory most vivid, just what hit her during a dire moment.

(Flash Back)  
She gave a sharp grunt of pain, feeling the foot of the oversized Phazon-induced Space Pirate coming closer, as her power suit system had given the alarm and she knew her power was low and she was even now struggling to rise from the ground.

"Damn it… what the hell does it take to hurt you, bastard!" she cursed the monstrous intelligence, its instructions to kill her were dead-set and the beast intended to complete its task. Samus tried to focus, switching visors to the x-ray immediately after the pirate had disappeared from general sight, and there she attempted to follow the powerful beast's trail to the Phazon pools around the cave.

She had expected the oversized pirate to be so swift, as it had made it's way to her side within the few moments it took to the switch, quickly she leapt above it's fist; sadly in vain as she was stricken by it's other hand and sent into a vicious tumble along the ground. Her power systems had gone into shock as they waned; she shut her eyes that moment and said a small prayer as she tried to force herself to rise; only then to hear the monster's vile roar of anguish.

"What the...hell?" she uttered gently as she sat up slowly, in time to spy the oversized pirate literally thrown back into the far wall of the cave, and what she scanned in her visor; she cursed a moment and then blinked. "Why is Ridley doing…wait, that's not…Ridley." Her words had amazed, she realized that the monster in her scanner wasn't Ridley.

Visor Entry "Scan complete: monster is an unknown base of hybrid, species half confirmed as Space Dragon, and secondary blood is unknown and conflict with Space Dragon blood. The half dragon's abilities and powers in scan are inconclusive due to the bio-sign readings."

There wasn't anything she could say, she saw this… thing tearing the monster apart, the Phazon not seeming to matter to the creature in action. His claws digging into the Phazon pirate's arm and tossing it clear into the opposite wall, while his snout opened and had released some form of a powerful glacial beam; something more potent than even her ice beam that plastered the creature to the wall. She was in a little awe that the pirate was stuck back against the wall, just stuck there roughly by the strange formation of what looked like ice.

"What are you waiting for? Finish off the beast!" His words came along with a tone that knocked her out of her daze, she quickly rose and directed her cannon towards the beast, using the X-ray visor she homed in on the beast and fired a super missile at the pirate.

The pirate took the final shot and shattered the ice, the creature lurching forward with a roar of anguish; it stumbled towards Samus; who began to retreat as the monster collapsed just over her but turned into ooze. The pirate corruption of her suit was sure to be stolid as she felt her suit absorbing properties of the compound.

While she stood there overlooking the odd change in her suit's composition, the beast had suddenly been standing before her, arms over his chest as he folded his wings and looked at her intently, taking note of the reaction between her suit and the phazon pirate's flesh as well.

"As I suspected, it has bio-merged with your suit, forming a type of phazon shielding over it…you are more powerful than before no doubt, but you should be moving on huntress, you haven't time to waste here wondering what I am. You have a mission to attend to I'm sure, I'll be on my-" his words stopped short at sign of her cannon rising, this gaining a small grin from him.

"Going somewhere…? After you suddenly help me you want to go? Now why would I let you…Syphon? Why would I let you disappear like that?" her voice had stopped him, indeed he wasn't in the best of feelings at her recognizing him.

"You left like that so long ago, I didn't know why after what we'd been through, but you know what? You're not going anywhere but with me okay? I won't have or hear it, and if you resist…then I'm put you down and drag you by your tail." Her tone was matter of fact; she wasn't going to let him leave her side after her bringing him back from the brink as she had…so long ago.

"Fine Samus, this is your match I'll stay with you since you ask so little, I'll join you." The words had been given; there Samus drew him to her and embraced him. Proof to her of how important he was to her. She smiled at the thought mentally.

(End Flash Back)

The SA-X had given a smile, a true actual smile that had been so true in numerous satisfactions to her at that point. "No…more games." Her words spoken first, she'd decided then, she had every intentional plan to find more of these memories, there by seeking out the source of them all; Shuzyn.

--------------

Shu's position on the ship had been recorded and monitored by the computerized Adam, but certainly he wouldn't have to worry about him; Adam's job was to monitor Samus and ensure that she did the job that was intended, to watch and clear the station of the threat, while carefully watching the SA-X, he easily began to realize the signs of the danger.

"This thing is the key, to controlling the SA-X." the words spoken in their heartless tone and level, this computer's plans seemed very solid in marker, now only to manipulate the area and push the player into place and let the events unfold.

-- --

"I'm in this…third sector area, hmph…I wonder what the hell that means." He'd grumbled and headed into the room, the look on his face changing to one of annoyance as the creatures noticed him, odd large figures who stood in comparison to himself, nearly as tall and wielding what looked like pointy sword-like arms. "Well this should be…interesting shouldn't it?" his words were sarcastic but reflected the change in mood; a fight on his hands.

He made the first move, his form swiftly moving in a blurred state as his rapid increase of speed became duly noticed, the creatures could only glance at where he once stood; before being torn into shreds of flesh. His claws more than potent enough to render them minced, though he found his new problem had been the 'X' Parasites floating in place where his two enemies had once stood. the X quickly congregated and raced to engulf him, he knew their intent on infecting him and killing him, however he knew that his cellular DNA was similar to that of the ancient virus from earth AIDS, his cells would simply absorb the parasites through means of replication.

While he was enveloped by Green and Yellow X, he fell to the floor in some minor pain, grunting as the X he could feel were attempting to spread throughout his body, but after a pained groan he laughed softly, "Gotcha..." he uttered as his cells had simply invaded the X and did what they were trying to to do to him; replicate themselves rapidly inside of the very simple X cells and in that way destroy them, by this way he felt even a slight recharge from them.

The expierence was something his body would 'remember' and the pain wouldn't be so great next time, same as he knew, replication within those paritcular cells would be far easier for him the next time, his wings flared and had raised him from the ground. He wondered, what would happen if an X attacked him in a particular way? Might he get the power from the beast that assaulted him? He thought of it and had shrugged it off, if he did then he would. His path took him further into the Third Sector, deeper into territory unknown to him by thought.

His attentions to the surrounding area had led him to find that there had been several damaged areas, walls blasted very oddly form point to point, he tilted his head to the side a moment and had continued in, this time under cover of his swift agility, not leaving much to chance he raced through the doors and towards the lab, he recognized this area as one region where they cultivated and grew things. This entire station after all was one large control station of some kind, his thoughts were suddenly shattered by the signs of his stalker, his eyes widened on the large signs of this oversized robot unit, he could see signs of it and uttered something.

"Damn...not enough toys already eh...Galactic Fools..." these words spoken moments before a powerful burst was fired at his body, and averted with urgency since he noted the destruction of the blast, destroying the backwall. He thought to himself somemore "Hot damn, it's actually something strong." he made a quick move, darting from the vision of the robot, wings spreading as he darted from a second blast, taking to the air in hopes of losing the monsterous robot that had come at him.

After a few moments of dodging the B.O.X.'s blasts of energy, he grew tired and had growled once stricken, the energy fired at his back enough to force him from the air and down onto his stomach. "Bastard machine, I'll give you some pain!" his speed picked up once more, as he swept at the robot's side, his fist cocking back for a haymaker in which he expected to connect; yet upon his contact with the machine it hadn't flincehd, the machine's armored hide taking only a small dent from his anger.

"Damn...Gwah!" his cry of surprise came, shooting him backwards across the room and slamming him into the side of the opposite wall; well they did put an amount of work behind the robot, it wasn't exactly cheap for him to fight, and it was going to be worthy. "Well I'll be Damned...Federation actually put a sturdy toy together, but like it or not, I'm gonna rip you to pieces tin can. Enough playing around." his words came with a finality as his wings had folded against his back and his eyes centered on their target, every intention of leaving had left his mindset, now simply three words repeated soundly by instinct; those he was listening to, "Crush...Kill...Destroy!" The droid turned to it's enemy, targetting systems active and even a working A.I. trying to anticipate it's target's next move.

(End Chapter)

Well what do you think? Shuzyn vs the B.O.X. (no he won't destroy it, Samus still faces it xD)

But I thought it might prove to be a fair surprise, having Shu face something that isn't quite so easy to push around.

And how about that? Absorbing the X Parasites through his cells (part of my design of half of his species) though still differently than Samus, I wanted to surprise you readers and I hope I did with this little mention.

Next chapter, more with the SA-X and maybe even Samus having to flee, we'll see right?

R & R.

-Quent.


	7. Chapter: The Meeting

**The Meeting...**

As he struck the back wall with force, Shu gave a snarl and had punched the ground hard, using the megastrength in a condensed blow. He sent the force through the ground to the box and forced it to fall off balance, while he gave a hiss of pain from the firebomb shell that was tossed off at him had stricken home; this battle was just on the beginning ropes...things were heating up.

"So you want to play with me..? Well you need only ask!" he said as he ducked his head and evaded a missile that had been shot at him, there with his pace throwing himself forward; wings flared out as he let off a roar now.

Shu gave a little laugh as he saw the B.O.X.'s large flame wall shooting his way. He leapt through the wall of fire and right into the first leg of the robot; his clawed fist slamming into its leg harm, while his tail wrapped around the end of the leg and yanked hard; forcing the oversized machine to fall onto its side. The robot's reaction seemed to be fairly slow; but as it opened up its case frame and fired an oversized canister off in his face; letting the firebomb go at point blank range.

While the flare exploded violently and had covered the room in a blaze, before the B.O.X. had slammed it's shell armor against his side and took him straight into the wall with the vibrant tackle. It grinded him into the wall and left him there stuck against the frame, while he recovered from the initial blow and it prepared for its next assault.

Shuzyn's eyes opened slowly, the fire had burned his eyes and for the moment he was blind; but his ears twitched with the sound of the crackling ground and heard something that had sounded heavy; it was the burning of the missiles through the air. He gave himself a moment and tossed himself to the ground and evaded a great few of the missiles that were aimed for him.

"The match goes to you, but it's round two." he said as he rose without hesitation, as he threw his body into a full spin there; it was a sudden tactic he employed that was a rush attack; his spiraling had been an arrange attack and had torn past the leg of the robot's knee joint off. The robot knew it was in danger and reacted quicker than it had before; by using it's other legs and leaping up through the ceiling and ripping a hole in it first. It left Shuzyn on the ground, on his kneed while he was trying to grow used to the returning sight.

For a few moments he was left in some silence where he rested on his knees and just let himself recover; he focused on his ears to ensure he was alone. He made sure no X was on the move nor on its way to push in on him. He gave a little grin and grated his claws along the ground idly with his fingerclaws. "Damn, stupid robot plays pretty hard. I didn't imagine that it'd use a smart tactic like that. But hell it worked didn't it? I'll say that it did work against me."

His vision was slowly on its way to returning, but he wasn't sure of the area he was going to be moving into. Exploring was key for him and he knew that, he had to watch for the SA-X; it too was an important that he keep out of her grasp while out here. He was trying to be of some help and not be a waste of time, he was an expert and he knew it...he had to fall into the proper mood, so he walked off with his mind in preparation.

---------

Samus had cleared out Sector 1and faced her face X-Cloned mutant, the creature hadn't been much of a challenge for her; but she found that she had needed the missiles she uploaded into her new suit. It felt so strange it did, the odd feeling of the Metroid costume-style was much lighter in weight even than her powersuit, she kept to her thoughts originally though.

"I wonder how Shu's doing? Hmm, he'll be fine on his own even with that damned clone after him. He'll be fine holding his own against anything here, I doubt some X could ever mimic him." she gave a little smile, knowing that he was more than formidable in his own right.

Her eyes focused ahead of her as she headed to the Navigation room, she was in Sector 2 now and moving to her next objective; she could tell that these things were going to be much rougher on her, she was looking forward to some good news from her computerized CO.

Speaking of the one she'd mentioned to herself; the voice of Adam had picked up and sounded over the PA system in the navigation room. "So Samus, you've got the upgrade now. Now you're going to explore Sector and the possible disturbance in one of the areas in the Sector, I want you to go collect your next power up from the Data room. Check for any dangerous elements that might be around and neutralize them. You may have to open the Secondary Locks, so find the station and open it up to reach the Data room first. But get to it either way, you understand? Good."

Samus heard the voice as it signed off and had given off a soft sigh on point. "Damn, that voice couldn't sound anymore heartless, speaking at me like that,but what does that mean to me?" She shrugged lightly, she knew it was supposed to sound like Adam but that wasn't her Adam; not the one she remembered so much.

"Well moving on..., I'd better make some tracks." she told herself again, talking to herself was really only one of the things that made her feel really sane at some point. She had a job to do, one that she couldn't fail at and she knew it; in that standing she had no plan to let herself fail.

She set into the Sector and walked forward, scanning some new creatures into her visor while keeping quiet; still the SA-X was very close, she knew that she was no match for her doppleganger's maximum output and she knew it. Just what she had been capable of was something that was highly ugly, she followed the map and had started to search for the Security Station herself right now; top priority ahead of her and that she knew.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The SA-X found herself tracking Shuzyn, she was tracking him closely now; her mind focused on him...those last memories impacted her in a strong way. She felt something of emotions; small feelings breaking through her mind's main thoughts, she gave a soft giggle to herself and had no idea why. She was what people would call giddy; feeling the depth of missing him and the need to feel him in her arms, she gave a soft purr as she flipped down from the high rise in Sector 3; hunting was what she was best at, her prey was soon to be what she'd call hers; her mate.

She followed his trail and moved to see the damage from something he was fighting, she took note that he'd probably been hurt in some way, it made him easier quarry. She gave a soft half smile, it was knowing that he was going to resist her that had him as being hurt would weaken him; though to what extent she didn't know.

"Mine...mine...to take." it was her full sign of growth and her first sentence coming out upon her; she found it most tantalyzing to visual him before her and helpless to resist her. She figured the best way to tame a beast is through pain; he was beastial enough to try it and that became her objective above all else, that she was planning on. So her plan was slowly coming uncovered since she had an agenda now that was growing on her very fiercely...it was coming now.

(End Chapter)

Well Damn, sorry about the lag folks, been taking way too much time to get this one chapter done. I'll pick up the pace sorry bout that.

R&R


	8. Chapter: Resistance of the Claimed

Author Notes: Hello to all readers who are catching this one, I am finally managing to updat something along the way, I'm just glad that its finally working itself around the way; but its all good that way. The best part of this is that with long times come amazing ideas that pack into a useless brain like mine with time. I have newer ideas and newer creations along the way and I hope to surprise you people as my readers with them, they should be pretty fun.

This includes a small cast of monster bossess that I have added in order to give my character Shuzyn a little bit of a fight, after all he can't let Samus have all the fun right? Don't worry, there will be a lot more of the huntress we've all come to love and respect in time; after all its not a story without her right? Well enough blabber, on with the story.

(End Author Notes)

----

Chapter 7: Resistance of the Claimed

It had been hell even for Shuzyn to track Samus through the mess that had become the station in the short time, he'd faced one scrap monster in one bout and managed to scare the thing off; it was the persistance of certain X-Parasites that pissed him off though. He ran through a smaller monster here and there along his path, it currently left in him Sector 5 (ARC) the arctic zone; where things were a bit cooler than he was used to.

"Damn this ice...it could have at least been a little warmer on my way through but eh...no use in complaining." he told himself, having kept his wings tucked along his back while he brushed a finger back through his hair of scales a moment; yanking up the carcass of one of those strange furry spiders he found in Sector 6 (NOC), he hadn't wasted too much time staying around; he was on the move now. Though he was unaware of how closely he was being tracked, this being was truly his samus in some way...in a twisted sense of creation; this clone had taken all that was Samus and crossed it up with something else.

"I can't believe the guts of this...thing, it still insists that it is to be with me..." he remembered back to the creature telling him that he was belonging to it...no to her. He shook off the thoughts, he had bigger things to focus on, such as escape of this ice cold dungeon he'd stumbled upon.

- - - -

Samus had been following her mission closely, listening to this mechanized thing tell her just what was what...it spoke so coldly, she didn't want to believe that this thing was supposed to be in charge of her movements on this ship; but it was leading her on safely from sector to sector. Yeah right, she'd been forced to fight several monsters already, having tussled with Serris and destroyed the fast moving creature; she had managed to regain her Speed booster and her Super missile. She also caught notice of corpses ripped, some broken walls that made her smile just a moment; she was glad that her love was feeling better.

"Looks like he did some hunting for me here." she uttered lightly, she had followed the path on the map she downloaded earlier, it was pretty clear where she was supposed to be headed; she could backtrack and try to find Shu later. She was more troubled about finding her next upgrade and getting strong enough to deal with the monster; she had better be quick to as she imagined. She could sense it in her gut, the SA-X was going to become more of a threat as time passed on; a major one.

--- ---

The SA-X had spent almost the last 5 hours in full search of what she needed to learn of herself, her body, some of her abilities, and lastly was focusing on her target; Shuzyn. Her need for him had become almost unbearable inside, a flame that would not be centered or focused unless she had him. She realized it fully, this wasn't desire...but need for this male, this thing that she knew could devour her kind.

'It's an enemy..., it must be destroyed.' her reason that had been striking out to her wasn't real reason, but even more powerful instinct that demanded she do it. She ignored that, yes ignored it with a passion that was burning inside of her; she had all but given herself over to that dedication now. She absorbed the depth of her new life, it wouldn't be as an X it seemed. There wasn't anything but a moment of time before the SA-X had found her target. She found him trekking through Sector 5(ARC) and had already been on her way to him.

"Mine to have...mine to enjoy..., mine I shall have." still speaking along the lines of bad english, seemed to be good enough for her; the SA-X only cared about reaching him and staking claim.

- - - - - - - -

Shuzyn's travels had brought him to the basin of the Sector, he had learned to absorb the Icy-X that had attacked him upon entry to the Sector; his body was already making quick work of them. He proceeded without stopping, though finding his senses dulled by the cold, he thanked the stars he was warm blooded; Aluasian blood was better for some things than others.

"Geez, I hope I find the exit to this blasted thing soon, it's been such a while already." He found it pitiful to be so lost, he had made sure that none of his movements could be tracked by that computer adam; despite the station being hooked up to the computer. He re-wired it not to follow cold-blooded animals such as himself, well at least now that he had made himself readable a cold blooded.

His trail had led him to the large duct he was using to get around the station, he hadn't wanted to push his luck with using the main elevators or lifts around he found. "Finally a way out of here." He said as he had ducked into the duct, closing it up once he had been done searching the Sector; mainly getting a feel for the place.

If only he knew that he was heading down the wrong path...as it was leading right into the clutches of the SA-X, who had plotted this as one of his many pathways; now she had him good. He was in a small enclosed area and was going to be trapped by her and had little to much ability to resist her, it did make her smile.

She let Shu come the way down the path, his traced movements had led him to a storage room, one off side hidden storage deck; he merged from the duct entrance and had begun to look around.

"Hmm, weapon storage? Odd enough, but I suppose these guys were taking precaution. Too bad it wasn't cautious enough." He shook his head, sifting through the items to see if here was anything he could find useful, while his powers were more than enough to defend himself; who knew? He figured he might find something worthy of his use still.

However luck was not with him, no sooner had he started to saerch did he hear a loud noise; the duct wall collapsing and the SA-X coming down on him and pinning him to the floor. He didn't have time to react, there was a blast of ice on his left wing that stunned him in pain, followed by a powerful punch to the side of his temple; simply enough to knock him out.

-- --

Samus had claimed her latest ability that had been stolen from her, she found the Varia suit ability had helped her out, she was able to trek in the places of extreme cold or hot and show no signs of response to it. She had to admit, it was one of the more annoying things to pester her as time went on; but now that time was done.

Samus moved back to the Navigation room when she had felt the station shake from the tremendous force, something was afoot and she knew it. She couldn't quite place her fingers on the thought that was plaguing her, but she knew it, her computerized CO rose on the communications channel and had confirmed her thoughts.

"Samus? Good, you are at the console, there is a new threat that I have isolated in Sector 3(PYR). It is the cooling system for the station, something has caused them to malfunction and the station is beginning overheat; there is little chance of your survival. Your new objective is to get Sector 3(PYR) Navigation room, I will set you in your new direction. Is your objective understood? Good." the voice clipped off now.

Samus gave another shake of her head, such useless nonsense being spoken by a hunk of tin. "Adam wouldn't waste time with all of that talk..." she said again, knowing better that her CO would have gotten straight to the point; he'd have given it to her in one straight sentence.

After dismissing her thoughts of the foolish CPU, she moved out to the elevator room and headed towards Sector 3(PYR) she had a mission to see through; unknowing of the danger that her mate was in at this very minute.

(End Chapter)

Well what did you think hmm? thinks a little tough for Shuzyn, nothing at all going to be easy for him now, he's in the hands of a very possessive SA-X, what will happen to him now? I'll reveal that next chapter.

Till then adieu,

-Quentix


	9. Chapter: Failed Resistance

Chapter 8: Failed Resistance, New Claim or Crushed Heart?

He awakened in a soft padded room, one wild area that was kept off the main lab areas he found, it was a hidden chamber with bed, food, and many other things scattered around the chambers. Shuzyn's mind snapped to work as he tried to rise, he found the Keloptynium cables were binding him down; a heavy growl rose in his throat.

"Damn it!" He knew it now, he remembered the fact he was pinned and a fist had hit his head, this was the SA-X's set up no doubt. It didn't take him long to realize of all the half eaten food out, the SA-X was trying to eat the food, one sharp mind such as his put it together; he'd already known she was after him. This time now, he knew that she could only be after one thing and that was trying to take him now; he had to get out of here and fast.

"So, it appears the SA-X is trying to become more alive…, but why?" he asked himself outloud, but his mind knew it for sure; she was probably doing this for the sake of having him accept her easier. Could she really be trying to evolve for the purpose of being with him? He shook his head, this was no time to feel sorry for a creature that adapted so quickly; even if it had become a she…he belonged as did his heart to the original bounty huntress.

"Don't you bet on your existence, I'll be free momentarily!" he snarled in the SA-X's direction, he smelled her upon entry; she smelled a great deal like Samus. He watched her stalk towards him, there her second skin of armor pulling back and revealing her dark blue hair with streaks of blond through it; she had changed her hair to her own liking.

"Shu..zyn, I change now for better, growing more into this." Her English was still broken up, but by far clearer. "Like the hair I chose?" she said it there, a sharp grin on her face as she revealed her form in a torn style gown; forming clothing of all kind seemed to just be a part of the SA-X's being now. "No choice now, cords hold you still." She apparently was using the knowledge Samus knew about her mate against him, for everything Samus knew it was sure that the SA-X knew this as well.

The SA-X was suddenly there, on the base of the bed as she watched him squirm, she grabbed his legs and held them still; with a great show of beastial strength that was her own, she was using the Varia suit's heavy strength against him. "You mine now…been aching for you, needing you for long." In her eyes a flurry of feelings showed across her face, there was anger at his resistance, some minor pain at his treating her as an animal, but further beyond that was a feeling of triumph; a satisfied hunter that had her prey at her mercy. "Mine to do with, mine to take; claim as mine." She said with a cold sounding snap, that let him know just how animal like she was.

(Warning: Mature Content ahead, wary readers should skip down to the end point; via the other Commas)

She forced his legs steady and rose up between his legs, there letting the scantily clad gown turn into a torn cloth skirt and torn cloth top. "Been looking at pictures." She admitted; these scientists did have a lot of things around; nude pictures or sexy poses were no exception to this rule it seemed. She seemed to choose something that made her like this more, in her body now she was solidifying her need now, not as an X but a human female; as a result it seemed she was becoming half X/half Human through her own will.

"You can't do this." He stated it out, ignoring the scent of her need, this strong scent of her pheromones with his rage and anger as he struggled. "You're an X, you are something that mimics life; you couldn't dare understand what this union means." He fired a small burst of graviton energy from his mouth, but she re-directed it easily; but the grasp on his chin was firm and he blinked seeing her eyes.

There in her eyes was cold fury, a bit of an evil smirk, and the smallest hint of pain once more. "I not X, I human! Human female with feelings!" she scowled this at him, pressing her lips to his own firmly; she forced him into a steady kiss and forced him to lay back. "May have been X at start, but human now and X; new thing that have feeling." She looked to his bindings and to his surprise had undone them. "Know the need of union, will have it through force if need; go on and fight."

There was no quarter to that, his claws were a furious blur, as they came upon her sides they struck the armored skin immediately; but he found her still rubbing her waist into him and ignoring his attacks on her. Her hands had moved to his shoulders, showing her greater strength had pinned his shoulders down; but left his claws free. He opened his mouth again to fire another blast at her, but he found quick shock when she thrust her tongue into his snout; the inhuman tongue snaking its way around his while she forced his head to the bed and pillows firmly.

It was easy for him to see now just what she was packing in her plans, she held him now in a lusty and immensely hungry kiss; there her plans quickly were revealed to her victim as he lay beneath her just trying to find some kind of way to get free. Though he found his body quickly giving into the need she was presenting and it was working well to making his body open up to her. She felt his sheath open up and could feel that dragonic length of his rubbing against her thigh as she rested there. She was deepening the kiss and forcing his tongue to wrap around hers; she adjusted over him and enjoyed a deep shiver running through her.

There the moment seemed to freeze as she placed her heat over his member and slid down onto him with a grunt. There was no such thing as pain for her; she gave a deep groan/sigh of peace as she slid her walls down about his wicked dragon's length. She found herself purring at the feeling of him inside of her, especially since he filled her to such a depth; just the way he curled her walls out.

"F-feel that…? Good to me…wonderful." She said as she hilted onto him and nibbled on the side of his tongue, having drawn his forked tongue from his muzzle while she suckled on it and rocked her hips lightly from side to side. She couldn't quite believe the feeling that was rolling throughout her entire from, it seemed to just be the wonderful feel of his body inside of her. She leaned her face in closer and took him into a full kiss again; while she felt his claws digging into her back, she knew he was still trying to resist her; but she grinned and thrust her hips upon him harder.

This struggle that Shuzyn was giving was still from the heart, he was trying to not give into the feeling of pleasure his body felt; in that fact he was ignoring the feeling and giving her pain instead. His claws did find their way home, though were frozen by the armored skin she formed there; she locked his hands inside of her hips' flesh while she began to ride him. 'Why…must I be tortured this way..?' his mind managed to give off this pleadless cry as he was raped so unjustly, all this by a form of the woman he loved.

His muzzle finally tore free from her rampant lips; he let off a harsh snarl from the moment he was free to. Though the sound of the snarl was mixed in with a weakened moan/whimper, her actions were simply too rough for him; Samus had warned before she held back and he found it amusing. But now he could well see that she was never bluffing, all of Samus's new body must've been far tougher than he'd imagined; he realized it all coming to be true with the SA-X's taking of him just beginning.

"Oh!" her cry was sudden as her sex juices raced down his length, there her suddenly release had forced her walls to tighten around him harder; it had been the equivalent of a first time and even despite this her thrusting didn't stop. Her brutal animalistic pants were gaining tempo, as the pitiable symphony of her hips slamming into the half space dragon beneath her, this combined with his cries of need and even a little bit of pain.

--- ---

By now Samus had recovered more of her latent abilities, even as far as gaining the Plasma beam and Ice missiles when she stopped; she didn't hear anything and that was what bothered her. "What…" she knew something was wrong, the metroid blood in her roared to life and demanded something suddenly; the need to find Shuzyn was greatly increased suddenly. She needed to find him and hold him again.

Samus stopped half way on her pathway, screw the mission it was time to get her mate, her chosen was in danger and she feared the worst; that likely this creature was holding onto Shuzyn was the same copycat she fought with before. She was gone in that instant, turning her attention back immediately as she got to work, she maneuvered herself past the point of Sector 3(PYR)'s entrance and started searching for the SA-X, unknowing of just how difficult the creature had gotten; it didn't change her will or what intended to do to this creature.

"You made the last mistake of your days…I'm putting you where you belong." She had made it very clear that she was going to destroy what she could of the foul beast, it was probably a cross of her Metroid blood and her own intuition that let her know this thing was violating her mate, but it was a part of her heart that wrenched at the feeling. In a way this thing had forced him to be unfaithful to her and in a way she could've cared less, she cared most at the point about destroying her unjust clone and retaliating once and for all to these creatures; she had not let one X before her live yet and took back each and every one of her gained abilities so far. This was simply one more thing she had to take from them and she would succeed.

(End chapter)

Well Samus is on her way to getting revenge now, she doesn't know to what extent the SA-X is acting but she knows enough that she has every intention of destroying the SA-X if she can; but will it be so easy? The SA-X is challenging Samus's every whim now, going as far as mating with Shuzyn by force.

Heh as for any Shuzyn fans no worries, he's not totally washed up against the SA-X, he merely has to unlock what abilities are internal; he doesn't yet realize he hasn't realized his full potential yet. Not to forget, he has a trump card that he forgot about (mainly I forgot about it, but I will use it xD.) Well until next chapter adieu.

-Quentix


	10. Chapter:Desperation,Release,and New Hope

A/N: Well it has been a while since I updated this story hasn't it? My ideas had been lagging behind with this plot, but I've finally got something to put this story back in the saddle, I don't quit on my stories; no matter how far back they go, not if I can help it, will I leave them lacking since I can pick them up and breathe life into them. I'll be updating more regularly than I have, so just bear with me in that manner; things are going to be real intense now, on with the fic.

(End A/N)-- --

Chapter 9: Desparation, Release, and New Hope  


As Samus made her way back to the main hangar, she found that the floor had been dented, many claw markings and signs of a serious struggle having gone off; her fist was clenched as an inhuman shriek was released in her anguish, as it weren't enough being here that was on her case, she found her mate beaten on the ground; he wasn't conscious, but even his armored scales were torn in places, by which were red now from the rapid healing they were undergoing.

Samus's nose even through the Varia suit smelled the sex on the air, it was obvious what this was a sign of; what she couldn't prevent is more likely the case; that the SA-X had been allowed to take this to a level it shouldn't have gotten to, she knelt beside Shuzyn and took his left claw, rubbing it against her face; she so desperately had wished to see him while she was running around getting her weapons, but the mission came first.

"Shuzyn…open your eyes, it's me…its Samus." She said with her tone rather gentle, she took notice immediately of his demeanor. Her proud warrior dragon was beaten on the floor, his beautiful feathered wings were actually plucked heavily in several spots that she took notice of, the feathers were already returning; but at the cost of being colorless now.There were a few moments of silence as she watched Shuzyn's dragonic eyes open up to her, that ring around his left socket was no doubt a black eye of a sort; she found razor fang markings on his neck, a fine discoloration that made her snarl. This was the equivalent of a hickey left by her dubious double, by which angered her more.

His eyes opened up, even the beautiful color that lit his eyes were filled with some fear at first, a jerked reaction; though he felt her let his claw go as she looked at him with pain in her eyes. "My dearest, I am sorry…" he whispered gently, shutting his eyes again as he ignored the pain his body went through. He felt that he had failed her on the side of fighting harder; he had yet to tell the difference before it was too late; he had suffered a little but there was nothing quite worse than the bitter feeling of being taken advantage of.

"Don't you dare apologize; I let you know very well that I could have done the same." Samus's tone was bitter, since she knew she should have let him know, before her change Shuzyn was very much capable of defeating her; though he held her weakness, it didn't mean it worked on her in full power. Her fingers swept along his scales, there the ever present armor not bothering Shu that he was feeling her touch through them.

"She said that she was making a point and that she was going to take me from you Samus, whether I want to or not doesn't matter to her in the slightest…just dealing with you now she says is important." Shuzyn told her what was the deal, making it very clear that she was no longer afraid of Samus; not now that she had discovered herself.

"Well, I'm going to finish gathering up what powers I can first, then I'll show her what's the damned case, she just made the last mistake of her sorry existence; she should've been smart enough to remain a clueless bitch; now she's marked and I'm going to kill her…she crossed the last line." Samus's intelligence was still showing despite her rage now as it was, there was nothing but a fierce lover now; that scooped up her mate and took him back inside of her ship.

Shu felt out of place since it was her carrying him, but he was too weak to do whatever he wanted, too weak to fight at this point; but he could smell Samus's arousal, since he knew her new instincts couldn't help but have her excited at seeing him ravaged and smelling the result of it. He knew what he was deciding for himself; there his mind seemed to be being made up as he was set down on her bed.

"Everything's so clean…Shu did you?" She was looking to her mate, who nodded softly again at this point; she clenched her fist and shook her head. Why did he have to think of her welfare despite his own being caused by great pain? "I'll repay this Shuzyn; you are too good to me even after what happened…my inability." Samus was upset that she couldn't stop this, and that she wasn't here when it happened.

Though Shuzyn could very easily smell her arousal and her rejecting herself for feeling that way, he noted Samus was starting to leave; he immediately lashed his tail around her waist.

"Shu? What are you…?" Samus was answered as she was yanked onto her mate who she had just laid down on the bed, she heard his sweet purr and shuddered softly; why was it so easy for this to happen? It wasn't right. "No Shu, we shouldn't do this now." She said in a straining tone, trying to resist the powerful urges she had; all of her feelings having been pent up at this point now were starting to flood her mind and senses.

"Computer…Lock doors, cut off sound, secure the ship." His voice was husky with a heavy dragonic purr on the rise, his left leg rising up and forcing Samus to stop on top of him.

"Shu stop this, I can't stop myself easily…you should know better." Samus seemed to be trying to stop herself, trying to find the reason in his eyes as to why he was willing to put himself through this?

"Then don't, I want my lover to know that this thing…what brutalized me wasn't you, I can sense your need; you hide it away well, but do you think you can handle yourself with rage and pent up need? You are not as human as before Samus, you need this…and I want need you to know that I am not hesitant, despite what happened." He was nibbling on her armor, which she still had yet to remove.

A tear flickered in her eyes as she looked at her mate, she watched that heavy chainmail cloth clatter to the ground; she watched him laying back and looking up at her in a way that was only just…and sexy to her.

"You…foolish dragon, I wish I knew why I loved you…" Samus had said, removing the helmet and soon enough much of that armor followed, leaving her in her shorts and her tank top; he was thinking of her the entire way, she was more than a little flattered that he was doing this and going this far as he was to ensure that she was in her prime.

(---Warning, Sexual content ahead; skip to next set of Parenthesis to avoid---)

-----------------------

Samus's inhuman snarl came to her rather quickly, a fit of needful lust had overcome her, there as her body pressed into his and gave a nice long grind as she let off a moan, it was a shuddering moan that proved his words.

"You know me…mmm, so well Shuzyn, its more why I love you…" she said this with a longing sigh.She wondered how she was so fortunate, for someone who thought himself a monster a short time ago, he had grown beyond that; become a wonderful friend at first..then her lover.

She laughed softly at this simple fact, she knew how lucky she was and she thanked the heavens for it. Shuzyn was such a terrific male, she would have said man; but he'd reminded her, though he was intelligent he was no man; not anymore. She wasn't that surprised that he wished to say that so often, his DNA tested negative to being any one part human.

"Unnh.." Samus's gasp sounded in surprise, she felt his touch, his claws rubbing against her breasts, there the rough scales dragging against her skin, while his talons played with her skin, the talon tips teasing her nipples as she watched them rolled over her chest. She was very needy of him then.

Her cries came with growing pace, as she drew herself onto his waist, lowering her hips until they were resting against his form, shortly after she grounded softly into his waist vigorously but still kindly. She was going to be gentle, still wanted to show him that she wasn't always so aggressive, she really wanted to make him feel more love than any other feeling; a way to thank him for everything thus far.

There was no movement from her at first, she took a moment to draw him from his sheath; which she had managed to shortly after rocking into him, to help his dragonhood come out first; using her hand to draw it from his sheath and hold him steady.

"Are you ready?" Samus whispered to him, looking at his eyes as she saw him not to her, this made him smile again; he was so brave to do this again after what happened to him.

Without another moment to wait, she drew his dragonhood into her heat, taking just the head in first; nice and slowl, her hips working to draw him into her as she bit back a moan, she smiled down at him and let her hands rest on his chest. Her instincts were sooner getting the better of her however, her hips gyrated slowly and forced the rest of his length into her walls; while she scratched gently at his chest.

"Nnhh.." Shuzyn's soft grunt was not one of pain, he felt her walls were massaging his member much the whole way through, as he slipped forward to hilt inside of her; he reached up and cupped her left breast within his claw.

"Shu...my delecate Shu.." she grinned at him in a manner that was animalistic, it was one grin of need, perhaps restrained effort on her part to keep from making him writhe. Her eyes shut as she arched her back and made sure that his his body was pressed to hers entirely.

It seemed that her sweet dragon had some nimble claws, she could feel that both of her nipples had grown near stone hard from his touch; his soft squeezing and rolling of her breasts made her whimper, it was the only thing from the only male she chose to be with could make her do.

"Mmphh!" A low and slightly frustrated cry came from her again, his teasing was getting worse since he introduced his tongue into play, this wasn't fair! She wanted to speak her words of disapproval, but a quick attentive lick on her nipple made her shudder.

"It's alright Samus, stop holding back alright? We're past that already, you've been kind enough to me now." his words were seriously meant, he kissed her then as he felt her walls gripping him tighter; he knew obviously what her body desired right now.

"B-But...nnh..." she bit her lip as he forced her to moan, she was flustered a little at this point, cheeks bright red from his hips working their way in a manner which forced her walls to part more now; from his masterfully shifting hips, it was odd how one might find a powerful dragonic being like Shuzyn as the bottom in the relationship but that's how it was.

"No more buts, no more toying...you know that your body wants it harder; I want this real lover of mine to stop hiding, you want ferocity...give in." Shuzyn wanted her to let go of the rage, his tail wrapped around her waist and led the rest to wrap around her left thigh; to give it a squeeze. "You must stop holding it in or you'll burst with it...at the wrong time, let's make some real love now woman." Shu's tone was dangerously aggressive, and was obviously bait for a certain lust of his mate's picking up.

"You said the magic word my pet..." her tone was hardly kind sounding, on the verge of being more amazon-like; with a firm command behind her words, her nails had grown out over this time, she thrust them both into his shoulders and forced him flat to the bed. No more words now, only actions to speak for how she felt, and what she knew she needed as well...just some serious rough love now.

The next moment was a stunning blow for Shuzyn, all he felt his Samus's body rubbing him wholly, rocking him up and slamming him down; with her hips moving with the intense lust she had, her movements were full of rage, and held back emotion; it was something that Shuzyn recognized inside of Samus when they were bonding in this way; their union through mating was something close and spiritual at times when one of them had a tied emotion or emotions that were growing serious.

Samus in her own mind was reliving the events that had befallen her the last few days, from her hunting her clone, from this strange mission parameters coming from her contractors, from her and Shuzyn's separation to try and complete the mission even faster; she found all of it so frustrating. It had become worse the moment she knew that Shuzyn was in danger, it had been worse that she failed to save him; a sudden buck from her lover had brought her mind back to reality, she yelped from a deep buck of his hips.

"Samus..." he bit on the side of her neck and twisted his waist in a powerful gyration as he thrusted up into her, his purring softly right in her ear had seemed to hit the spot on his lover; he felt her toes curl up as he thighs clutched his sides harder than they had been.

The actions had thrown her mind out of context, she lost all touch with that rage that was once there, she found herself inside of a sphere of pleasure; in her mind being helplessly thrown around an ocean of tension that was building around her. Her fingernails burrowed into her mate's shoulders as she drew him to sit upright forcefully, immediately punishing him for that thrust by riding him feverishly; those powerful hips pounding into his dragonhood with tremendous force, whipping up more and more friction with each shift and pull of her muscular legs as she forced her body to adjust in his lap.

There were no words that could describe it! This sudden pouring of carnal lust into her actions, as her legs locked around his lowerback, her hips pummeled into his body forcefully; just within those last moments of her powerful slams down onto his base, she locked them together by hilting him inside of her, and clenching her muscles as she seized upon him. Her body had simply exploded, a dam breaking under pressure from powerful stress, she felt him then; the sudden blast of his essence into her body, one that made her feel complete. Her eyes widened and a silly smile crossed her face; before her eyes shut tightly and she shuddered, letting off a deep cry that joined her mate's dragonic roar; the union had been complete now.

She collapsed on his chest and faded into darkness, such power had ended afterwards; she was finally satisfied.

(--End of Sexual Content--)

---------------

Shuzyn's mind had lost its ability to focus for the next few hours that passed them by, he lay beneath his mate; tangled up with her in the bed, both of his powerful wings wrapped around her partly as he watched her rest; his finger claws strumming through her blond hair as he smiled and nuzzled her lightly.

"My sweet... I promise I'll grow stronger, I can't let her do this to me again...not destroy what we've re-established, I promise I won't fail this time; I will find the power that I know is here...something calling to me." Shu knew that he could get stronger, he had fought with the creature Serris and absorbed its tremendous speed, a level of invulnerability while moving at that high pace; but he knew he could do more.

"I'll simply go and find it myself, its alright...I know where it is." Shuzyn's tone had taken one level for the stronger, a grin crossing his snout as he nuzzled Samus's hair; making sure not to waking the beautiful blond as she rested, they'd been through a lot in such a short time, but he seemed to know it was just beginning.

-- In Sector 3 (PYR) --

The SA-X knew that Samus had returned, she wasn't surprised by this move, and also seemed to ignore it; standing over her current victim, she absorbed more of her relatives...the native X here had been a fine meal for her; she watched part of her armor start to shift, before it retained its past form.

"Need More..." she growled now, annoyed that she didn't have enough of what she needed, just how many X did she to absorb? It was no longer a problem of maintaining personality, she had since evolved beyond that...indeed now she was greater than all other X.

"Heh, computer not half stupid; watching me, he know it too late." the SA-X laughed softly, at this point she knew that she was being watched; like an intelligent creature would, she had learned where the sensors were and knew just what she was doing; she was superior to it now, she was what he'd call a Meta-X.

As she left the area, allowing the computer to track her, she went off to hunt more of her own form; for the desire to grow was even more powerful. She'd had a taste of pleasure, something that she forcefully took from her male...yes, her male that was something that she had established by walking in and forcing him down. The SA-X demanded pleasure from him and had it, she shivered again at that last feeling that overtook her; it was so strong that it made her lay on him for over 15 minutes of rest.

"I...have more of that, monster male not refuse; I'll have that again." her voice was determined and her body seemed to shift slightly with that, her body agreed as to what she wanted; she was more than some Core-X with the form of Samus, as if mating with that dragon gave her something new. She felt more alive, and savored the feeling of that male's essence that had shot into her; something that she'd never had happen to her before.

"Male must...burst in me again." the SA-X was blushing, but had no idea what that heat was; she took what she desired from Shuzyn, but felt that she owed it to them both to make him do that again; as she went off, her mind still stuck on the subject of mating with the space dragon hybrid, she would first solve her immediate need for more X; then she would have the male again in celebration once absorbing what she needed.

(End chapter)

A bit of a twist I know, I've been doing some thinking about the SA-X and how she was unlike any other simple Core-X in the game, with a mind of her own she was able to use Samus's armor's ability to her advantage; I got to thinking that something as basic as satisfying a need to be with a significant other and having that, might draw this out in her. I hope you like the twist to it, the Meta-X thing isn't real of course, but a fine idea that I believe supports this growth.

Well until next chapter, adieu.

-Quentix


	11. Chapter:The Desperate Struggle

A/N: It's been a long time; I should've left a message or something. It seemed my summer was very hectic, but I am getting right back into the game and you will see chapters more regularly than not. I know it took me some time to get started, but I will make it all worth the wait; I assure you all of that. As for things to tell, I'll make it fast and sweet.

Changes from Metroid Fusion (the game obviously xD):

There is going to be a creature that never existed in the game, it is called the Neomare-X, it is a horse-like chimera, non-anthro (meaning it stands on all 4) and very temperamental. A powerful beast that wields energy fusion as a specialty, it can take any form of energy and use it in just about any shape (meaning a slicing weapon, blunt object, or just a plain orb of energy), and the last thing it has is the energy shell which is as you might guess a shell made up of whatever energy it happens to be wielding at the moment.

SA-X will continue to evolve, unlike the one in-game as readers may have come to understand she has been evolving in personality since the beginning; but also now she will have a limited form of absorption of new DNA into her body, you'll see how it works out in the story. I hope for it to make things interesting and not too ridiculous, if you want to leave me a note; then leave a review. I've checked up on the SA-X and I'm not satisfied as a follower of the Metroid series, so its why I take matters into my own hands folks, I hope that you don't mind the changes to the SA-X; some experiments must be allowed to be done for success as they say.

And one more reminder on the term 'suaen', for those who don't know, in the Aluasian language it means _"beloved"_ and was taught to Samus by Shuzyn after the two grew closer to one another.

Anyways now, let's get to the story shall we?

(End A/N)

Chapter 10: The Desperate Struggle: Flesh of the Core

While Samus had taken a break, forced by her _suaen _to do so, she wasn't really in the mood to get back to the mission, why she should be forced to give up her lover's safety for some stupid mission? It was amazing that she should feel so tender for just one male, but she knew inside if he ever did turn on her…things that she'd never wanted to consider or think about; she felt a squeeze around her waist draw her attention back to real life, and his nose against her hair made her smile.

"Hey Shu..?" she spoke his name gently and let her body turn in his hold and wrapped her around his lower back, just under his wings; pressing her face into his neck, nuzzling at the surprisingly tender scales there.

"Yes Samus? What is it?" he looked the beautiful blond in her eyes and leaned down to peck her lips.

Samus grinned as he pecked her lips and grabbed his neck, clutching him for a nice hungry kiss just once before letting him go. "Do you think that we'll stay together? I mean, this creature…the SA-X, she is so much more than I am; she can be so much more…for you even." ‑­

Samus hated to admit it, but while the creature was indeed becoming more and more like her and yet…still not every day; she could be more.

"Samus, never doubt how much of a hold you have on me." He grinned and licked her neck softly., scooping her up in his arms so they were looking eye to eye; she wasn't that much smaller, but enough that he could do this and fortunately with no protest from Samus.

"I don't doubt that Shu, but I am logically asking you should some other female Ridley come along that you won't leave me in shambles or…the stars forbid, betray me for anything." She noticed a small look of pain run across his face, and she cupped his cheek, to stop him from turning away from her.

For a moment Shuzyn looked at her eyes, he knew she was asking this with good reason, she would never ask him something like this unless it was important to her and so he didn't let the pain sink, there was no need to; he breathed it away, in a single breath.

"I want to know Shu, we love each other….but will we always love one another? There is no other for me, I have never given myself to anyone like this; you must understand Shu…its completely important to me." Samus's tone was serious and she wanted him to know it.

Looking at her eyes, she'd feel a kiss from him first; a first heart melting kiss that made her shoulders fall slack, before Shu pulled back and nosed her throat and looked at her softly. "Yes, I will not betray you…I will be with you as long as my heart beats; my body may recover, and my ashes can help me rise again. Or in plain English Samus, I am yours as long as we live." He said as he grinned at her.

"Thank you Shuzyn." Was all she said as she rested her head on his neck, she had sacrificed so much to be with him, her tarnished reputation for hunting Ridley and then taking in a mutate who looked considerably like Ridley himself though shorter and different colors. She didn't want it to fold up in her face, to have him turn on her and be a true monster…to make her hollow on the inside and lost without a soul for the rest of her days, as she knew this was just how she'd feel if such a thing like this was to go through and happen.

The two of them cuddled for a good while, just staying close to one another and remaining in their embrace; she finally sighed as she heard the computer calling to her; it was her dear old computer CO calling her to work. "Shu…I owe you a shower with me…later for being such a good boy." She whispered that to his ear and bit down on his neck, a soft nibble before she went to answer the call, dress in her armor, and then go off which she'd have to do.

While Samus when off, Shu rose and gave her backside a little swat with the tip of his tail, a small smile from his face before he dressed in his loincloth and his chainmail tunic; he was going to go hunting and had let Samus know that earlier on. For now, the two were parting ways again from her ship.

‑­

"Good luck Samus, protect yourself always." He said as he spread his wings and took off towards Sector 4 (AQA), he was going to be heading into the aquatic sector and was going to find what had been calling out to him, something in the way of a powerful pulse that was reaching over to him; a new power that was in the hands of an adversary that he would be taking apart in a short time. He wasn't going to let anything stand in the way of his gaining power when he needed it; this much was going to be proving the point now.

--In Sector 4--

SA-X had been rather proud of what had happened, had mating with her new dragon mate done this? She found that her normal form was toughening up, she found herself more muscular and had been nearly as strong as she was in her Varia suit form; it was interesting that it seemed such a thing that gave her pleasure would lead to this.

"He gave me this, my dragon being…he felt so good and he did this for me, he gave me this power." SA-X was very sure that it was Shuzyn's mating with her; rather her taking the pleasure from him by forcing him down, which felt normal as it was anyway. She wondered why she had been craving him, and even now she found that her body had gained a more curvy shape; more to fit her athletic shape but also in a way to make her more fit, she even felt sexy.

"That word, Sexy…I like it. I am Sexy." She smiled to herself, looking her naked form over in the water's surface while standing over it. She had been experimenting, by absorbing X of all sorts; while she had been in a mood to relax, there was no way that she was going to just totally settle into this; her target Shuzyn was going to be taken again, a powerful heat filled her groin when she thought about him.

"I'll make him see it, I am Sexy." She said with a smirk this time, something that she had been practicing had been facial appearances; the proper expressions in annoyance, anger, a lot of things were coming to her faster and she seemed less and less interested in Samus and more in taking a certain someone from her.

She suited back up with a simple thought, figuring that the only problem was that he was so fiercely loyal to Samus and that he wouldn't come willingly with her. She knew that if he resisted it would make her sad and frustrated, she had hurt him badly last time and felt guilty about it; but it wouldn't stop her from having what she would demand of him regularly.

"He doesn't have to like it, he's serving me…I want him to show me true feeling, to…feel for me." She didn't know the right word, she knew it wasn't the right one, but it was going to have to do for right now; though now she went to find him since that was the more important thing for her to do. Such a thing would be child's play in her mind and she was going to embrace it and him when she was finished, she'd have that right word she imagined.

--From the Entrance of Sector 4--

‑­

Shuzyn found his way inside of the sector easily, the computer had warned him that SA-X was last located somewhere in there, but since Shu had fought and killed the Serris-X, he was at least confident he could escape her and flee fast enough that she wouldn't be able to follow him or where he may actually be headed; he knew the map from studying the sheet when he'd seen it and that was going to be enough for Shu to make a difference.

"Neomare is the creature kept here…hmmm…That means that the original is long since dead, its Neomare X; I wonder what the ability is for it?" he did have to wonder what this creature would be giving him, for reasons being obvious he was going to be fighting and planned to fully decimate the creature in all of its entirety. Shu was going to have a bout ahead of him that he'd be forced to worry about, a creature that wielded enough powers to be a real threat, it was locked away in a secret lab; even with Security doors it wouldn't keep him away. He could simply rip them down; it wasn't a real challenge for him to shred them.

Though he had gotten to read a little bit about the Neomare creature, it had been nabbed from Aether's Dark/Light border before the Dark Aether collapsed entirely. All that was known about it was that this rare creature seemed to have the ability to walk on both sides of the realms; light and dark. Wielding numerous energies, but most special to it was the power to shield itself through varying shapes of an energy shell that it might decide.

"Well I wanted a challenge, that Serris beast gave me one and now…it's the Neomare-X's turn." He knew the original was long eaten and this just might prove more interesting in the long run, to fight essentially a two in one creature.

With no fear, Shuzyn headed straight into the Neomare's Lair, ignoring any warning scents that he caught in the air; indeed the X copied their victims down to the point; taking all that they had to offer from their prey to copy and yet still there was nothing that was of any use when it came to their losing shape or form.

Shu's open walking in of course wasn't going to go unchecked; without warning a powerful blast of water plasma struck his back and sent him into a forward tumble while he caught his balance and whipped his tail back into the side of the large horse-like creature. He couldn't tell what it was, the creature was at least 12 foot tall at the shoulder and snorting streams of energy in annoyance; well he'd pissed the X off and it was too late to back out now, even though he clearly had no intention of doing that in the first place.

"You wanna play, good…Let's get started." He said as his roared, flaring his wings and slamming his talons into the metal-floor, easily tearing up the metal and glaring at his new enemy; this would get very interesting in hopes that he'd get a work out of this brawl, unknowing that he was under the surveillance of the computer CO; who was reporting to the Galactic Federation's G.A.Z.E. section who enjoyed keeping tabs on all of the bounty hunters; no matter who they were or how powerful they were.

--Communications Open--

"So, how is this monster? Is he a threat?"

"He does pose a slight threat, but is well controlled by the Bounty Hunter, Samus Aran."

"Controlled? Is he intelligent?"

"His name is Shuzyn, a name that he goes by; though I have been through the database and there is no name on record. To answer that question, this subject 'Shuzyn' possesses tremendous intelligence; genius level intellect easily. He also possesses tremendous powers with only one recorded weakness to the SA-X's Ice beam and likely also to the Ice missiles possessed by Miss Aran as well."

"Getting back to the control issue, does the Huntress have some kind of collar control? Or does she merely promise the creature things to get its alliance? We might be able to use a beast with this kind of strength; if we can whet that appetite and sate it."

"The form of control appears to be some kind of bond, of trust and closeness that is reminiscent of what humans might call significant others; A bond that has been forged on a personal between the two."

"What? Repeat again? You're kidding me, Samus Aran and that monster? Not likely, Miss Aran is known for being very cold to suitors and isn't known for getting too close to anyone."

"Be that as it may, it doesn't change the results of what Miss Aran has with this subject."

"…I see, keep tabs on the monster; either way it's no major threat if its bonded to her. Miss Aran has just become more dangerous is all there is to note."

"Understood, Communication ended."

--End Communications--

(Along with Samus)

As the trials went onward, Samus found herself once more in the company of the destructive X, but by now her powers had grown tremendously with what she faced, she was in that same fact leaving very little to change as a threat to be faced. She was finding herself already in the company of another titanic monster located in Sector 5; she was growing weary of the creature's shadow as she proceeded her way inside of the sector, she had to find and destroy the monster before it caused anymore damage.

"Why do I have to get stuck with these damned jobs? I wonder sometimes, I should charge the bastards extra." Samus may have done jobs for the Galactic Federation, but by no means did she owe them any tribute; certainly she did it as a favor to the memory of her old CO Adam Malkovich, but again it was nothing terribly substantial; they paid well enough and that was all that mattered mainly in the end.

She sighed and proceeded her way into the sector, destroying the X that were along the way and absorbing them, it felt strange since it wasn't a want, but something closer to a need to destroy them when she saw these creatures. The way the X would mimic all forms of life that the creature came into contact with; all except for their hunters, the metroids. And she was that hunter once more, the one who would save the existence of the Universe; she felt that she was finally starting to see the life that the Chozo saw fit for her.

"Old Bird…I miss you sometimes." She said softly to herself as she wandered into the darkness, it was just enough that it brought a small wrenching feeling upon her heart; she was hoping that she might've grown past that, but even she knew that no one could totally hide from one's emotions.

She knew that she had another and that was the only thing she needed to make it in this world, the only one who she needed; as she looked ahead of her when she entered the next room, she spotted an energy tank and tilted her head to the side; these things usually had some kind of safe guard feature if not some kind of catch that would stop her from getting it normally.

"Yeah right, it's not that easy." It was what she told herself, without any thought she leapt onto the left wall and ran along the wall's surface for about 7 steps before leaping over to the energy tank and taking it into her Varia suit; though she stopped right there and blinked again, waiting for something to happen; strange…no resistance?

"How strange, an easy energy tank to get my hands on…something's up here, I know it." She said as she started walking towards the exit again, though the moment she stepped onto the ground, she immediately felt the ground beneath her grow heavy; and within moments she was already falling through the ground level rather swiftly. She knew right away where she was headed, into the clutches of this Bio-Weapon, who based upon its horrible looking body was named justly as Nightmare.

"Well this is where it gets messy." She said straight away, as she watched the energy blasts fire off from its arms, she took to leaping up the wall's side; the battle was just beginning and she knew she was in for a hell of a fight.

(Back with Zaoxu)

The battle had begun to take its toll on him, slamming his back into the distant pillar as he rolled his body off to the side; as his latest wounds throbbed in pain, the bizarre form of healing that he'd attained at simply being what he was; the unique form of Ridley-beast/Aluasian had allowed him to regenerate quickly, though at the cost of being quite tender to the spots…so he may as well have had bleeding flesh since it hurt like hell when he got hit there.

Indeed the Neomare X was quite a beast to face down, his claws were riddled in its blood; he knew even with its power fusion, it wasn't going to be facing off with much more physical damage that he could give. With that, Shuzyn moved in for the assault and tore his claws across the creature's left side, using the hyper agility gained from just being part Aluasian; though he didn't stop there as he brought his spear tail up and thrusted it through the stomach of the brutal creature and cleanly raised the Neomare X off of the ground.

"Yeah! Now what?!" He seemed to take a lot of pride in finally rising the beast; catching it off guard and striking what seemed to be the mortal blow, though as he watched it transform into a Core X he cursed it while it did so.

Just as the creature finished changing, it shot him up close with a fusion blast of its bio-electricity that ran clear through his body; though not with the effects that the creature wanted, since he retaliated with a powerful blast of glacial plasma at point blank in this point; most obviously sealing the creature's fate within that single shot that he knew would stop it from rising again.

"Gotcha, you little bugger; payback's…a bitch." He said as he panted, watching the Core X float there waiting to be absorbed; which he happily leapt into it to do so.

He felt the X's absorption into his body at least heal a majority of those early wounds that he'd suffered, something that he was also happy to receive, healed wounds always felt better; he was just glad that they were so superficial as noted, it could have been much worse in overall points.

"Whoa…" he felt the new ability surge inside of his body, his scales gaining a little hue of color; turning a brighter silver-white along the underbelly, leaving his feathered wings with a surprise design on the underside. Something of a brilliant fusion of Red, navy, and metallic green feathers in a swirl/spiral-esque shape; clearly a new design that acknowledged his new power.

Shuzyn was very happy about the power that he'd absorbed and seemed to be unaware of his surroundings, though hearing a familiar giggle; something that still sent dread through his body now to think about it led him to turn around completely.

"You…" he said nothing more, since anything else to be said was warranted, he couldn't stand to lose his cool; which he was very close to doing.

"Mate becoming more powerful, I can see…I can feel a want growing inside of me; it burns me here." She put a hand on her stomach and rubbed it.

"Y-you…can't be…no way." He looked at the SA-X with widening eyes, conception after breeding with him? No! It couldn't be a possible thing, that this creature had some bizarre form of life inside of her womb; he frowned harder…the X wasn't majorly human and in that fact that it could regenerate with anything, there was no way…he couldn't tell at all.

The SA-X seemed to know what he was getting at, reading the database seemed to help the SA-X understand the reaction she was getting. "No mate, not yet…didn't get…preg-nant…that's fine, I don't want that…not yet. Want you though, I still want you." The SA-X seemed to understand it all, the body language of his seemed to show still some memories of what they'd been through already.

"I am not your mate, you raped me…you forced me to do something that I'd never wanted with you. You're not Samus, don't pretend!" he was outraged, this creature called him mate and tried to approach for another good time? Well the hell he'd be giving up this time!!

"You're my mate, still…mated with me whether you wished to or not. Will take you again, defiant little male; I like…like that you resist, you fight…make me burn more." She stepped closer, summoning a new form of attire; an armored form of a catsuit, something that fit her body tightly and obviously would protect her since its real form was her armored flesh.

"Burn huh? Well you're right about that one thing, you'll be burning when I'm finished with you, then I'll put you to a cold freeze on top of all that." He seemed to have his plan all settled, he'd have to be really careful; his anger didn't serve him against this now much wiser version of his greatest enemy.

"Good, we play before we mate again; this time we play much longer here, little miss Samus is away; busy with another relative." The SA-X seemed to be amused by the thought, no longer caring about the X and their wish to destroy their enemies, it had nothing to do with her anymore; she was the most powerful X now, even her SA-X doubles walking around didn't have any clue of what she had become.

--With Samus--

After destroying the Nightmare-X, she absorbed the Gravity suit and was trying to locate Shuzyn, she knew that he'd have found danger again with her…she knew that her lover was a magnet for that little harlot. This time, Samus was going to kill her, she had more than doubled in power since the last time they clashed; the new Gravity suit made her feel even more powerful, she was sure that she could handle being hit by the ice beam this time, all she had to do was find her and kill her for touching her mate again.

Little did Samus know, she was wandering right into a walk space that would put her powers to the test…this time against one of the more cold forms of the SA-X; she'd figure out the truth on her own now, with what it was.

(End Chapter)

Well this should prove to be interesting shouldn't it? I am still following the game's original plan by having Samus fight these creature's one by one, but I also plan to take it a little past that. Shuzyn now faces the SA-X with his newest power taken from the Neomare X, while unknowing that the SA-X has a newer strength thanks to mating with him from the time before.

He hopes for retribution, but will he get it? That's the real question, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you again soon; until then adieu.

-Quentix


	12. Chapter: Battle for Affection

A/N: Well things were heating up last chapter for not just Samus but Shuzyn as well, the SA-X has intentions that are anything but honorable; but what else is new for her? She wants to steal someone very special from Samus and its going to be coming down to a confrontation that's coming up raring to go.

Just wait and see! Read and Enjoy!

(End A/N)

--

Chapter 11: Huntress vs. Clone, Battle for Affections

Shuzyn threw himself backwards and tumbled on the ground to carefully avoid those numerous shots of the ice beam aimed for him; he wasn't quite as stupid as he was before when he'd been caught off guard. He knew Samus's full power form just as well as the next foolish pirate who was coming to die at her blaster.

He'd spent more time by her side than a lot of allies might consider doing of course, he had been there right alongside her during missions against the Space Pirates or a bounty head; and while this knowledge helped him greatly, since he knew what to avoid…even now he was stunned by the SA-X's habits; extremely human actions being taken and responses towards his own attacks.

As the battle carried on, he unleashed his new powers carefully, fusing the plasma breath of his in a claw now; focusing it into his left palm before he'd launched the burning plasma at the SA-X, the blast hit her just as he hoped it would.

"Gotcha!" he said with a grin that was forming on his snout, as it seemed that it did some decent damage to her body now.

Indeed it had knocked her back and put her down on the floor long enough, that she rose again and frowned at him; he was happy to disobey her? It was just enough that her armor withstood the blast of plasma, but the ball had really hurt; the energy was working enough that she flinched at it.

"You…hurt me, why..? Why do you resist me? I love you…I love what you are, my mate." Her words were truly confused and hurt, the mask drawing back to show her eyes lit with pain; he struck her enough that it made her seriously question why he was resisting it so much?

Shu looked at her and frowned as he stopped, he didn't gather another orb and shoot her in the face now that her armor was down on her face; the head was vital…he wanted to shoot her. Why hadn't he acted against her? Her words…those words that were chosen made his heart wrench with emotion.

"…" he said nothing in response and instead prepared his wings for sonic flight, he needed to get out of here and fast.

"Why? I love you…Shu-zyn…love you…I love you with this…this heart." She said as she stepped forward towards him, lowering her arm cannon and starting towards him.

The words made him flinch, as he felt his heart take another blow just then; he glared at her with eyes of pain.

"Love..? LOVE?! What could you know of love! You force him to mate with you now…twice! And you think that I can love you?!" he spat this out in rage, as his heart just took a new blow, it made him roar at her; baring his fangs like a serious beast would, he leapt back towards the exit, on all four letting his wings fold slightly so he could push past her.

She let out a cry, she jumped onto his back and wrapped her fingers around his neck and cried in his ear, while she hugged him from behind tightly; letting her bare skin stroke over his scales.

"Sorry! So sorry! Never wanted…wanted to cause pain for mate! Shu-zyn, don't go! Don't fly! No leave…don't leave!" her voice crackled in pain, the SA-X desperately rubbing over his stomach and shoulders.

"Never hurt again, not want you…Shu-zyn…don't hate me; don't hate…please love. Want love…your love most important." She desperately tried to reach him and stroked her fingers along his shoulder blades.

He stopped, nearly collapsing under the touch her that was being given once more; how was this possible?! Why was she learning so fast?! Why did she have to sound so much like Samus!! He was more pissed than anything else right now, why did she have to sound so sincere? He hated himself for even thinking that she was. She wanted his love? How could a monster think that? Wait…a minute there, monster…wasn't he a monster? A Beast that was just intelligent to understand knowledge and thinking?

How fitting that he was calling her a monster and that she was now trying to show him how she felt, he knew that he wasn't going anywhere the moment that he felt her leg rubbing at his hip; he was confused…this was so unfair now. He loved Samus, the real Samus without any warrant! There was no way this beast could have him when he belonged to her.

'_A little judgmental aren't you? Who's the beast? Who's the monster? Don't forget whose shape fits that monster description.'_ His crudely intelligent mind laying some facts out to him.

'**_Go right to hell, with your intelligence'_** he said right back to that little voice in his mind, damning it for all that it was doing to him; oh this wasn't any good for him…no good to not be able to think, to feel as he did…he knew that it was already leading to something terrible and he was going to be betraying Samus once more. Not him, his mind's confusion and his body's willingness be damned was what! He was cursing himself the entire time he was being rolled over.

(Suggestive Content ahead—just a warning)

--

He felt himself being rolled onto his back and the SA-X passionately kissing him, pressing her body into his; she held his shoulders and kissed him with tears streaming down her eyes. He saw that look in her eyes as she kissed him and felt her warm core aching for him, this was just so unreal. He hated this; he had to hate this and himself for this whole thing. He hated that he began to kiss her back now and that he was feeling her hips working eagerly against his own.

(End Content)

"I…I can't do this!" he said as he sat up, pushing her from his body and looking at her and just shaking his head rapidly.

She was still on him and crawled her way so their hips pressed together again and just looked into his eyes, she knew that look…devotion; that look that she craved from him. She knew who it was for the moment that she saw that look in his eyes, suddenly she grew very angry. This was what did it for her every time! She grabbed his shoulders and forced him down onto his back.

"What is it..?! Why do you resist me? I need you! I want you! I want to love you!!" she said with a cry of desperation as she kissed him once again and held him closely to her.

Once more this struggle from within had started up from him deeply from the meaning of his heart, he was no longer confused and seemed to find just what he wanted to do; he showed at her and made sure that she was off of him and now he was able to struggle.

He rolled her over and pinned her to the ground, claws in her sides while his throat filled with hot plasma, he was going to give her a focused Graviton Plasma beam and end this; point blank range.

However his attack would never to strike; as the next moment was one that he wouldn't forget, his eyes going wide with the feeling of his flesh being pierced heavily; a large spine of ice becoming very present in his stomach now, this as a result of the SA-X's retaliation of an ice beam at that same point blank range.

"You SEE?! Look what you made me do!" she yelled out in anguish, seeing her mate wounded so heavily wasn't something the SA-X took all that much pleasure in.

The SA-X growled at him and prepared to fire again, in this moment intending to end his life; to perhaps end all of the angst that he seemed to be the source of. However she was cut short, as a familiar tail pierced her midsection; before the generation of hot plasma at that range blew her away, through the wall clearly of the section area.

"Now…we're even." He said as he tore the ice spine in two and covered the wound with his tail, wrapping it twice around his stomach and limping backwards; turning dropping to all four so he could run.

Quickly Shuzyn took off in a swift burst of speed and gained some serious pace while he was racing down the length of the path; feet quickly moving as he kicked off of the path's base and seemed to making a swift effort to move as fast as possible. He was making his way towards the aquatic region, he knew that she might not try to look for him there; it was the only place he could heal without being disturbed, and better yet where to find some X to absorb.

The SA-X's inhuman scream rang throughout the entire cavern as she burst from the wall, she looked around after her wound had recovered and sniffed the air.

"Run if you want, I've decided…I'll give you feelings after, I'll force you first Shuzyn. I love you…but fine, pain first Shu-zyn." She gave a soft angry hiss, she was tired of his resistance; he wanted to be loyal to her original? Fine then, she'd rip her to shreds now!

However as a spiral beam ripped through her back and sent her forward, she turned back and made sure that her armor was up in point, obviously she was pissed off; the beam…and the strength of it was proof enough, finally it was time for another encounter between her and her original.

Immediately following that moment it would seem that things were going to be for a different thing in point, Samus had enough of seeing her; and her rage was very clear on this way.

"There is a point that I would let anyone pass, but there are just points that you don't mess with." Samus's voice was anything but happy, her tone very much showed her anger; she was bitter and hateful of her clone by now.

She'd had enough of this creature's existence and while she wasn't so sure that she'd be able to take her, she'd be damned if she let this bitch touch her mate again, her _suaen_ that had just earlier on given her the last bits of reassurance that she'd never have to be alone as long as he was alive, that alone was enough to her feel complete.

But smelling his blood on the way in, spotting signs of a struggle told her just what had gone down yet again.

"As I kill you clone, then no one will ever have to know of your shameful existence." Samus's voice was beyond the usual coldness that it had gained when she was going to be eliminating, in fact no…it was many times worse than that.

The SA-X's face twisted in rage, so her original had come to try and kill her? And then she was talking about the galaxy not knowing of her existence? These very things had put her over.

"And when I kill you Samus, then I will have Shu-zyn all to myself and I will curse the universe…he is all I need and all I want! You and your reputation, all of these memories of pain can go to sleep in your hell! I believe not in such things; only that my mate…he needs me and that you have blinded him." Though no sooner had she finished her words was she shot twice more.

The battle started right there, there was no need to hold back any further and no need to wait…all she needed was right here; Samus fired one of the Ice missiles at the SA-X, beneath her helmet her eyes were hot with rage. Her metroid nature had had ready to devour her on the spot, she was going to destroy her and then absorb all of her pathetic thoughts and what had become of this twisted form.

However the SA-X avoided the missile and fired an ice beam at her, retaliating with an adaptive aim that was tracking with Samus's great agility. She was stunned at how anger changed this whole situation, as another shot ripped through her armor; she ducked and shot the floor where Samus was landing ahead of time.

"Nnh!" Samus gave a surprised grunt as she recovered quickly and tumbled after having dealt with the fall itself and then turning to catch an ice beam to the body; it wasn't taken with much want.

The SA-X gave chase quickly, as she found Samus already trying to pull back down the pathway, she was doing her best to give a much harder chase than she normally gave; in fact she intended to end this if she could. There was no wish for this to continue, she was deciding that she'd much rather just destroy the bounty Huntress and kill her off.

The SA-X's ice beam caught Samus in the lower back and forced her into a side roll; while the SA-X fired again and managed to connect one more, a critical moment stopped her gaining momentum cold. This was the form of an energy charged claw grabbing her face, with such speed did he catch her; that as he raced with her body towards the sector's wall, her body flailed like that of a rag deal beneath the sheer force he was generating.

"Paying you back in Spades!" he yelled as he slammed the SA-X's body deeply into the wall, while opening his snout and unveiling a fully charged Graviton burst from his snout; it was this monstrous unleashed this fully charged blast of fusion force upon her body.

As the blast engulfed her, his beam clearly shot the SA-X through the area's wall and into some other section of the habitat; he was careful not to use his most potent form of the blast, which would depressurize the sector.

As the blast result had settled over the landscape while his claws ached for a moment, he wasted no time in doubling back and taking Samus into his arms, drawing her up into his arms while racing in the opposite direction. While she had gained the Speed Booster via the little download machine at an alternate location; it was clear that she was surprised to find Shuzyn with an ability similar to the one she held.

"Shu? Why are you fleeing? We can kill her right now! End this conflict, this whole thing." She was questioning her dear lover of course; while she was glad that he cared about her, she was quite fine and the SA-X had just caught her off guard.

"Samus we have a lot to discuss, this has gone beyond destroying a mere clone…sadly it's become much more." He said as he raced back to the ship, the one place that they could discuss this without anyone trying to listen in.

--Communications Open--

"Malkovich? What's going on at the station? We just indication of heavy damage to the station in Sector 4 (AQA), what's the source?"

"It was a battle that the SA-X started with the being Shuzyn, some kind of attempt to pin him was made…before the being retaliated, starting the battle."

"What has happened?"

"It appears the SA-X is either incapacitated or destroyed, my scans haven't yet revealed any relevant information of that nature yet."

"Trying to pin the beast? Did anything else of relevance take place?"

"Samus Aran hastily engaged the SA-X when Shuzyn was damaged by the SA-X; it appears that she may well resent the existence of the rapidly developing intelligence within the creature."

"Developing intelligence? What are you getting at Malkovich? We're not just dealing with a mindless form of X-parasite anymore?"

"Exactly that as you've stated, the creature's intelligence is becoming more and more human-like as the time passes. The SA-X has taken a very direct interest in the beast Shuzyn, I'd surmise similar to the bond that Samus shares with the beast; this confirms that Aran's control over the beast is beyond any mere master/slave bond."

"Confirms Malkovich? Don't be a fool! Even if this Shuzyn has a bond with Samus, it's purely one way; even if she is screwing the monster to make sure it blindly follows her, don't let your hypothesis get in the way of proper understanding."

"And if this isn't just a hypothesis?"

"Then we'll have to consider destroying the beast, we can't have Aran running around with something that dangerous, do you understand?"

"Understood sir, ending communiqué."

--Communications End--

Back on the ship

Shu told Samus everything that had happened with the SA-X in the sector, how she broke down and began to cry…how he nearly gave in. Though he explained to her, that it was no act and that her double was working to gain a sense of self, understanding that she was more than a creature basing life on survival.

"…I understand Shu, you're worried about destroying something that didn't know it's alive right? I don't believe we have a choice. Frankly, I am disgusted that the X…violated me in such a way. But you would really want to try and see some peace resolved?" she was surprised, considering all of the atrocities committed against him.

She knew that he was the rape victim twice now and he wasn't really better off considering that the SA-X was still trying to claim him like some kind of wild animal and that made her blood boil.

"At least to see that she comes to understand some things, whether she's destroyed or not is her own choice…I just want to be with you." He said as he curled his wings around her.

While he was torn over that thought in truth, he wasn't going to let the thoughts cloud his mind; his love was for Samus and there was nothing else to be thought in that regard.

"I don't know about you Shuzyn, but I am incredibly frustrated." Samus was hinting at something else, the look in her eye was anything but frustration…at least not of the normal kind; her eye glinted as what was left of her armor that was on; was removed while Shuzyn looked at the ground.

"Frustrated? I agree with you there, I can't seem to straighten out my feelings on the matters; things are just getting to me in many ways you might say, from the matters at hand to what we're going to do. We will complete your mission I know…but you know; I don't know what to feel any-mmph…mm." he was cut off by a full impact tackle/kiss combination.

Shu found himself on the bed with Samus on him, aggressively kissing him and raking over his chest with her nails; she seemed to really need of the closeness; after hearing so much…she was going to fix that confusion of his.

"It's okay Shu, don't think…don't feel anything except what I'll be giving you; let me solve both of our problems now." She said it in a husky tone, she also found that she didn't need to work that hard; his body was responding and quickly.

--

As Samus adjusted her hips, she slid down on Shu's dragonhood slowly, shuddering as she wiggled her way down to his base. It was an amazing feat that she could hold such a large length within her, but she merely did what she desired…she took something that she wished to do and made sure that she was satisfied with the result.

"Ah…, S-amus…" his breath was soft and carried on the heat of the moment, feeling her press against him while his claws strummed up and down her sides while he held himself to her body; his legs bending at the knees instinctively.

It was a wise thing to do since Samus had rocked her waist and shifted her legs to curl under his knees, making sure that she was anchored well to his body; she placed her hands on his chest and looked at his face, watching the gentle feeling in the eyes that made her smile a little more as she started rocking her waist against his own slowly at first.

Her hips rolled down against his hips as she gave a little a little sigh, as she rolled her hips into his deeply and let her body descend as she pushed herself down against his hips. With a soft slap she had started just a slow pace of grinding and pushing herself along his body, pumping downward on his hips while she smiled at her lover.

"Ah…Shu…" she moaned to him and groped at his chest while she rocked downward onto him, shutting his eyes and rolling her waist while her mind cleared…she focused on nothing but the pleasure; as her blond hair shifted, resting splayed against her back. She continued to work her body down on him.

Was a change coming about her? She felt a shock through her body and found her hips working harder…grounding deeper while she looked down at him, just a low growl while she licked along his lips; she was picking up for some reason…and it was tied to her pleasure.

(End chapter)

Heh I know it's a weird place to leave it, but I am intending to continue with something really special this next chapter; I assure you it will be good.

You won't be dismayed, so allow me to get started on the next chapter.

Till then, Adieu

-Quentix


	13. Chapter: Samus's change of Heart

A/N: Well I hope this is proving to be exciting to all of my readers, I hope to shock you with the content in this new chapter coming up. Wait till you see what the Galactic Federation intends to do, as this story will take a new turn…will this change Samus's alliance all together? Come and find out.

Oh and one little note to make to the readers, I'll be using some extra things that never actually happened in the game, but I'm sure you figured that out…heh, and of course I just want you all to know this is my speculation; as we know the Galactic Federation is still a government organization and the government always keep things to themselves, anything useful.

Without further adieu, on with this chapter.

(End A/N)

--

Chapter 12: Samus's change of Heart

As Samus looked into her mate's eyes, she couldn't help but smile; yes this was probably the strangest relationships that she never thought she'd find herself in. The one male that she fell for was no longer human, but she knew that neither was she. Perhaps in appearance she was, but this didn't change what she felt inside. Her heart was settled on her choice; there was nothing quite as true for her than this.

She wondered if he knew that. Her beautiful lover, who wished nothing more than to protect her and love her; she found it was so touching just how dedicated to her he was. Yes she'd show him how much she cared, that creature the SA-X…the clone…no this was a whole different matter now. She knew that the SA-X had a consciousness, during her fight she could sense not a rival; almost an extension of herself.

"Shuzyn…my beautiful love, come on…show me more of that nature of yours; make the X on this station know…" she grinned, since she knew the ship's soundproof room would keep them from making any noise at all; but she was planning to make him roar.

(--Sexual Content ahead--)

That was something that she cherished, she was still the only one that could love him and make him feel this; it was one of the few things in her life that was truly hers and that was this love. Her hips wrenched down on his and twisted at his base, much to her satisfaction did she feel his reaction; that deep pulsing inside of her walls that made her clench down on him harder.

"Ahh..! Samuss…" he hissed her name and cupped her breasts with his claws and gave a soft squeeze to her powerful mounds. Yes…her body held the resilience of the Metroids; he knew that he could make her writhe and that she'd make him feel it in turn, his dragonhood now pulsing deeply inside of her, while he let his claws squeeze her breasts again; giving them a soft set of clenching around her mounds, glancing into her eyes.

She didn't answer him verbally instead she drew her hips back up and slammed down on him, this was what she wanted; to get the response from his body in this way and his passion. She pressed her lips to his muzzle and kissed him hard, while a growl rolled deeply from her throat as her hips worked hard against his.

As the passion between the two of them began to build more and more, all her body could do was work harder; her heart was racing and her emotions were overflowing. All of her anger, her pain and sorrow, any doubts and even regrets were gone from the moment. She used all of it, as her hips rose and descended with great force, enough to shake the alloy reinforced bed…it was given that she had to change her bed to support Shu when he started coming with her on missions and even more so when they grew intimate. Least to say, they were very rowdy when it was her choice to have him.

There was no doubt who the dominant between them, while Shuzyn had his times now and then; she was really the one in charge of it; as she had been with most things in her life. This came to be a fact when she saved him from some attempt at destroying Ridley along with him, she couldn't watch a life waste away, let alone this man…the only one who stood by her side willingly as a human; she could return that favor now.

Now she was enjoying her time with her love, this male that now she was exposing her heart to was the most important to her…yes that was what she felt, even though she'd heard him so it so often since they first coupled.

'_Samus, never say that…don't let it become the truth, as much as I love you and you love me…don't let me become the most important; your life to live is always more important. We will be lovers, friends, we are one…but you are still the most important; carry this always in mind; you are the universe's only hope for peace. And I love you for it…'_ she remembered his speech while they were making love now, while she kissed him harder and rode him into the bed with more force; her truer passions began to rise.

She couldn't help herself, he was the person she loved the most, she betrayed her heart and his wish not to love him so much. While she was the truth for the universe and he was her truth; that was what she decided. As she huffed and continued to grind her body into his harder, her mind was really beginning to shiver, as the need now was growing…she needed him to finish, she wanted her beloved dragon to fill her now.

"You complete me, Shuzyn…Ah…!" these were her last words, she felt him gripping her tightly, felt his tail around her waist and claws taking her hands, entwining their fingers while his essence fired into her.

She shut her eyes and had clutched to him happily, this made her feel complete…yes the one thing in this world that she loved, aside from her life, it was him and it was what he had to offer her. Maybe someday…someday she'd try to conceive with him…but that day was a long way off.

Her body pressed down onto his own while she bit along his neck, it was what she loved about him most of all, the embrace of passion and her release…she finally exploded in all of her ecstasy; feeling him fill her up and now her body's reaction to it…their embrace was just what she hoped.

(--End of Sexual Content--)

--Communications open—

"Sir? Have you decided how you wish to deal with Samus and Shuzyn?"

"_Of course I have, I want you to order Samus to leave. We have a special escort unit waiting to take her away from the B.S.L. Labs, then when she lands for debriefing we will destroy the beast. Guaranteeing that it will fight for its life and she may help it; but there's no matter with that, we can destroy it and disable her if necessary."_

"I see…and what to do about the SA-X sir? The creature has active intelligence and is seeking out the monster Shuzyn, according to my records she has raped the monster several times and is attempting to claim him from Samus."

"_That is even more disturbing to here Malkovich, we're going to capture the monster and make a clone of the monster once we have his carcass. We'll devise a way to control all of this power, our Metroid operations have already been successfully collected, we are just in need of transporting the last few projects off of the ship; keep the huntress busy, if possible direct her towards the B.O.X.; we've detected that it has been infected by the X, this is the perfect opportunity we needed to see. This will measure the increase of power that the X can give us; for the safety of the universe."_

"…"

"_Did you hear me Malkovich, that's an order!"_

"Of course sir, ending commincations."

--End Communications—

With the order given, it was noted by Adam that the madness that this man had…how bizarre that he found it, his commanding officer sounded mad; acting on his own…this was certainly not what the officials had ordered. But now he was forced to deal with it, he had no choice but to deal with it; he had to follow the orders whether he wished to or not.

--With the SA-X—

While Adam was being ordered, the special unit sent in by 'that man' had already arrived, immediately these specially armed marines were packing powerful weaponry, modified PED suits that were supposed to give them the firepower necessary to take the SA-X; these men were told to capture the SA-X with as little damage as possible, and to only destroy it if they had no choice.

However, as an ice beam shot directly past the men as a warning shot; there stood the SA-X with her buster arm pointed at them, the look on her face anything but amused. It seemed more clear than anything else, the SA-X was far more than the GF had planned for; with Samus's memories and her understanding of the outfit she knew how these men thought, they were here to capture her.

"Here…to capture me, It's…not going to happen; will never be some tool." She said and fired her cannon at these men, immediately taking the fight to them; she was engaging these men in their bizarre suits…something she briefly recalled known as 'PED', she didn't know much else beyond this. But she knew it was dangerous.

She was going to do her best to defeat this effort, to save herself so she could claim Shuzyn; the only thing that matter to her while she was here. Nothing else mattered, what her fellow X wanted…she no longer cared, Shuzyn was all she wanted; all she desired and thought about.

As the battle ensued, she was making use of her latent abilities, the ones she rarely used against Samus; she had to survive!

"Argh!" the first of the PED soldiers went down, after he was stricken by the screw attack; the damage left him on his side, with the other two soldiers appearing to be pissed off.

"Screw what the Commander said, let's end this beast's life; it gives humans a bad name." the second soldier said to his partner; while the both of them readied their cannons for the attack.

Her eyes went wide as she felt what she thought wasn't possible, spires of pain shooting through her body as she felt her body pierced by the deadly beams of Phazon; they shredded her armor and her defensive scales, she choked on blood…she was bleeding..? What was this? It was her wish to have Shuzyn love her…she was no longer all X…no, through her will she was mixed of blood; she was half human and half X, her strength of will had her absorb Shuzyn's DNA, she had some resilience, felt the essence of the Chozo within her. But…the light faded as she was dying, her wish…her desire; could it all come to an end here?

"Shu…zyn…" she spoke the words of her lost love, the last thing that she wanted; before the world went black.

--Back with Samus and Shuzyn—

"N-No.." she felt the pain in her body, it radiated violently for a moment before dispersing. Samus wasn't…she couldn't be connected to this thing, the SA-X…she had already come to understand that this being wasn't dead, the SA-X wasn't something that she wanted to know, something that she wanted to live or exist at all. She hoped that she might destroy her, but she couldn't now; this pain that she felt in the shock.

"What is it Samus? Are you okay?" he said frowning, clutching her lightly and holding her to him.

"No Shu, it's not okay." She said as she rolled over and kissed his cheek briefly before she got up and began to dress again; she had to go…she had to go now.

"What is it Samus?" he asked her as he got up, rolling onto his feet and starting to dress back in his chainmail-alloy loincloth, vest, and cloak. These ancient designs built with special alloys allowed him greater cover than any suit he could conceive of, since these didn't slow him down.

"I hate to say this Shu, after all she's done to us…but she's in trouble and I'm going to help…" that was all she said as she suited up in her armor.

"I see." He didn't say anything else; he knew what she was getting at without any question.

She was going to help the SA-X, to save her from something now because of a bond that she shared; something that was beyond their initial connection. When the SA-X was a monster it was easy to try and kill her; but this now…this wasn't normal, their connection and the growth of the SA-X, she must've deserved to live…he knew that Samus decided that with her actions that she was taking right now.

"What does this mean? You know she won't leave me be, she desires me…as you desire me Samus; I've felt this completely, she may even-" he was silenced gently by Samus's armored fingers.

"Don't say it Shu, I know…I feel it and I know it's true; heaven knows what I'll do to solve that, but she deserve to live…and right now her life is about to be extinguished. I don't know if I could live with myself if I sit by…" she didn't know what was driving her to this, this wasn't fair to her in the slightest.

First the X try to steal her life, then her identity…then her love; and now this SA-X was…some kind of a victim that she was going to save? Who knows what the hell is going on inside her mind, hell she didn't understand that right now.

But it was without waiting that she took off towards Sector 6(NOC) with the speed booster, she was running…until she felt Shu's arms sweep her into them; she smiled…as he was still by her side no matter what like he promised.

She was amazed at how he obtained this ability, he faced some shape of an X in the form of a creature called Serris; similar to the beast known as Serris-X that she destroyed. So he was responsible for that skeleton she found in the tank? It didn't surprise her.

"You're amazing, you know that Shu?" she said in a soft manner, tracing her fingers along his cheek briefly as they flew to the SA-X's aid.

-

"So creature, any last words?" the cocky marine said as he put his foot on her neck, pointing the arm cannon at her face.

The soldiers had been toying with her since they damaged her with the phazon cannon; normally such a battle would be nothing to Samus, even against three marines…but the SA-X was simply put still new at her battling skills; she lost as a matter of shock never having faced such powerful weapons before this time.

However these soldiers were never going to see the light again; in the first moment that soldier and his suit were torn by a powerful streak, his body and suit both shredded like tinfoil.

"L-Lieutenant!" he called to his superior who was not only headless; but his upper torso shredded effortlessly.

The younger officer's mind filled with rage as he turned to see the monster that had done it, he didn't see anyone but Shuzyn; he pointed his cannon at him and fired, running at him and screaming in his rage. There were no words to cover, his shots were less than accurate, considering Shuzyn evaded his fire and ripped his claws across his stomach and his throat; there was no point in allowing this man to live.

While Shuzyn dispatched the officer, Samus stepped over to the side of the SA-X and picked her up lightly; she gave a light look at the blood on the floor, knowing that the SA-X was just like the she imagined…no longer a full blown X. Samus had seen it time and again while battling all of these other host forms that she'd absorbed, this meant she wasn't merely some Core-X.

"You really are more than a parasite aren't you?" she said as she held her fellow blond's head in her lap, she noticed the wounds were healing and this made Samus smile a little; again she didn't know why.

She didn't know why she was here and why she was doing this, but she didn't like what she saw…the PED suit? She could've sworn that she had finished all of the Phazon, she destroyed it…how the hell did the Galactic Federation retain something that was gone?

"Those bastards." She said with a snarl, an inhuman snarl that came from her of course, she'd had quite enough of this man…unbelieving that those cretins would go this far. These men were using technology that was evil, this couldn't be…she was all ready to damn them.

"Shuzyn, where are the…marines?" she was looking for something that remained of them, she was looking at the remains and was tilting her head to the side.

"I destroyed them." In this case he melted the bodies down to ash and then burned that to nothing, he made sure they could never use the remains of the soldiers to find out anything else.

She didn't say anything at first; instead she took the SA-X into her arms and started to carry the unconscious form of the SA-X to her area, walking alongside her lover back to Sector 3(PYR), they could care for her there. Together, even if she attacked she couldn't win, that was the major plan…that she couldn't take them on.

She was going to have to come to some kind of understanding; though she wasn't really sure what they were going to be doing in all, in this case she decided that she could do that she could win this somehow…she was going to have to come to some terms with her diabolical twin, she wasn't sure how that peace would be made however.

"I don't know how Shuzyn, but I'm going to work this out, these men and what the Galactic Federation have done was the last thing that I'm listening to…these fools want to try to control something beyond them; and they want her, to use her as a weapon. She's a living life and like it or not…she's my responsibility." Samus was accepting some kind of responsibility for a life born of her DNA, of her very being.

She wasn't sure what this was, another test or was it simply fate that she was to watch out for this new woman, to show her that life wasn't what she'd found it to be? She banished the thoughts, this was no time for philosophy. She had a life to save and with Shuzyn here this couldn't go wrong, that was something that her heart seemed to be sure of.

In truth Shuzyn was proud of Samus, more so than he had been with any of her past exploits; she was so sweet when she wished to be…and destructive at a moment's notice, usually within all reason. This made her the perfect bounty huntress, but what he came to understand was that he was at her world's center…he was trying to be there with her and for her; he wasn't the most important thing and he knew that love might be a blessing and also a barrier for Samus's mindset.

He'd almost died here, against the SA-X…if he'd slipped up he would have caused her world to collapse. True he didn't suffer anything enough to kill him, but facing a being with Samus's full power? That was what did it, he knew he couldn't have anymore slip ups; he'd have to grow stronger and work with her. This could work…he hoped to make this work somehow with the SA-X.

Samus was showing a big heart by rescuing her, but sharing him? Even Shuzyn wasn't sure if he could allow himself to be between the two huntresses, yes…the SA-X could love and that…hurt him even more. The last battle they had, his heart whispered a troubling message to him.

_'Hey…I can love her too.'_ That was what scared him most of all, his heart telling him it was possible to love a being that had already raped him twice.

She was Samus and she wasn't…no she was herself.

"This is far enough." Samus said as she set her down, they were resting in the hidden room that she'd found while being chased before.

Shuzyn watched the door and looked around, sniffing the air…he growled a little bit and glared coldly at the area.

"This stinks of X…one mimicking you." He said as he stood, it was plausible…he knew how the X spread and they reproduced.

"What..?" she blinked, Samus hadn't considered this at all; she'd cut communications with her computerized C.O., wanting no contact with that robot to be made unless direly necessary.

"They reproduce asexually, they can split like cells…it makes sense; it may not have been her directly, but never fear…these ones are true X. They smell like it, there is no trace of you in their scent. So they should be relatively easy to deal with, she…is special." He said as he moved back to Samus and the SA-X.

"…" Samus was quiet, she hadn't considered that the X split like this, now there were more…but no; Shuzyn made her feel better by telling her what she needed to hear 'they're not like you' and 'they don't smell like you', just this one.

She thought about it now, did she…owe this fellow huntress anything by doing this? She saved her…and she knew it, that this creature loved Shuzyn…no this woman loved Shuzyn as much as she did. It bothered her and yet…on some level it felt that she might be able to accept it…if she fought hard to get used to it.

"Let's wait here…we're almost done with the mission; this place is going up in smoke." She said coldly, this station had enough troubles, there were no survivors aside from those in the biolab that she saved, this place was finished; that was what she decided.

Another decision made, now to deal with the repercussions of saving her greatest foe; in battle and in love…one Samus couldn't readily do away with and that bothered her even more. What could she do now but…wait.

(End chapter.)

I hope this is a shocker, we're coming close to the end folks, Samus will come back into contact with Adam after some more surprises, I intend for this to shock you; as for what will happen for the SA-X? Please help me decide, I don't want to kill her off now.

But there is still the chance I might decide a heroic end…if you have something you'd like to happen then let me know. Please leave me a review and tell me how you liked this, maybe Samus can share Shuzyn? Or will she turn on the SA-X..? you can help me decide. If you have your own wish, then tell me; we'll see what happens…heh heh.

Till the next chapter, adieu

-Quentix.


	14. Chapter: The Understanding, New Unity

A/N: Sorry for the long fall back, I have finally gotten settled and now I am trying to catch up within my work schedule, I assure you that it is going to be a gradual process when I am trying to update more often, I'll eventually get on the way while getting this new Chapter up. Prepare to be wowed and amazed by what's going on!

Without further adieu! The chapter~

(End A/N)

--

Chapter 13: The Understanding, New Unity

As Shuzyn cradled the SA-X by her head, his tail stroked down her side gently, Samus had been sitting by and watching, there in her eyes were a greater kind of malice for this double...she had made the decision to save her life, to let her live; but it didn't mean that she could hold back her jealousy...why did she have to share her one love with this double? She had no idea why she was even considering it; something in her heart went out to the SA-X, a victim of her own emotions and creation...

"Saved me...Shu..zyn saved me." she said as she sat up and cupped his cheek, her now strange twisted form as it was revealed, beneath the armor; she had taken a more dragonic form from the DNA that she'd absorbed from him during their last mating...no she didn't have a tail or wings, but she did have the armored skin and more muscle mass on the way; yes she even seemed more powerful now that she'd been given the time to recover.

For the moment she was looking at him with a soft frown when she saw Samus there beside him, there she was wondering why they weren't fighting already?

"Does Shuzyn hate...me?" she asked with a frown, looking at him with a look of almost despair already...it tore her up that he said he hated her before, she was hoping for anything else in her heart that he felt for her.

Shuzyn didn't answer her at first, instead his touch was all he offered her now, a soft nuzzle to her cheek while he looked at her face.

"Understand my heart is nothing that I can explain good morning my dear; it is strange...this organ that beats blood into my and sends it all to my brain, makes me breathe and yet I can't say that I understand it." he didn't answer her directly with the words that he spoke.

All he could do was lead his gentle claws along her cheek, leading it back into her hair before he leaned up and kissed her gently; yes he pressed his lips into hers and immediately began to deepen it...he knew that she wanted this. Immediately her claws moved into his back, gripping at the powerful dragon's shoulders and bringing him forward against her. Yes, she shifted herself and rose slowly to her knees, she turned her body to face his while she returned the affection; panting rapidly now as her face shed tears of happiness, oh yes she desired to feel him kissing her and needing her.

"Understand, I don't fully trust you." the words came from Samus, who was watching the spectacle with jealousy well controlled in her eyes; she hadn't shot her surrogate 'sister' in arms yet, but she wanted to be heard, as obviously she wasn't going to be having Shuzyn and this female mating right in front of her; she knew those impulses well of her own accord.

The SA-X looked on slowly, letting the kiss go had looked to Samus and rested her hands around Shu's neck while she looked at him gently, at first she didn't say anything but the look in Shu's eyes and a stroke against her cheek spoke that he wished her to make peace.

"I...trust you a little bit, for saving me...but I love my Shuzyn..." she said as she looked at Samus, her reptilian eyes slowly focusing as she calmed down, she desperately needed Shuzyn inside of her; but that would need to wait.

"..." Samus said nothing at first and then shook her head at first before she had come to take a breath, no need to try and shoot her...no no, one step at a time.

She sighed a moment and really calmed down, the comment almost had her shooting the SA-X between the eyes with an ice missile, one thing stopping her was the fact that she was holding Shuzyn so close and he wouldn't appreciate that action of hers.

"...Look, personally I'd love to freeze you and leave you here to take my mate and leave, but no...I've come to understand, you love him as much as I do...with the same levels of intensities and needs burning inside of you. You are in one essence my sister, you've turned your back on the X and their wishes, am I right?" Samus asked her this, speaking all of what she thought and hoped to be true now.

Without any hesitation the look of trust became stronger in the SA-X's eyes, even a small smile coming to her face.

"Very big of you Samus, yes...the X and their wishes mean little to me; if you wish it...I will ally myself with you and our Shuzyn, is this acceptable?" her English seemed to get drastically improve with the need to be on guard not as great there.

For nothing but a moment, Samus took a moment but had eventually nodded to her and seemed to be thankful her instinct was right; a shared love might actually work here.

"Yes, I'd appreciate that since your old family is becoming more of a threat than thought before; I estimate there are at least 9 others of you, they need to go...we don't need them trying to get smart like this. I won't be willing to share Shu anymore than this." she said with a small grin, knowing this would get a rise out of her.

The SA-X had hissed at the thought of that and formed her arm cannon shortly afterwards, "Agreed, we can destroy them while they mean us harm; you may need to absorb one...I've estimated that you don't have your Ice Beam, but your ability to absorb will make this a possibility." she said finally giving up a secret that she had hoped not to reveal.

Samus gave her a light nod but didn't seem to react very much to that of course, a light thumbs up; as Samus leaned her head over Shu's shoulder and kissed him aggressively, growling into the kiss now she rubbed and kneaded over his chest from behind; groping his muscular form while she caressed his stomach and nibbled at his tongue, drawing his long forked tongue into her mouth while she fed from him this way; yes feeding her lust as she caressed over his stomach, she decided something for the three of them just now. They were going to let off the bad energy in a positive, she was going to show the SA-X now...this was how the alliance would form; sharing a mate in common would strengthen their effectiveness and willingness to protect one another.

As for now Shuzyn was the victim of both females and was laid on his back rather quickly, while Samus asserted herself over his lips and reminded him that he was submissive, the SA-X went to work on his body; something that seemed to be desired by both Samus and her 'sister' yes...this was something important that needed to happen it seemed. Poor Shu...the soon to be devastated but lucky victim of two aggressive huntresses.

(---Content Ahead---)

Samus stripped from her armor and continued to deeply french kiss the dragon beneath her, she had pinned his shoulders helplessly down on the ground, just enjoying the passion that she was free to exercise on him now; with the body of the SA-X at work, his muffled groan was loud and deep...it was growing with his need of being taken. Yes, that was it; Shu was once again going to be used as he often had in the past.

"Hmm, I'll make you feel good...I promise, oh trust me.." the SA-X panted, quickly throwing his loincloth to the side, the alloy metal landing on the ground with a firm clunk; she wasted no time in bringing his semi-hard dragonhood to perk up, before taking him right into her. Oh yes, she felt his spire of a member resting inside of her, filling that deep ache she'd had for too long. Yes she took him straight to hilt and rolled her hips down on him hard, grinding and making sure that his well veined shaft was perking inside of her, just the way she hoped and desired for it to.

After a few moments of enjoying the full feeling of him inside of her, her hips rose slowly and made sure that his length was moving inside of her while she pumped her hips down against his, as if she never wanted him to leave being inside of her; she held herself down against him with her knees and laid down against his body, resting her head on his chest while she rode him deeply; her hips slapping against his own with her great effort, since her inner walls were clutching him tightly and making sure that a part was always inside of her.

Samus herself didn't have the time to be jealous since her face was twisted in pleasure, she had forced Shuzyn's face into her breasts, and she felt that tongue working so madly..as well as it worked against her own tongue; it felt twice as good pleasing her breasts. While she allowed his tail to rub the ridged edges against her core; yes...she was grinding against the firm spear-like tail that he'd used so often to kill his victims and her enemies. It was sexy to her in a way, to feel this deadly appendage and what it could do for her, more that she herself often tackled deadly situations no matter what; here she was having her significant other please her with what had protected her so many.

"Oh my god...! Shuzyn, don't you dare sttoopp!!!" she growled lustily and grinded harder against his tail, using her hips the way they were meant to be used against his length; it seemed that she was already getting heavily worked up.

What this buxom blond was capable of...none of that mattered right now, all that mattered to her was the fact that her heart had grown, she was at least now sharing her mate and what he could do with another...she was going to take care of them both, indeed she knew she didn't care for the SA-X yet in that capacity, but this didn't feel wrong. She figured that would be quite the start on this matter. Her heart was perhaps learning to trust in itself and accept those that were worthy of that trust, oh how she wished for her sister to be through...she wanted her mate badly; but she decided to let her brilliant dragon's tail to suffice...oh how it gave her much pleasure.

Meanwhile the SA-X was trying to scream, but couldn't due to the fact she was suckling on Shuzyn's fingers, nibbling on his digit while she rode him harder and harder...every thrust was now on its own becoming a force of nature...yes, no longer merely slapping; she was thudding against her wonderful mate...oh yes, she liked the sound of that. Her mind had labeled him such so long ago and now she officially call him this and while she didn't enjoy sharing, it would be no problem with the original Samus; her older sister...her mind could accept these things, she was happy with that most of all. How she, who started off as an X chose to accept sexuality; it was amusing to her that the other X who thought so basically...they indeed didn't know what they were missing. With this last thought, her body seemed to be overdrawn; her huffing ended with one final scream, a scream that was silenced by his gentle claw, covering her lips as Samus climaxed at about the same moment.

The Blond had waited her turn long enough, she waited a few moments while the afterglow washed over her other, yes she still hadn't found an official designation for the SA-X yet, maybe a name would help...something that would help to distinguish them from one another name wise, she looked different enough. But no enough logical thoughts, yes it was time to have her needs fulfilled.

"I hope you hold strength left in you love of mine, you'll be needing it." Samus said it coolly, as the SA-X got off of him, she immediately took his still hard length into her with a light grunt. Pressing herself down to hilt on him and making sure she hit the hilt on his shaft. Oh yes, that felt great...even better since he was really well slick...he didn't climax? Oh She'd enjoy this more then! Yes, she could have him fill her up, that would really make her feel sated as she loved that final feeling that washed over them both; ultimate satisfaction.

Her hips began moving as she postured herself above him, yes sitting upwards in his lap with her fingertips on his chest, using a few moments to knead his strong chest, before leaning her face down to kiss his lips tenderly; shutting her eyes as she bucked forward with a loud grunt into the kiss. She began to move against him aggressively, as due to the major fact that he made her climax already once, she was going to return the favor and force him to climax once more. She knew he climaxed, but it wasn't going to be anything like what she knew how to give him.

"Hammmhpph!!" the strange sound coming from his lips, muffled into the vicious kiss of his aggressive huntress; whose hips moved with a divine force of incredible vigor. He couldn't believe that after the climax he gave her that she could muster this strength; here as he lay helplessly beneath her, he was just rocking back against her every other thrust while she hammered him into the ground forcefully. He knew her intention was to give him an experience similar to what dragons of his breed might be used to with just what she was; a dominant female.

Samus was loving it, oh yes...gods she was nearly blind with her pleasure, did he always have to feel so incredible inside of her? She had grown to being used to his incredible size; and in fact she found that she not only craved it, but demanded him to have such stamina fit for these long sessions. She found herself grinning mentally at the thoughts of what would be ahead of this, more and more work that she and her sister would be putting into his training; he was no longer looking to pleasure just one of them...no now he had to work hard enough to please two dominant females who would top him whether he wished it or not...oh how she loved his submissive actions. She found it cute that someone as large as he, as powerful as he was in battle, didn't have a problem with being the bottom most of the time. She'd have to change that, this next thing she'd be discussing with her other half...yeah that was something, her missing piece; the SA-X was that...oh-gods!!

If she could've cried out his name she would have, instead the kiss was used to muffle what sounded like a heavy agonized cry; her climax raced over her and she felt herself erupting deeply inside, there her walls tremored as her juices washed down over his shaft, they burned with an incredible heat that her body generated. And like clockwork, in response she felt a hot torrent spraying inside of her depths, yes...she felt his shaft twitching, this powerful dragonhood's burning essence filling her depths inside while she clutched him. This alone was enough to cause the huntress to collapse onto his chest; her body for the moment twitching wonderfully as he rested inside of her...she loved it.

This was the beginning of a new day for them all she felt, an alliance...a true bonding with a mate in common; who'd have thought it possible..? She sure as hell wasn't expecting that she could share a male, with another born of her DNA and power suit.

(---End Content---)

It was a time ahead, while the three hunters were basking in the wonderful afterglow of their recent fun, the computerized C.O. of Samus's was assessing the situation and the damage being done on a more widespread fashion now, all over the ship; more systematic.

'_Samus, I regret to inform you that action must be taken or the B.S.L. will crash within the next hour.' _The emotionless, but still logic speaking voice of Adam spoke to her; through her communications link, the only way that he could get through to her.

Samus growled softly at the sound of the computer's voice, she'd been basking in the warmth of her mate and her sister, leaning into the warmth provided by Shuzyn and the warmth at her back of her sister…yes she felt okay calling her that now. It was just a matter of growing used to this new arrangement, if they all survived this…no she couldn't think like that.

All that mattered now was answering the computer and finding out what the biggest problem was going on right now; she imagined it was the X that were mimicking her…more so now mimicking Sammy, that was what she was going to call her for right now.

"What is that? What is the danger that your speaking of?" she spoke into her helmet, having put it back on while having rose; in case she needed to be dressed.

_'The damage spreading in Sector 3(PYR), Sector 6(NOC), and Sector 2(TRO) have been verified to be SA-X in each location. What I must ask of you, is for the safety of the ship to disable or incapacitate these forms of the SA-X, it must be done by you and your dragon.'_

She ignored the comment about 'your' which meant of course some ownership was involved.

"Right, consider it done; I understand the dangers and locations…I'll discuss it quickly, Samus out."

_'…Your dragon is dangerous.' _ These words spoken by Malkovich…trying to warn her? Though the transmission went nowhere since she cut it off, now it was a matter of the events that were about to unfold…something all but different about each form of SA-X, Samus at full power…indeed Samus had come to gain more power than was hoped, Malkovich hoped it now enough.

---

Samus briefly informed Shuzyn and Sammy about the situation, the danger that was present and the fact that they were fully powered versions of herself; just to imply the threat there.

"They lack your instinct dearest, this will be simple hunting." Shuzyn seemed sure, by now he'd already put the heavy mail armor back on and fanned his spiny tail up behind him; eager to hunt and show his prowess. He felt exceptional right now, no conflicting emotions…and things were as great and as right as they should be he found.

Sammy was silent for a moment, leaning back into Shuzyn's arms as if to assert that he was there and wasn't going to leave her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her gently, looking at her with understanding eyes, these were of course her people at one point.

"I will hunt them, I promise Samus…I will hunt them for my sister and my mate.." she said this and was affirming it, she suited up immediately; and held her arm cannon forward, as if to make it an oath.

Samus touched her arm cannon to her new sister, in some strange way this just might work out, she was thinking that before feeling the claw of her mate, he was with her; no with them both on this all the way.

"We'll meet back when we're finished, I have a feeling things are going to get loads worse; these X are still on the station for a reason, there is something driving them to the systematic destruction. We must find out what it is." Shu said this, simply put it met with his suspicions.

He knew this station was special, well funded and large in size; lots of sectors closed by all of this security? He doubted that it was just important things. And half of these creatures they fought and defeated, there was no doubt that he knew the presence of this place. And with Sector 1 being a dead-on matching environment for the planet SR388? That meant to him involving something to do with the Metroids. You didn't need to be as smart as him to guess that, and with that the three went in separate directions. Aiming to take on their deadly foes and in some cases prey, whatever happened…this was winding down to the end; that much could be sure.

(End Chapter)

I hope this is what you were looking forward to, I am going to give this a big twist, not to worry; the threat isn't over merely because 'Sammy' is with Shuzyn and Samus, in fact they'll be needing her to battle the final creature that I have in store for them to face. It's what some of you think, but…a bit more, I assure you'll start seeing hints before I come to it, but I won't reveal it yet.

This next chapter won't take half as long to write, since I've finally gotten a handle on school up to now, so I'll write soon.

R & R, till then adieu

-Quentix


	15. Chapter: Sammy's Awakening, a new threat

A/N: Sorry for all of the lagging folks, I know you've been waiting for me to write this, but as usual school has it in for me, though I've taken some time to beat it back and am now finally getting to this; I have some good plans that will make the whole wait worth it, this I can guarantee to you now. So as you've come to know her, Sammy will have a nice good spot in her life and a new standing with her sister, Samus and their mate in between; Shuzyn. I think you will find the result to your liking, and the action only grows more intense as the adventure on the B.S.L. heats up in this one, so prepare yourselves.

Also prepare for the resurfacing of some brief contact with Phazon again, I know that the substance is supposedly gone, but let's face it now; the Galactic Federation is still a government; the day that they'd give up such a powerful substance (especially after Samus destroyed the planet and source of darkness) is not visible. So you will come to see how I make use of this as a plot device, enjoy.

On with the show!

(End A/N)

--

Chapter 14: Sammy's Awakening, a new threat discovered

As the three had split up before, now so had it begun it was time to get this action underway and for the souls of the new trium to clean this mess up created by the very people who had saved Samus's life, these men were indeed going to make this very difficult to own up to, the task was large but with the three of them here; this undeniably huge task would be answered.

As Sammy moved down the corridor, her armored state had grown more powerful since intaking the DNA from her loving mate Shuzyn, she'd gained a new wingless dragon-like state and felt herself more…complete in all. He was responsible for completing her and while she felt the narrow bonds of her X-strain genes it seemed less and less important to her. She was no longer thinking what was good for the 'whole' or for the 'specie', she no longer hungered for such knowledge or for an existence she not only had now, but was able to keep.

Her mind drifted to her beautiful sister a moment, yes…the deadly and at times short tempered fellow blond with whom had given her life, and though in that respect was she her mother, so to had she become her equal quickly; this was why they were sisters and not some strange family, no she fiercely loved Shuzyn with the same intensity that Samus had. Though for her soul, it was more of a deep engaging passion and even more bestial, instinctual than the blond's love had been. She did not know Shuzyn as well as Samus's had, those memories had been buried by her new experiences, discovering herself and teaching herself English. There had been a lot of undertaking in her development, she did make her choice to refrain from ever changing or shifting from her human form at first.

In fact, she found that she was following the Huntress's great will to hunt and somehow remove this threat of the X, Sammy found her new light strange since she was still…on the very inside, an X Parasite herself.

"I'm not…no, I am not mindless I have love…I have feelings, I need Shu…I need Samus." She was re-asserting herself as the huntress, no…a second huntress after her sister.

She put her armored hand to her chest and stood still on the way down into Sector 6(NOC), declaring to the station, with a great yell.

"I am Sammy Xaran! I am the Second Huntress! Fear me, X-Parasites and enemies!!" she roared this forth, her voice resounding in a loud dragon-like bellow as she looked ahead in her new light, her heart beating with her decision…it was such a big statement she was making.

As she entered the navigation room, she found the doors locking and the computer's voice coming up.

"_So, you are calling yourself Sammy now?"_ it was Malkovich, his mind was set on bringing his new orders to light.

"I am Sammy, now open the door, before I destroy it." She said as she loaded a missile into her arm cannon, mimicking the full power was quite useful and this was the sheer proof of it, she could destroy the door easily.

For a moment the Computerized C.O. was confused by this, she really was serious…at what he'd heard before this, it stunned him to know that this X had become so, so very human in this right to claim herself as an individual. She went much further than most X he had been monitoring had, this was a very big deal it seemed to them.

"_You are nothing but a creature that is pretending to have a real form, don't you know that? You stole memories that were not your own and you are using a force that is beyond your knowledge, now respond to this X-Parasite, this is all you are." _Malkovich was trying to tell her who she was, he noted that she had a problem asserting this new identity and he hoped to silence this about her and quickly.

The attempt failed miserably, as Sammy looked at the computer and pointed her cannon at the camera.

"Last chance computer, open that door or this monitoring station goes boom." She was not in the mood to play, the irritation was there building in her voice and fast at that.

Malkovich opened the doors and let her through, while continuing to monitor her situation while he was being contacted by his Commander just as she darted off into the room.

*Communications*

"_Yes sir?"_

"Malkovich, why is it that I read there are now three figures moving at once? The third would have to be the most advanced SA-X on board, so why is it moving through your doors, you let it through as I imagine, though it seems to be showing more intelligence, you were right about before interesting."

"_Of course sir, and what's more that is confirmed is what you have said, she appears to be working with Samus and Shuzyn." _

"Malkovich, that dragon beast doesn't have a name, that's some cute name that Miss Aran gave it to humor you."

"_The dragon as you call him sir, actually identifies himself as that."_

"Malkovich, don't insult my person by saying such absurd things, that best learned a few tricks from Miss Aran, that's fine and dandy, but it doesn't have a mind."

"_Be that as it may sir, It appears that the SA-X now has some common ground between the three of them and now works according to some kind of union with the dragon-beast."_

"I see, so they worked out some kind of deal? Whatever that be, Miss Aran is starting to become a liability; more over what bothers me is the fact that it is a lizard responsible for this little connection so very simply Malkovich, end that Lizard's life."

"_Sir?"_

"You heard me Malkovich! Your not human, so stop pretending you give a damn, we have our best ambush soldier in the same location as the B.O.X., make sure that lizard or Miss Aran ends up there. He will put an end to either one of them."

"_Sir, certainly you understand that Miss Aran is renouned for being an all round combatant, none of our training; military or secret has been capable of matching her. And the Dragon-Beast's intelligence and strength make a lethal combination; either could defeat our best in an upclose-"_

"That's where your wrong Malkovich! Did I say up close? He's a sharpshooter, the federation's best man in the sector. He's using new phazoid rounds, that we developed off of the Phazon liquid; it can pierce anything, even that lizard's armor. And this man Major Davis, he can shoot and destroy swift moving targets; he's studied Miss Aran's movements before, neither will stand a chance. Now no excuses, get one of them there on the double Malkovich, that's an order!"

"_Of course sir, Malkovich out."_

"And one last thing, turn off your emotions Malkovich, I don't want you ever questioning my authority again."

"_Yes sir."_

(End Communications)

---

As the word was given, Adam had to make a choice of whether he'd prefer to see Samus survive and though he found himself for once truly questioning what his commander was saying, he would do as he was ordered to. Though he found his directions much easier since he found himself working to do find who was closest, and to his fortune he felt, that Shuzyn was the closer of the two and this was the cosmos conveying that though his leader was sounding less and less sane with his orders, that he was indeed correct in judgment and that the result was for the better of the galaxy.

While Shuzyn moved with the speed of Serris, he was listening carefully for his surroundings; he was the one making his move through Sector 2(TRO) at rapid speeds, he stopped once the speaker in the corridor he was in spoke out, he noticed it was Adam speaking, it was important then.

"Shuzyn, in your Sector you will find the B.O.X. robot in the far south, it has been infected by the X and must be destroyed before it can offer any real damage to the station, it has already ripped apart several conduits and is attempting to make its way into another important zone, will you destroy it?"

"Consider it done Adam." He said, though he listened to the wording and found it strange that a robot would speak with so many odd choices.

Shuzyn while a human had known Malkovich for a short time and didn't trust him much, though he thought him very honorable; as a bounty hunter he never trusted many in the trade except for Samus really, so this was another reason to question the choice of words, as Shu's mind was already hard at work thinking about what it was, he took off without hestitation.

And while he made there and found that Malkovich had been right about the robot, he still felt something was off about this, he trusted his instinct and applied an extra kind of shell around his core; unlike normal beings and even Ridley, as an Aluasian his heart had two separate natural pacemakers of a kind, should the heart be damaged or any internal organ ruptured, it would activate to kept he body paced while his cells went to work on healing the wounded area, even a temporary fix that would allow him to confront any difficulties he might be facing.

The robot had been one he'd seen before, it was on the drawing board when he had seen the schematics, he knew just where to strike to end this quickly. Especially since the core had been exposed now, he imagined from practical damage that Samus had given it.

--From his sniping location—

Major Davis had been given permission to use his ship as a post station through which he might aim, one well condensed Phazoid shell, that would pass harmlessly through the metal walls and hit its target at high velocity pace, he'd already tested it on several dura-grade plates on base and was certain it could pierce even this Ridley-styled scale armor.

"It's a real shame, the monster's doing us a great favor, his past record is admirable…he'll be missed, but as I am ordered." He said as he propped down on one knee, in zero gravity this was a very controlled exercise he found, it took patience and aim…he'd have all the time he needed to counter any fast movements from this creature, which he had to admit was very skilled as he watched it through the X-ray scope, the creature was moving faster than predicted…he had never seen a creature move quite this fast before, this was unpredictable…but he knew still he could follow it with it with his equipment and had been quite prepped to doing so.

Davis aligned his Spectre rifle and held the near-cannon grade rifle steady, this would be one good shot…

--

As it seemed to be very clear, he was facing a fairly stubborn robot, he had gone onward and faced off with the creature's potential threat as it released napalm-styled grenade bursts and volleys of missiles, each of which missed the much swifter Shuzyn.

"You really are a hopeless tincan you know? Trying so hard to keep me off, how pitiful!" he knew this was the X attempting to keep him from doing his job that he felt was owed here.

His claw severed the center of the main left leg joint, before sweeping his foot claw up into the brain of the main network of this creature, his fist had been buried in a gravitional force that he wielded, the glacial energy tipping the outside of his claw, the robot was finished at this point and that was for sure, his actions seemed to tell that this was over and as the Hardcore-X showed up, as expected..until the heavy cannon-styled shell ripped through his left lung, his body jerked forward violently as the shot dropped him hard, he tumbled and laid on his side a moment; feeling the Hardcore-X's presence as it fired a set of the ripple burst from its mouth, he glared at it, since such a blast hardly had an effect on him, he was going to have to figure out a nice way to deal with this.

The shot as he knew it hit him from beyond the station, he knew the trajectory once he'd seen the hole…he needed to finish this, to absorb the Hardcore-X for his health…the shot had damaged him badly and the profuse bleeding was a fine sign of that proof. His right claw raised and clenched into a tight fist now, he needed to time it right. As the Hardcore-X opened its 'eye' as he imagined it blinked like one, his snout opened and released a concentrated burst of energy, the gravitational orb from his mouth was condensed, he'd kill it in one shot.

Even as the Hardcore-X's shell exploded, he felt another large shell pass through his body, this…murky liquid that he felt set his blood on fire. "I-Impossible…Phazon..is gone.." Shuzyn was rasping as he watched the Core-X floating in midair, he used one last measure..before he lost consciousness, he fired one last blast of graviton force at the ground and sent his body flipping into the air; barely managing then to nick the Core-X, which his tail instinctively reached into, the heated source was nabbed and slowly taken into his tail as he hit the ground, unmoving.

--With Davis—

Davis watched through the heatscope as the body heat levels within Shuzyn fell to a cold color, this made him nod lightly as if respecting him.

"No vitals from this distance, my job here is done." He said to himself as he marked the kill in his book.

He seemed to be a little interested in the body, but didn't want to go over there really, those Phazoid shells were quite useful, there would be no proof of his interference, only perhaps a set of sad maidens.

"A shame that Miss Aran was caring or messing around with some beast, she'd be better off with a military man like myself." He was thinking this no doubt, talking aloud about the matter.

Just as he was packing up, he got a call on his helmet and answered immediately.

*Communications*

"Yes sir?"

"Is that lizard dead?"

"Of course sir, the shot was simple, I gave him a second shot for measure, left two sizable holes, vitals are reading a negative."

"Good work Davis, that's one less monster walking around, interesting on the fact you found a military record on that beast, he was a hell of an officer."

"I agree sir, but he's not that man anymore, just some worthless dead beast now."

"Indeed officer, now though we are interested in the body, you are to leave it for now; Ms. Aran or her little clone will come and find him laying there, we'll say this is a warning to her about thinking about turning on us. We are the hope of humanity and will keep our federation growing slowly."

"Sir, do you think I could stick around? I'd like to meet Miss Aran personally, let her know she's got some help."

"Are you out of your mind soldier? She's not much human herself these days, from what I understand she was really involved with that beast; intimately on levels. Now stop thinking about your dating life and simply monitor those X creatures, I may decide for you to scare Ms. Aran later, to keep her in line."

"I see, yes sir. I'll be on standby, Davis out."

*End Communications*

---

Davis was a little stunned by that whole matter of hearing that she had been messing with that creature, he shook his head and just sat in his ship, now wasn't time to think about that. Maybe he could surprise her later and show her what a real man was like, not some weirdo monster like that.

However, unknown to Davis, Shuzyn was already rapidly healing his damage. Since his tail absorbed the entire Core-X and the sheer fact that his body was already distributing the small doses of phazon in his body to several key areas, especially the areas with those mini-cannon shelled bullets had pierced; it was fortunate for him that Aluasian blood and cellular structure was based upon one basic principle, _Even Division and Perfect Harmony,_ no matter what invaded the body, it would be dealt with accordingly as he knew it.

As Shuzyn lay unconscious, his body was rapidly devouring the small reserves of Phazon that had been gathered around the wounds and using that excess energy to heal…though it was a fairly surprising thing to him that his body had been allowing those cells to mutate…it was interesting having such a close connection to one's own body; in a way it was like him being a foreman and having the assistant bring the constant updates on what happened.

---With Samus—

She felt a pang of shock in her heart and though she didn't know what it was, she was still worried about it, while up to this point she'd had no contact with any SA-X, she knew she was close by the kind of destruction on the way; she decided not to let anything stop her hunt now.

"You'd both…better be okay." She said as she walked into the open of the Sector 3(PYR) corridor, she had absorbed some of the attacking X, though obviously she was on high edge; the presence of being watched was on her mind and she knew that confrontation was inevitable. As she threw herself back in time, avoiding a shot of the ice beam, those instinctual feelings was something that she was thankful to Shuzyn for showing her the simple way to get in touch with them.

It was indeed something that surprised her, just how much they helped…her mind was on her mate, she couldn't help but think about him, she felt very bad about the whole situation, as she just wanted make sure that he was okay, all she could do now was fight this SA-X.

"Mindless beast, prepare to go." Was all that she said before avoiding another set of ice beam shots, while she fired an ice missile from her arm cannon, before tumbling and gathering her energy for a charge shot; she had every intention of finishing this if she could all at once.

Samus released the power shot into the frozen SA-X, before racing in the opposite direction; she knew her power was still weaker in comparison, and the fact that the SA-X was such a good shot, she knew this creature had the basics of her hunting technique, aim, and tracking tactics. She would use this basic knowledge against the SA-X, it appeared this was more of a fresh SA-X that hadn't much experience. She was easily avoiding the shots and leading the Parasite down the hallway, this was the area she had worked out to be just in favor. She had led the Copy-Huntress into the big open area where very simply, there were more targets around, the other copied creatures would provide greater cover than even walls would.

It was about time to end this hunt, now and get it out of the way; she wasn't going to waste anymore time than she needed to with this beast, she needed to be with Shuzyn now, that was what her instinct was telling her. She knew to trust this feeling, and so her charge shot was on the way, she would unleash it just on the right moment; first firing a missile to stun her, before releasing another charged shot into the SA-X's body.

--With Sammy—

As Sammy emerged in Sector 2(TRO) to check on Shuzyn, she was a little different, her hair had taken an even brighter golden yellow tone and her skin even richer; she was smiling and feeling…more relieved it seemed.

_"Status update…Sammy, what has happened?"_

"I've destroyed my target, that creature won't bother anyone again." She said with a soft smile, a knowing kind of smile that said she knew something more than she had just told.

_"I see, congratulations; but what brings you here? The target was destroyed by Shuzyn."_

"He is what brings me here, you know better than that computer." She said it with a warning tone, she still didn't like this computer or trust it one bit, in fact she'd much rather blow up the command center...though that would be wrong and would piss her sister and mate off.

_"I see, well then I'll leave you to that."_

"…Yeah." She said before she took off in a dash, that comment made her shiver, there simply wasn't something right about the robot letting her off like that, he was a robot to her; she felt there was no consciousness there.

As she raced down the corridor, she trusted her known instinct to sense threats and powerful creatures, this was how she hoped to find her mate. Unknowing of what had happened and currently what situation had befallen him.

(End Chapter)

A little cliffhanger, I hope you appreciate its content ^^, I will pick up my work more, school's almost over so no worries!

Till then adieu

-Quentix


	16. Chapter: Mission Parameters Clear

A/N: Well folks, its coming up more and more along the lines, and the group is gonna make it; as you've seen the Sniper is good, he doesn't really miss a target and he took out Shuzyn, but of course doesn't know that he didn't really finish him. This man is jealous and wants Samus to give a guy a chance, since he actually believes that she'd care for him if he showed himself; as you will see that Payback comes fast and hits hard.

Now without further adieu, this will be come on out and the final creature will indeed come to pass.

(End A/N)

–

Chapter 15: Mission Parameters Clear...

As it were a bad dream, Sammy made her way down the corridor and immediately brought her attention to the site of her and her sister's mate, as her set upon his blood and his still pulsing body she frowned heavily.

"Shuzyn!" she called to him as she made her way over to his side, to this effect it became more clear that she her instincts right right in fearing for him.

She wrapped around her arms around his upper back and raised him into her lap, there she saw the vision of the pain...and even though she wasn't normally familiar with such things; she knew that this was military grade rifle fire, it hadn't taken her but a minute to find out...and how? But instinct, that was what told her just what it was.

"Military...stupid men, a...sniper I think its called..." she was on the verge of tears, it was combination of great sadness and now a building anger; if not rage that was growing within her.

Though a grunt from the fallen Shuzyn told her that it in fact wasn't the end for her and Samus's mate; the hole had all but closed up by now. In that same moment, did she notice Shuzyn's eyes open.

"Shuzyn...you okay?" her speech hadn't been perfect but it was more than good enough for her to show her concern for him through.

"I'll live...mmm, just a small bit of pain during this moment, but I was asleep since the bullet entered my body. This man who shot me...he was very good at what he does, and he used....a powerful bullet that I am not sure exactly it was." he admitted, since he was never officially confronted by this type.

She rubbed his had and picked him up, immediately starting to take him from the area.

"I not trust computer, him must be behind this." she said as she held Shuzyn closer, ignoring the smaller X that were in the area.

What was more important to her right now was the fact that he was still breathing and that she was going to see is remained that way; it was what she wanted most of all now, since he was still recovering she was going to try and find him some quiet place to rest.

"Be careful Sammy, this man...he is a marksman that was able to hit me during some of my faster movements, now I know you are more agile than me; but should he aim for you I doubt he'd miss. And this new bullet type has infected me with something, I can feel this foreign growth within me, though it appears that its a small enough amount my body is in fact using it to help me recover; I am worried about what it feels like pulsing through my veins.." he whispered quiet enough that only she could hear him, hear those of which were his concerns above all else.

She listened to him but still brought him towards the safest place she knew, the ship area back in the main part of the hangar; she moved with great haste, even though he wasn't dead, before this moment she had never doubted his mortality once since he always managed to survive and not just that but also to fight back like a mighty dragon of his kind should. But now she feared for his life, even as his body worked tirelessly knitting the wound and would soon have him standing again; she still feared for him.

Shu was touched by her sweetness and had been thinking of a way to reward that, since they had both destroyed their targets; there was a small time in between this...and he decided once they got to their location, he'd show her how well he was; even if he only just recovered enough for such an action.

---With Samus--

Samus looked at the computer and spoke to it of course since she wasn't in a good mood really, obviously she didn't appreciate just what she felt...her heart was in dissarray but she finished her SA-X off with deadly speed and was now on the move again. She was stuck in Sector 6(NOC) she found...coming through she found herself with yet another upgrade, after unlocking the Level 4 Security lock led herself through an underwater region and was even now hoping that this was a nightmare, for what she saw was anything that she really wished to see.

"This cannot be, let me see this is some really bad Nightmare..." she said as she worked her way into the lab, obviously she was seeing what she thought was dead; it was the fact that they were of course...Metroids.

She could not believe what she was seeing, there she was watching the vision before her which was the many stages of Metroid Evolution; which brought to her mind the surface of so many bad memories of her battles with them.

"Bastards..." she knew the government that had been behind this work of playing God...what better fiend than man himself to try and be something he was not...those were the thoughts going through her head.

She knew that she could never fully trust the Galactic Federation since they had the same potential as the Space Pirates, but she knew now that she couldn't hesitate, she knew what she was going to be doing soon.

As she trekked through the labs she found herself looking onward at the site of the baby metroids floating around inside of their tank before she heard some sounds of explosions. This was what she did following as she leapt backwards and glared at the entrance she'd just come from; it was obvious that an SA-X had been coming, the shots she heard were her mimmicked full power.

The sight the caught her attention was nothing that was beyond what she expected of the behavior, from life-threatened enemies; the SA-X attacked the infant metroids and they fought back by leeching onto the SA-X, though as this happened the alarm went off.

'T-minus 4:58:46 minutes remaining until self-destruct sequence is completed.' the computerized voice spoke so calmly while Samus immediately responded by racing towards the exit, this place was going to blow likely because of the actions being committed by the SA-X. She raced off with great speed and quickly exited the secret-lab as it was going down in flames and explosions.

That was another SA-X that was done, another one gone and the Metroids...that she could've sworn they were gone, yet here she saw what was a fact as they were not gone. She could bet that the Military had more of these creatures laying around, all based from the original baby metroid sample that had saved her life not once, but twice.

As she entered the hidden Navigation room, she seemed to be outraged for the obvious reason.

_'You should not have gone there Samus, I warned you against entering that place and yet you did...'_

"How could the Federation do this! What was that lab for huh, you'd better start talking, do you have any idea how dangerous Metroids are!?" Samus could barely hold back her building anger as she was simply for the lack thereof words, she was outraged.

_'You saw it for yourself Samus, the lab was made to research Metroids, for the safety of the universe of course; we are on the way to discovering how to harnass the might of the Metroids...just imagine, creating an Omega Metroid from a single offspring.' _

"You're insane..." she said as she heard it, she couldn't imagine something so terrible as that, an Omega Metroid...

_'Well Samus that is no longer your concern and neither is the remaining SA-X on board, the Galactic Federation are coming in to capture them; we have an interest in the X.'_

"The Galactic Federation is crazy! The X will completely wipe them out and make use of the fountains of knowledge they gain from the soldiers!" Samus couldn't believe it, though it was basically the stupidity of the Galactic Federation to think they could control such a dangerous species since they proved it with the Metroids already.

_'This is no longer your problem Samus, you are being ordered to withdraw.'_

"Like Hell! I knew I couldn't trust you...Adam would understand, but you; your a machine you can't understand human emotion!" she said venomously.

_'...Adam...? Who is Adam..?'_

Though as the question was given in her direction, Samus was already gone; she had already left through one side vent she found via morphball. She knew what she had to do, she to get the ship into the atmosphere as that would destroy this craft...then she had to somehow make sure that she, Shuzyn, and Sammy were not caught in the aftermath of this. She'd figure it out along the way, since simply there was nothing as simple as figuring it all out along the way.

--With Sammy and Shuzyn--

By this time Sammy had tucked him into the bed and was just marveling over his body, she found it hard to resist getting on him right now honestly; she instead slipped into the bed and let her armored flesh draw back, letting her naked frame press against him while she let off a gentle sound, sounding as similar as a purr now as it could.

"Shuzyn...so perfect, even when my sweet mate is hurt, he is still so perfect." she said softly as she nibbled on his neck and just hugged into his warmth, she felt really and truly happy for once in her life. She had a sister now, a true sense of family that was established now by DNA and more importantly to that end, a mate as well that meant that her heart and soul would be able to help her learn to live in this newer and more physical form that she retained.

She was thinking about her body, back to when those federation soldiers had shot her...she didn't lose her form, she didn't return to Core-X form; she had feared it after the time she mated with Shuzyn for the first time, that she would lose her shape and never be able to love...and yet she bled and nearly died while in his and Samus's company, she knew that her body had changed and chosen a more permanent form. She sacrificed the ability to simply take another shape for love, she didn't care anymore since that life was something she left behind.

"I love you Shuzyn, Sammy...loves you with all of her heart." her speech was better but still not at its best point yet, though she could live with this ability to express herself and she'd learn more.

"I love you too Sammy." he said as he placed a claw on her hip, he could feel that she was still timid about trying to basically act on instinct; it was something that he'd shown Samus before, he was not fragile and that neither Sammy nor Samus should feel any need to hold back on what he respected most; instinct could be a very potent thing.

Sammy looked at him questioningly as he drew her onto his lap, she made a soft sound as he nipped her neck and kissed her softly; though her real need to react didn't come until he'd gone and rubbed his tail against her body gently.

(--Caution, Sexual Content ahead--)

She moaned gently as she felt his tail rubbing against her hot core, there to feel the ridges so vividly let her envision them without actually looking...since she was shuddering so heavily from the ribbed-tips from his armored tail that made her need him more; the liquid fire within her ignited, now she looked at him with a heavy set of eyes full of hunger and insatiability.

"Unnhh...! S-Shuzyn...should not do this..., Sammy needs Shu...need him badly." she said with a heavy growl as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I want you to know I will not break, my wounds are almost completely knit...come and let me show you my love." he said as he kissed the side of her neckline, using his fangs to nip and draw the tender stresses upon her skin as he dragged those fangs along her skin.

She responded in a loud sound, something that was between a whimper and a snarl, she bucked against him as her body shifted; her body responded to what she wanted here...something hard and savage now, surely Shuzyn knew what he was doing right? Her tail grew her backside, as her body gained a more armored appearance; this from the DNA that she shared with him...this was no genetic similarity, this was more the way of simply a collected DNA that she sampled and grew something similar.

At least on some level she was part Space-Dragon, and while she had no wings they were not necessary she found. Though her mind pushed all of those lovely thoughts aside, she had bigger things on her mind now; considerably one of the more important things on her mind was this, giving her mate some seriously savage loving that she knew he was urging her into and without a doubt she needed it now.

Shuzyn smiled at her since he knew that she could hardly speak in reaction, this was not going to be easy on him by any means; he saw the snout forming last, it was a cute little half-snout that she had when she fully shifted into her dragonic form. He marveled at her curvaceous form and just knew that he was blessed by the heavens.

Though very shortly he was reminded why she was definitely Samus's sister, the power that she had over him was narrowly the same as her older sibling; this went beyond genetics...only Samus had ever made him so wild and now the way she grounded her hips against him and now her bit along his neck slowly, this was only working to make him show some fire.

Here was where the two were acting on their instincts and feelings, for Sammy it was the absolute freedom she wished for; the heaven...though she felt something was missing in this act, it was her wish for Samus to be here a nice strong tugging urge in her mind and her body to make her want to be with her and by her side as much as she was drawn in by Shuzyn; he was a dangerous Flytrap with sweet nectar that drew her in, he threatened to eat her whole...

She felt his bites on her neck and his claws raggedly dragging along her scale-armor, the pain and pleasure mix made her shudder in obvious need...why did she feel this way? She couldn't decide on it, but she smelled it then, the Alpha in him was awake and wide.

"Oh my...Did Shu decide he wants to fight for position..?" her grin was growing, she was already feeling his dragonhood growing beneath her, she rose her hips and helped to pin it down to his stomach, while making sure that the veined and ribbed edges rubbed against her hot vent; the needy lips that had already become somewhat puffy from their messing around earlier.

"Ssh...that's supposed to be a secret, I'll show you and then I will show my new-found fun to our Beloved Samus.." he said this again while biting at her neck harder, lapping that thick forked tongue against her scaled flesh; he knew what he was doing it seemed. He knew how to make Samus shudder and he knew this would make it fun; she did know how dangerous he was...in battle, he knew he'd been timid with her at first in bed, but now he'd show her that he was a wonderful lover as well as this was coming on now hard and fast.

Immediately as he caused Sammy to hesitate through her own needs as he bit on her neck a bit harder, he rolled them both over and slid hips forward; the following result of which was Sammy crying out loudly as he struck hilt with his hips pressing flatly against hers as he kissed along her neck, leaving her free to cry out in her stricken pleasure.

"O-Oh...my! It feels so deep..!" she bit her lip hard now, feeling him move forward into her with his powerful hips, all she could do now was curl her legs around her waist and draw him closer to her, digging her claws into his back; as the bed rocked with Shuzyn's thrusts into her, his powerful arms wrapped around her back as he pumped his hips forward, the resounding slap of their hips echoing slightly in the bedroom of the ship.

He seemed to be focused on the one important thing, this was simply making her feel nothing but more that he could offer; he was not giving her a chance to feel anything short of more pleasure from him through his actions and that was something that was remaining one of Sammy's favorite things about her lovely Shuzyn and this new will he had to dominate in return.

He made her strike all sorts of chords, she was immediately feeling as if she was a part of the heavens, the Cosmos had come to her with the powerful buck of his waist against hers; her claws gripped him tighter as she shuddered violently and cried out to him loudly.

"Shuzyn!!" she held onto him as she climaxed, it was an illuminating experience; she found that she was overwhelmed by the feelings of the passion.

She'd find herself joined by Shuzyn, as he clutched her waist and made sure that he himself was buried deeply within her and from that point she'd feel his essence exploding inside of her; on the moment it was just sudden and a shock of pure force. He held onto her and snuggled his body into hers as he looked into her eyes gently, while he saw the shock in her eyes, he couldn't be anymore happy with the moment of the mood that they had going on.

It was something that was easily amazing, intense with more force that she'd never really expected that which was the most important thing to her...the feeling from her head to her toes was beyond any mere words were capable of tranlsating.

(--End Sexual Content--)

Samus had done it, she knew that she'd found something she wasn't supposed to see, as she found herself free of the escaped ship, she knew something wasn't right; there was nothing right about this, she knew for a fact the air about her was wrong.

_'Threat detected Samus, in the Main Bay!'_

Samus heard the voice and blinked, what the hell was this? that sounded almost human she noticed, the voice was sounding closer to the real Adam.

_'Let's not dally around here, if this threat damages the main bay anymore, it'll compromise your plan to take out the ship...though if you want the best way to do it, you'll need to set the ship's self destruct while setting it for a direct course into the ship's atmosphere. There's no better way to see the station destroyed and ensure the X won't survive the blast.'_

"Say again? A-Adam?" Samus knew that tone, the near commanding albeit semi-serious tone that was taken in his voice, she knew what he said had made more sense than just her plan.

_'Hard of hearing are we? Well no sweat, we've got a job to do, I'll warm the ship up but you need to get yourself to the bay first; I'll alert your sister and boyfriend, got a problem with that Lady?'  
_

"O-Of course." she stammered, this was really Adam...she could hardly believe it for that point, obviously she went off and was immediately shifted on the point; it became more clear that she had to get things going, which was in her plans.

She headed off to the Main Bay and the damage she saw...it was almost mindless, though what did she see that made her eyes widen?

The roar was just as horrifying as it always had been, the shriek of the deadly Omega Metroid, however the sight was more chilling to her. It was the being next to the beast that made her stare, was this thing...looking at her with a smile? A semi-lizard shaped snout, hosting a very human smile while the being petted the Omega Metroid.

"Well Done Huntress, I can see you are the one who destroyed all of those before me, the first Queen's thoughts are with me." as it were the new Metroid Queen had a make-shift dress on, something that she pulled down from the Living Quarters, the level of intelligence necessary for her speech was high.

"W-What the hell are you?!" she pointed her arm cannon at the being, glaring through her visor as she scanned her; though she couldn't believe what the scanner said. The entry read something that she didn't really want to hear.

'Scan Entry:

Subject: Metroid Queen?

Data Entry: Some form of mutate of the Metroid breed, this Metroid Queen apparently holds the ability to control Metroids of earlier evolution grades with her mind; latent scans fail to penetrate or enable further extraction of knowledge known. Basing upon the encounter with the prior Metroid Queen on SR388 extreme caution is warranted when dealing with said Metroid Life-form.'

The reaction only made her smile, the Metroid Queen gestured a mock-curtsy as she looked to Samus.

"Very simple, I am the new Queen of the Metroids, my name is Ama-Lilith." she identified herself easily, by a name she chose.

There was an odd moment of silence before Samus began to gather energy in her charge shot.

"Come now Huntress, you know as well as I that Ice is our only weakness, you'll just be wasting your energy." her intelligence was peaked on a level that Samus was shocked by, though by now she didn't react to it.

This whole thing was unreal, she thought the X were bad enough? What did this mean? Now she had to contend with an old threat and to make matters worse; it seemed they both had developed a level of intelligence that was all kinds of bad as this now meant more trouble.

"Where is the Lizard amongst your group?" she asked her sternly, stepping forward with no fear of Samus really, despite the cannon being pointed at her.

Samus didn't respond and tested her charged shot, with how powerful it had gotten, she imagined it might do something; however the Metroid Queen walked right through the blast, growling at the damage done to her dress.

"You'll pay for that later, but what I want now is to know, where the one called Shuzyn is? He can tell me more about myself." she seemed to want to know more of what she was, despite having some consciousness.

Samus stood her ground and said nothing, firing two ice missiles into the Queen's body; this getting the response she hoped, some sign of slowing her.

As mentioned the Metroid Queen gasped in shock, the damage on her mid-section seemed apparent, though only brief as she recovered from the damage shortly following this.

"Bitch, you'll be paying for my dress and the pain you've caused me. Those are Ice missiles...real cute, but they won't do anything." she said as she raised at her, suddenly with super speed, her fist aimed to smash Samus's face in.

Samus ducked the punch, bearly finding the time to roll off to the side; she was impressed by the speed, though seeing the massive hole in the side of the plating, she knew better than to challenge her in terms of strength. She had already been secretly charging a Diffusion missile and while she threw herself out of the doorway, she fired the Diffusion missile at her; the blast quickly exploded upon impact, temporarily freezing her and the entire bay itself upon the impact. Samus was racing through the corridors, moving quickly enough to race at super speed; allowing her some more headway.

---

In the Bay, the Queen shattered her icy prison; a loud shriek-styled roar showed her absolute rage, furious at the ice...though the rage ended after the shriek, she regained her composure through soft breaths. She felt the much physically larger Omega Metroid nudging her side with its head, trying to comfort her.

"I am fine foolish child, but...your concern is appreciated; now go and find me this Shuzyn. He appears like this.." she said as she projected the images into the Omega Metroid's head, and then petted his temple.

She gave a knowing smile that the Omega would do as she asked, she was quite interested in him though she wasn't sure why; maybe because they held similar shapes? She wanted him to tell her more about what she was, more than just her biology even though it wasn't something she could explain.

"Soon we will meet Shuzyn, then the Huntress will come into my clutches." she had a plan, a bigger plan than just capturing him, as the Omega Metroid stormed off and went through the main elevator range, ripping the hole with its body; she would have revenge for the Metroids and someone to learn more about living with.

Her biggest plans had yet to be unleashed, she was excited...indeed Intelligence was more fun with instinct guiding it.

(End Chapter)

Well finally getting done with this chapter, sorry I took so long but is picking up now; I had to construct the idea of introducing the Metroid Queen, Ama-Lilith.

For obvious reasons I named her two names, one was 'Ama' short for Amaterasu, a famous japanese goddess of light. and Lilith for obviously being the said mother of many beings of non-human origins. What's her purpose? I promise this isn't as simple as Metroid Queen= Bad. The complexity is about to grow as we near the ending chapters...heh heh.

Enjoy, R & R if you will

Tell the next time adieu

-Quentix


	17. Chapter: A Queen vs A Noble Dragon

A/N : Well I was happily brought into writing another chapter, here this goes ahead here and nothing, I can say that there will be some turbulent times ahead, so prepare yourselves and be stunned. There will be a bit more violence of a kind in this story, those who guessed of the kind of violence happen to be right...heh heh on with the show.

(End A/N)

–

Chapter 16: A Queen vs. A Noble Dragon

The Queen had tracked down the Huntress's ship, but kept her pet still as she was figuring out how to draw Shuzyn out...she wanted the succulent dragon that made her think more about her figure as time went on; she'd now had enough time, knowing the Huntress's plans were soon to be spread amongst her significant other and her sister, that was what the computer said; she decided that she would be taking over and very quickly in this way. It wasn't going to take her that long at all to figure what she was going to be working out and what she was going to do with this point.

"Alright my pet, I need you to shake up things a little bit...have some of your siblings go and shake up the main room, if we spread their forces then you and I can capture the chosen..." she was smiling widely and seemed to be amused overall about the whole moment that was on her mind.

The Omega Metroid understood her, turning back to several of its siblings born of the same experiment, there were only 3 survivors of the overall test after Samus dropped most of the babies out with the ship and one of their enemies. The Greater Omega gave the two of its beta relatives the commands, to go destroy the main computer room.

"Excellent my child, now do me proud...do mommy proud by coming with me." she said as she started leading the younger but physically more powerful metroids just to the grates below, she'd need the Omega's help to ensure that Shuzyn stands no chance; this was the best way to take control of the powerful Space Dragon.

---

Meanwhile on board the ship, Samus had long since returned on her trip and was now in the arms of her mate, she was laying on his bare chest and looking down at him while she smiled at his face, she had told him and Sammy about the mutated Queen and her intelligence.

"Shu...we are going to set the ship to self destruct and set it into the atmosphere so that it can burn up all the X, but we have problems as I'm afraid that this Metroid Queen here will try to cause us some major problems, there's got to be something that we can do." Samus was serious, but for the moment was relaxing as much as she could; she knew that they'd have to come out of the safety of the ship really soon.

The extra force-field that Shuzyn installed had been enough to reject larger creatures and more physical damage for when Samus went to a world notorious for large beasts of greater strength, he seemed to have no thought about her going too far and being without some kind of protection.

Sammy came back in from the shower and plopped down onto the bed, moving to her sister's side and hugging against her, nuzzling her skin and wrapping an arm comfortably around her waist, she looked at Samus and those blue eyes reflected several things within them: Love, Loyalty, and most of all admiration for her genetic sister.

"Sammy, how are you getting along?" Samus asked her while still she was growing used to her presence, she felt comforted somewhat...in a strange way it was like having a sister that she never had before; a near twin but still there were those things which made her separate from her.

Sammy let off a soft purr and seemed to smile here, she was enjoying the nice hold that they held now, she looked and enjoyed the gentle affections being cast her way, she gave a gentle smile and spoke up.

"I must say that I...have never felt so wanted and so free..I can still hear the whispers of the X, the collective want something and they are desperate, they want to stop us." she said as she looked up to her sister and then ran her fingers along Shuzyn's chest gently.

"I promise that I won't betray you...I love you Shuzyn, I love you my sister...my life is with you and it is yours; I will die for you...for you both." she said it while looking into Shuzyn's eyes, she saw something that made her smile gently; it was fear and she knew it was for what she said.

He didn't say anything but he did drag his fingers along her cheek gently, smiling softly and then leaning down to kiss her gently before drawing back.

"Hopefully not my dear, you are with us and shall remain." he said as he stretched out, once he sat up all the way.

Now though he hadn't wanted to get up, the ship alarm was going off and they knew that it was ready, this is something that he was considering he'd play defense for her, he doubted that someone would be able to deal with this; he wasn't going to have things getting out of hand, he was going of course to make anything that was unsolvable immediately solved.

"So we've got everything that we understand right Shu?" Samus was making sure that he knew the idea that things had going onto the way.

"Of course, Samus I'll be making sure this bucket holds together while you and Sammy take the Control room, deal with any X and creatures, I'll keep the Queen off and then we blow this joint." Shu had been very much an optimist about the plan, it was that simple he imagined.

--With the Queen--

As the Queen had worked out, Shuzyn was going to be the muscle of the group and it was just the way that she wanted to see it or believe it really, her actions were followed as immediate as she had planned it. She went into hiding and left her child, the Omega Metroid free to do as he had gone off to; there to smash the ship core engine that would force the entire station to crash. Even though Samus and Sammy were going to be blowing the station up, the engines needed to remain intact until then.

Shu caught notice of the sudden attack and proceeded, though with great caution as even though Samus and Sammy would try to react, he knew that only he was fast enough to deal with this. Being able to fly and use the great speed of Serris that he absorbed from the beast after defeating and killing it; he found that he was able to move much quicker with the least chance of slowing down. Though still his direction was taking him deeper into the heart of the ship, back down into the auxiliary station to make sure that the main core for the engine remained intact.

As he made his way down there, he found the core being assaulted by something he never hoped to see in his lifetime; a mighty Omega Metroid which towered over him and roared something horrid. He was sure that he had the advantage, most certainly having the weakness for the beast in his natural arsenal.

"Looks like we get to play...I never thought I'd get this chance, imagine that..? To test my might against an Omega." He said as his wings flared out, his eyes focused on his prey...yes that sounded about right.

The Omega roared at him and began stomping its way towards him, sweeping its head from side to side as it tried to build momentum to tackle him. Returning the favor, Shuzyn darted at the much larger monster and grabbed its head violently with his claws and pushed against its force as he attempted to control the direction of its dash.

Though this was a lot harder than it looked as the beastly creature simply pushed back against his greatest efforts with little trouble at first, its feet claws digging up the steel while it pushed against Shuzyn's surprising strength, while the creature's left claw swept across Shuzyn's side; since it was growing tired of his efforts.

As Shuzyn was swatted, he simply rolled backwards after blocking the claw with his arms, slipping to his feet as he looked at the scrape from the claw along his scales; it pissed him off somewhat.

"Eat this." he said as he fired the potential blast of a Glacial beam in the direction of the Omega, and though he caught the Metroid's face he was stricken in the back by great force; something that force him into the reactor room's wall, before he felt a blow to the back of the head; even though he wasn't unconscious he was disoriented, someone's arm drew him back and wrapped around his waist, as he could feel a feminine body pressed against his back.

"You know...it's not nice to shoot someone's child, but that's okay...because your everything that I dreamed of." she said while rubbing his belly gently, the Metroid Queen pressed her full body against him and licked his ear with a long fleshy tongue.

She traced her fingers along his body, before she turned him around and held him up by his neck, before she tossed him to the grated floor, on some thick curtains that she laid out, in two seconds she was on him and looking down at him; she licked his face and then kissed him hard, there was no point in letting him recover.

"A true god amongst males, look at you...simply perfect and yet all you can do is be helpless before my might." she said as she mused at his attempts to struggle.

As she drew a single breath, feeling him wiggle beneath her she lap, she was enjoying the warmth that she felt from their hips rubbing together; she leaned down and kissed his throat softly while she held onto him now, easily happy about what was going on since she rubbed down his muscular chest and felt his claws moving into her sides.

"Yes, yes...that's it you really should hold on since you'll be needing your grip, I don't take it easy...even if this will be my first time mating." she said with a little smirk, bringing her nails down to his neck to stroke along his scales.

(--Sexual Content ahead--)

Her lips lowered onto his neck while she pinned him flat,digging her claws into his body while she rocked her hips against his body harder, she was going to force him to feel the urge; there she knew she could stir his body, as she was reptilian in figure and in smell, that was all that was necessary to force his body to react.

"You call yourself..a Queen." he grunted from the force she was using on him, grinding her heated netherlips into his sheath, he hated it..couldn't believe he was being forced into this; he had two mates and yet he knew this Metroid was about to do this one way or another.

What got him most of all was how strong she was, he could barely move the likes of an Omega Metroid, but her..? Chances were nil to zero since he was struggling with all he had right now, even the blow on the head couldn't drain all of his strength.

At first the Metroid Queen had nothing to say, looking at his member as the head perked out of its hiding place she gently tugged more of it from the hiding place and pressed it immediately to her wanton lips and moaned as she pushed him into her heat, kissing his neck while she felt him beginning to harden inside of her.

"Unnh!! T-This...is.." she looked at him with wide eyes, for this moment she was stunned completely, from the raw mix of pain and pleasure, to which she grinned inwardly..knowing he'd resist and probably try to throw her off; though she already had her plans for his resistance.

And to his credit he did try to resist, grabbing her waist and immediately pushing up; though it was a planned response, she slowly began to raise with his effort and then slammed herself to the hilt on his still emerging dragonhood; eliciting a very loud shiver from them both, though it was closer to a pained shudder from him due to the force put into it.

As she settled down on his lap, she dragged his pain ridden form up to her chest so she could look him in the eyes.

"Nnhh...t-to your credit that was very nicely planned, but understand my lover...I'm not letting go of my new consort; you fill me so completely and just think..of our children. Metroids don't normally breed the way of other species.." she took a breath as she began to move, something she'd learned from the biology section on the computer logs, this was exactly what she knew to do. "H-Huuah..!" another sound of lust coming from her lips as she started getting the hang of it. "O-Oh..yes I think..our children will be wonderful, if not now..then we can always try again.~" she said that on a happier note, well getting ahead of herself.

But it was a true fact now that as she worked her hips her victim was not enjoying himself all that much, she found him huffing and attempting to resist her, she loved that about him..resist until the end, she found him more enticing as he was resisting, she needed him more as her climax rose.

"Such force..! I can feel you...feel your veins.., y-yes..harder!!" she bellowed as she started to slam her hips down on his hips with great and tremendous force, enough that she dented the floor beneath them. "So tasty.." she was becoming overwhelmed by the pleasure but was graciously seeking the feelings out more in him, she was sure she could reach this wonderful peak, they were so close now; or rather she was extra close now.

She curled her hips downward so she could hit his hilt at an angle, she was making sure that she sank all the way to the hilt, though she found it all to her liking he was hitting her back-wall, a nice peculiar kind of pain that she wasn't used to having, but it provided a wonderful sense of shock that she happily accepted the feeling as she continued her conquest for her peak.

She was really in the zone now that she was grounding down at the root of his length, she wanted something more from him; if it were possible for him to really get in there, she pushed with harder intensity, snarling and forcing his dragonhood's head to press harder against her womb.

"Get...nngh in there now!!" demanding for something of this nature might have been funny to him, if she wasn't causing him so much pain, forcing him to bear the pain and press down on him, keeping him hilted but humping down on his shaft head hard; trying to force the throbbing head into her core's innermost depths.

As she pounded his hips harder into the grated floor, the alarm went off as she struck hilt on him again, she clenched her muscles violently around his member and felt his essence erupting into her, as it exploded within her; she was exceptionally satisfied at the feeling, more to point that her juices exploded and rained down his member did she finally stop moving. She sighed and rested where he was, looking down into his eyes gently as she kissed him and enjoyed the heat, clenching him a few times to get a reaction out of him.

"You were delightful darling." she said playfully licking his neck.

"..Too bad its only one way." he said with a glare in her direction.

"Oh that doesn't matter, you'll learn to feel for me or not, either way I still have you; you are mine and that is that." she ignored the glare and proceeded to make out with him while resting there, letting her body take all the warmth they now shared.

She rubbed his sides gently and sighed once she felt him shrinking and pulling back out of her simply because he was through. She cuddled against his neck and kissed the side of his chin while she heard the countdown beginning.

(--End content--)

"It looks like my children failed to protect the Main room, but that's fine. Really between me and my Omega Metroid pet, we will stop your Ex-lovers." she said as she stretched out and then she went off.

She left him there, pretty sure that she thrashed him well enough with the violent mating, she'd torn him up and slammed his waist harshly while with him, for the point now as was clear was that she had plans to be rid of Samus and Sammy and then take her new consort and to have a new bountiful life with him. She was very optimistic about such a thing and this made her proud as much as she was happy.

However once she was out of sight, Shuzyn rose from the ground, grunting in some pain at his hips, despite the rapid healing he had she had floored him pretty good during that. He didn't care about the violation at the very moment, he was pretty glad that she didn't try to disable him. As he noticed that she was cocky enough to believe he wouldn't defy her, he'd show her something and that would be not to underestimate him.

"Damn...Sammy and Samus, they won't be able to face them both." He said as he turned his attention to the ship's edge, he had to keep under the radar for that stupid Federation officer was still lurking as he knew not to treat that man with such a good shot with contempt and point being was that he had to defeat his mates' enemies and get out of this with them alright...that was what he was hoping for now.

While he flew as fast as he could manage, he had to succeed and they had only 5 minutes to deal with this threat, he wasn't sure how in the hell they'd manage this.

---With Sammy & Samus-=-

Though both Samus and Sammy knew something was wrong with Shu, they had to finish their mission and trust in his strength to get him out of the mess he was in, they managed to take out the Alpha, Gamma, and single Zeta Metroids that had been protecting the doorway and now they were on the way back to the ship bay, they had to make their move and get out of here; or at least have things ready to go on a split second moment.

They both knew for a fact that there was a federation officer on board, as of such Adam had been keeping contact and making sure they both knew that the soldier was looking for Samus; he'd come on board and it was now a simple matter of keeping their eyes on the targets, the path to the hangar was torn and Sammy knew by instinct what it was.

"Samus stop..its a Metroid, a big one.." she said as she gestured to the tracks and torn gates, there was nothing else that could destroy so much.

Sammy quivered at the feeling as her instincts of the X were a little more present in her; an innate fear of the creature that would hunt her and try to devour her. It wasn't until Samus curled an arm around her sibling and held her close that Sammy looked up, trying not to shake as much or as frequently as she had been.

"Hey, no need to shake like that, I'm here and Shuzyn's coming fast as you know right? We'll destroy the creature as a unit okay? Now let's go face this thing before it destroys the ship, you've got the Ice beam and me Ice missiles, we should be able to hurt him pretty good." Samus's confidence seemed to be contagious and Sammy soon nodded.

She was still a little shaky, but was easily willing to follow her sister wherever she would go from here. There was all they could do to try and deal with it, her nerves were flighty but she knew that she'd be alright with her sister there.

The two Huntresses took their point in the bay and looked around, the massive creature had disappeared after assaulting the area and that for a moment confused Sammy, but the Veteran huntress knew better than to underestimate these elusively powerful hunters in their own right.

Once Samus had well felt the unease of the abnormal silence, she reacted suddenly by taking Sammy and jumping forward with her, moving with an absolute application of her experience; with her action both her and Sammy averted the massive claw that easily tore into the ground floor where they both once were walking.

"We'll have to work on your reflexes later Sis, you seem to be a little lax when fear comes into play." Samus said in some odd sense of humor of the moment while pointing her arm cannon at the obtusely large Omega Metroid.

Sammy seemed to be focused, feeling fearless and yet frightened at the same moment; it was fight between what was between her instincts as an X and her newly discovered instincts as something else...something part human, and then the greatest of the feelings was the anger towards her fear that agreed more with her instinctual wish to destroy the metroids.

Samus had to say nothing to Sammy, all she did was gesture with her head in the other direction, while Samus shot off towards the left wall at breakneck speeds, Sammy did the exact same and split at the right; firing her Ice beam into the Omega's stomach to get its attention.

The plan worked, for the Omega's claw swiped at Sammy and tore at the wall where she had been, while she fired more rounds of the ice beam into its back to piss it off; which she succeeded, having its full attention now. The Omega stomped at her rapidly, thrusting the claw at her body, stabbing violently into the wall and narrowly missing the spry Sammy.

Samus was sneaking up on the creature with a fully charged diffusion Ice missile, she knew that its armor was too thick right now for the missile to offer much damage...on the surface anyway. So when the Omega's head turned and it slashed at Sammy only to miss once more, did Samus fire the fully charged missile into its open mouth.

"Orraahhh!!" the Omega Metroid stumbled back rapidly and hit the wall, convulsing as the missile exploded on its innards, the creature's weakness to the cold becoming more obvious as it slammed against the back wall from the ice.

"Now Sammy!" Samus commanded her sister to act, while she headed for the creature again, it was time to finish this.

Sammy hadn't even nodded, she acted on instinct and dashed for Omega, it was time to finish this hunt while the creature was stunned; she fired several more shots of the Ice beam into its underbelly and began to charge a shot, hoping to finish it off with this last shot.

However this came quickly to an end, as Sammy was ripped across the face and chest by a massive claw, something that moved in a violent blur in at an adjacent angle, coming down across her body with an outstretched claw.

"That...was for my brother you just hurt." the voice coming a very pissed off Metroid Queen, Ama-Lilith was not about to watch her most loyal subject and brother die, she was more than a little impressed in truth, but her anger clouded that over and she was in no mood to talk.

Her outstretched claw transforming back to normal, a humanoid claw that was much smaller than the one she struck with.

Samus had not reacted to Ama-Lilith's attack with any form of retaliation, she was too busy pulling Sammy back to the side; with her in arms now she frowned heavily.

"Sammy..? Hey..come on Sammy.." she shook her gently.

No reaction came from the silent huntress, by now her helmet retracted and revealing that torn face, a cross of great horror from the powerful attack and still an estranged beauty from the splay of near perfect platinum blond hair.

Samus shook her again, feeling her heart beating very softly; she knew that she was alive.

"Oh please, Huntress let's not see some emotion; even if you have it, don't worry you'll be joining her really soo-" her words were quickly silence, as she paid no mind to her surroundings.

She paid for her monologing very swiftly, as she was clothes-lined and dragged across the hangar by a flying raging dragon, Shu's great speed slammed her into the wall and Omega violently; using the great speed and force of his equivalent of a speed booster. After the initial impact, he kicked back off of the Queen's chest and then spread his wings to break the great momentum that had carried him. He landed with a small thud, claws digging into the floor, growling as he stood on shaky legs.

For the first moments, there was nothing spoken between Shuzyn and Samus, he looked back at her with a face of gentle concern, his reason to speak became very brief.

"We have 3 minutes and no time to argue, alright? Samus get to the ship, Adam is flying it on the outside, I need you to get Sammy back there; the ship will take care of our two friends over there as well as the X. I am going to give you cover understand?" Shu wasn't going to hear Samus, not on this one.

"Don't be stup-" she was cut off by his tail's gentle wrapping around her waist and rubbing her through the armor gently.

"Please love, None of your delightful bold speaking, I know you've had worst and you don't need a knight in shining armor. But let us be clear here, I am the only shot you have here; I can fight her and the Omega with an advantage, you have your wounded sister and though she's alive she isn't going to be conscious enough to help." he knew he had gotten across when he felt the cold fingers of her armor stroking his tail.

"You are my world.." she said as she looked at him, watching him turn his head in a look that she took as mixed feelings.

"Samus..., don't say that I need you to be who you've always been to the universe; be Samus Aran bounty huntress, I need you to see me as nothing but a noble beast right now. You know, you are the world to me...and your sister is new to our world; I love you more than I can say and hell...you know I know how lucky I am to have you...and now another with whom we have." Shuzyn's tail loosened around her waist while he stepped forward towards the rubble that he heard moving.

Samus stopped him by tugging on his tail, she was mad at him now; listening to his words made her heart wrench and her anger shot up.

"Stupid moron, stop trying to be sacrificial, I swear to you if you try to leave me and Sammy like this; I'll revive you just to kill you myself. Come back to me alive, idiot...I love you too, this may be new to you Shuzyn; but you are mine now and I don't let what I want go easily." Samus's face turned back to stone the next moment.

As easily as she knew how, she pulled back and started towards the bay entrance after pressing the button on her wrist to bring the ship around.

She knew inside her heart ached but she ignored it now, she was worried behind the mask she used for her duties; without another word she hopped onto the top of her ship, giving her lover one last look while he moved in on the rising Queen. All that Samus knew now was that she had to make sure Sammy was stable, her ship pulled back out of the hangar, as she knew that Shuzyn could handle flight in space for a short time; she was demanding to whatever force that ruled the universe...to let her stupid and noble lover return, she never thought about it before.

"To think that...a huntress could fall in love so hard with a stupid monster who rejected what he was, only to make something blossom..." she smiled gently, setting Sammy down on the small bed in the cramped first-aid room, it wasn't much but it was enough for caring for small wounds.

"And even to be burdened by a kid sister you can't help but love...and even share your lover with her; how strange it all is." Samus was just commenting on all of the situation, there was nothing quite as strange as this all, nothing she could compare it to...but yes, this was ever so true.

She settled into caring for the healing wounds, she knew Sammy would recover and the mission was all but over, now...the only thing remaining was for the last of their little group to return alive even if not in one piece she didn't care. He could always heal as she preferred hurt to no longer living.

---On the B.S.L., in the Hangar---

"So, your friends escaped my consort that's fine, this ship's destruction won't stop me from existing, you can't think that some weak like the ship's explosion and an atmosphere would stop me did you?" She smiled and dusted herself off.

"It may not, but how's about you know that fighting with me, is worth a fight to the death; I have nothing about letting you escape, I can do some quick damage and leave you here." Shu bared his fangs, though he knew he was still weak from the rape; it wasn't going to stop him.

The Omega rose from the ground, growling weakly at first while it got up.

"The odds are against you, even weakened I know that my brother is stronger than you; as am I lover, you cannot win." she mused over that and purred at him.

He did not react to the purr but stomped backwards, digging his claws in...he was going to use the energy fusion technique in a really big way; it was the one thing that he could imagine would stop her at this point, he wouldn't win physically.

"We can have some more fun after I drag you from here alive, you can't escape your fate as my consort; I've chosen you." she grinned at this point.

"As have I: I'm going back home when I'm through here." the words had settled it now, he was quiet.

As the ships voice went off, informing the occupants that they only had 2 minutes remaining of time before destruction, the ship beginning to shake from the turbulent forces of entering the upper atmosphere; Shu knew that in order to escape he had to win in about 1 minute in order to escape. However no one noticed the cloaked officer, the Galactic Federation assassin who was in the room, thinking of how best to take out all the monsters and still escape the ship...things were about to go from bad to worse now.

(End Chapter)

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I made this one out of the nice reviews I got, I decided to finish another chapter, I'm excited to write this story as well, it only gets better with each chapter. Now the falling action comes into full play next chapter, how will this unfold?

Wait and see, until then I bid you adieu

-Quentix


	18. Final Chapter: Nocturne of Metroid

A/N: The countdown is coming to the final moments now as it seems the end of the B.S.L. Station is falling this into the world, this will be the final bout coming down tonight and so you will see the end of the results of this battle between the Metroids and Shuzyn. As the Queen and the Omega Metroid vs. Shuzyn and a surprise guest from an earlier chapter. Well now to stop talking about it and to get to this, here we go!

(End A/N)

--

Final Chapter: Nocturne of the Metroid

"Can you truly defeat us?" Ama-Lillith mused over his choice to fight against them both, she smiled at his staggering form as he rose yet another blow from the Omega Metroid, she had yet to raise a claw to harm him as it wasn't necessary.

She couldn't honestly understand why he resisted so hard, her word was law and soon he would know his place beneath her. She was thinking already about what they'd do after she was finished playing around here with him, she'd take him through the atmosphere and they would make a home on the planet below. That was only right being that home was just below, she would take him below the surface of SR388 and make love to him, oh yes…she'd take him again and they would reproduce single handedly a new generation of Metroids.

While she was day-dreaming, the Omega Metroid was doing battle with Shuzyn, even as the clock ticked down and the mechanical voice sounded off on the reality of the situation.

"Countdown 1:30 remaining."

The ship shuddered as the outer-fringe had begun to explode, with Shu locked in close combat with the creature he didn't stand a chance. He was still badly wounded from the earlier rape that had taken place and his being stricken in the back of his skull; even though he healed fast there was nothing to help the moment of weakness that had come over him.

The Omega savagely roared and forced Shuzyn into the hangar wall, hoping him at the throat with its monstrous claw. There the eyes of the great beast looked back to the Queen, to Ama-Lillith for the next order, as the miniature space dragon was subdued; what would come next from her?

"Well then bring him to me, I will take care of him; you are to revert to your hibernation state so that I can get you out of here safely. Unlike me, you are not complete enough to escape the station unscathed by jumping into space." She said as she watched Shu's struggling frame and laughed.

He was still trying to escape his fate, she found it rather weak of him…but that was okay since she also thought it was cute in her role as his captor. He would learn to tolerate his life and she would see him loving her yet, though she hadn't figured out that much yet; there was still time down the line to figure that out later.

"Despicable acts coming from a monster, I never expected myself to be helping this beast." He said aloud as his first shot completely sheered the arm of the Omega Metroid off with one shot.

The Omega cried out violently as its fallen claw also released Shuzyn, who flapped twice and landed on one knee. Shuzyn was no fool, he had realized that foolish soldier had been lurking around since he remembered the feeling of being watched and targeted; he knew where the soldier was based off of that trajectory of the shot.

"Who dares to interfere?!" she snarled suddenly rising from her seated position, some little human thought it was funny to cause harm to her family? She was not amused.

As her roar shook the entire hangar, a second shot rang out and sounded the defeat of the Omega as it pierced the center of its forehead. It was easy to see that this man was as good a shot as Shu thought he was. The victory was short lived as the Metroid Queen snared the human with her tail and hoisted him into the air with an impossibly long tail; how had she caught him? It mattered not since she brought him before her and grabbed his head in her left claw's grip and began to squeeze.

"Ho-How did you find me beast? My cloak was perfect and there was no way you could've seen, heard, or smelled me." He was shocked and even as he felt the pressure increasing on his head, he had to know how.

She eyed him as if he were stupid and rolled her eyes at his question, was he so stupid to doubt her intelligence? As she squeezed a little tighter around his head, he she laughed and decided to humor his last moments of life.

"Just so you know human, it is a simple matter to watch such a slow shot fire off and follow the figure's movement no matter how well cloaked you are; the frequency of your rifle gives you off. A simple matter of having the vision sharp enough to track such motion, I am the Ultimate Predator foolish ape." She said as she started to squeeze that head of his harder.

Though as she began her effortless matter of squeezing the life out of him, he pulled out a strange looking grenade from his pocket and activated it just before she finished her slow torture of his death.

There was nothing but a grin on his face as his final moments were upon him, he couldn't believe how he was going to die right here, then so be it if this was his fate.

"Suck on…this monster, Phazoid Frag..." he said as the last of his life ended, Major Davis was dead…skull crushed under the Queen's pressure.

"0:45 Seconds remaining until Ship's Self-Destruction is complete, any personnel remaining should evacuate." The computer voice sounded on harmlessly.

Moments later the resounding blast from the Phazoid Frag-Grenade went off and sent shrapnel everywhere, phazon bits bursting out in all directions as the blast engulfed the Queen while the remaining bits struck Shuzyn in his wings, his face, his chest and stomach. It didn't seem to matter that he'd been away from the blast; it was more potent being that it was phazon powered.

"Damnable…Military…" he said as he groaned and started dragging himself to his feet and spread his wings out, he had to get up; if he were caught in the blast he was finished. Unlike Ridley he didn't have the kind of mass to take the force; it was one thing to survive the vacuum of space and another to survive the upper-atmosphere and still escape alive.

He ignored the pain aching through his limbs and spread his tattered wings; he prepared to take flight and started running towards the large opening made larger by the frag-grenade. As he leapt into the upper atmosphere he felt the heat penetrating his wings, cauterizing those poisoned shards into his body further; he no longer cared at the moment.

Just as he started to gain lift against the powerful gravity, he felt a weight on his back and claws gripping his shoulders.

"You didn't think I was finished did you lover?" she whispered into his ear, even after being hit point blank by the phazon powered frag-grenade she was still fine enough to chase her quarry.

There was a grin on her face as she felt the Phazon burns healing…didn't the military remember? Phazon was absorbed by the Metroid breed; it wouldn't kill her unless it did immediately otherwise it would only make her stronger.

Shuzyn didn't speak and instead threw off with a flailing of his wings, one mighty flap that knocked her off of him. He couldn't stop now when he was so close to re-joining his lovers…he could do this.

"Say…Good Night…" he said as he turned to her, his eyes glowering with the remnants of his energy, as he formed a snoutful of the glacial gravitons…he knew this was a gambit and either it worked or he'd be joining the Queen in the atmosphere.

Ama-Lillith watched in some slight horror as he turned to her and released the wide radius blast of glacial force mixed with the Gravitons struck her and forced her back into the side of the B.S.L. Station. While she watched Shuzyn being forced away from the atmosphere, her claw reaching up for him as she felt the ship's exploding against her back.

The blast was more explosive than originally intended, as Shu had dropped a small gift of the carcass of the Great Spider that was destroyed in the core by Samus; he was sure it was combustible.

He felt the blast shove him out into open space, while he was left helpless to drift as consciousness began to leave him. The Phazon finally affecting his body in ways only described as a total loss of his control; he couldn't…not now, that was his last thought before darkness overcame him.

--With Samus on the ship—

With no sight of her loved one, Samus grew greatly worried, he had promised her to return to Sammy and herself, he promised that as much as he told her not to make him her world and that was what bothered her.

"Adam, scan the sector…there has to be some life signs, don't tell me there's nothing out there either. I know that he was not on that ship when it blew." Samus sounded calm but her tone was anything short of worried, she was close to hurting something.

"Of course Lady, hold on while I do that; it'll be a little bit alright?" the voice of Adam just spoke of course, he set the ship on scan and began to scan the part of the atmosphere where he knew the ship had been set to blow, and even Adam wondered if the strange but intelligent mutant he'd met was alright. No…that was the commander's thought and not his, Shuzyn was a intelligent being and someone he could respect.

Meanwhile Samus had gone back to sit at her sister's side and watch over her, she looked at Sammy's beautiful face and sighed gently…perhaps she could love her new sister and truly come to understand what it meant. She wasn't totally sure about sharing her mate, but it was done now…Sammy was apart of their lives and now they had something together; she had to come to not only accept this, but come to understand it as well.

She brushed Sammy's hair softly and smiled softly at her, she was so determined to make Samus proud and she knew it. She was flattered to have such a devoted sister, who wanted her guidance, her love, and her approval.

"You've thrown my world for a loop…you and Shuzyn, I can't believe that I suddenly have…real family and a lover…all in the same ship." She shook her head.

Perhaps it would be strange but it wouldn't change the lifestyle, nope…they were pretty much on that route to being hunters always; to find and hunt down the rest of the Space Pirates or just living as bounty hunter. This was the life she chose and this was something that she could accept, something that she hoped would never really change about her life; the simplicity of this life as a whole.

She doubted that she'd be having any children by Shuzyn, even though he was originally human he was a mutate of sorts now; she still loved him despite the fact the blood, DNA, and overall appearance of her enemy had overtaken his once human face and yet…it didn't matter to her at all. She thought for a minute may she ever? There was a way for them to cross genes through science...would she ever take that chance? So many thoughts were running through her mind as she hoped her foolish lover would come back, he promised and yet he was not here.

"Stupid brute, hurry and come back to me...to us." she wanted more than anything now to feel those powerful arms embracing her and calming her as so often they did, she found it ironic that one such beast similar to one she hunted to destroy brought her peace; had helped her to understand love when she despised the one who had created him, certainly irony at its fullest.

While Samus kept her sister company in the room, the tiny bay doors opened up in time to catch the floating body of Shuzyn, it well seemed that he'd been found.

--In the mini-bay--

Adam had managed to find him some distance out of the planet's gravity well, though just close enough to keep him drifting nearby the blast radius. Adam scanned him and found minimal life-signs and signs of Phazon poisoning, he knew that this was even worse than he'd thought; had the federation really gone that far? Shuzyn's exstensive damage was a pure result of this, to his knowledge Phazon was destroyed and no longer in effect...and yet this was proof of more lies from the Galactic Federation.

As Adam let the pyron flares in the bay heat his body up, he was pretty sure that the tough raptor would be able to deal with the heat as it thawed any of the ice off of his form. Samus would not be so happy as to know that the deadly substance was in use was again, it was on record that she saved many a GF Soldier's life in that galaxy when she destroyed Phaaze and her deadly enemy with it. Yet here it stood now, radiated throughout Shuzyn's form and no doubt being used by his body, though Adam's readings weren't totally clear on that matter.

It didn't take long for Samus to come down to the tiny bay area when she hadn't gotten an answer from Adam. She saw her mate on the floor and was utterly relieved to see his chest heaving, he was breathing but in such terrible shape; she didn't know whether to feel angry, happy, in between, or wake him up just to slap him; so many actions and feelings crossing her mind. She was suddenly by his side kneeling and supporting his torso with her arms while looking at his pained expression. She'd be mad later she decided, right now she wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"Adam! What the hell is going on? What are these wounds in him? He should've healed by now, instead he's still bleeding and not awake." she said while frowning since she knew the flares had just heated his body up; it would've bothered her if not for her Zero-suit which resisted the excess heat that his body was letting off.

'Lady, I hate to break it to you but he has Phazoid shrapnel inside of his body, a weapon used by some GF Soldier that was on board.' he still hadn't told her about the sniper that tried to kill Shu earlier on, he knew this same man was responsible for what had just happened. He would explain this later when she cared or Shuzyn could tell her the event as it had happened.

As soon as she heard 'Phazoid' she knew that the military had lied to her, there was no more..? Will all of those fragments of the planet she was sure that some part of it survived, even if not a large amount; the Galactic Federation knew a potent weapon when they had it.

"Bastards...they tried to kill him didn't they? Damn it Shu...I told you not to hide these things from me." she spoke softly, her eyes lowering as she beat one fist against his chest gently, there would be no tears, she had decided never to cry if her fool survived.

She said nothing for a time and had told Adam to take them someplace safe, she knew right now they needed to be somewhere safer. Without another moment being wasted, the ship did as commanded and immediately hit the warp point and headed east; fortunately there was a tropical world that was charted but unpopulated due to the high variation of wildlife on the planet known as Rysea.

-- At the B.S.L. Site--

Shortly following the departure of Samus's ship from the site the Galactic Federation showed up to the destruction of the space station and the destruction of the ship had left the commander on site outraged, but it was expected of the famous Samus Aran to disobey a direct order. They had a certain official on board the ship who was overseeing the damage and assessing if anything could be recovered from the wreckage on the nearly dead-off world here, this would be the test on how effective her destruction of the ship really was.

"...and that concludes the scans of the crash site sir, overall there were no remains of anything on the surface, the B.S.L. Station has completely been destroyed in the wreckage and while we found some strange residue left on the ground, it has been marked as unidentifiable." the Commander gave him the full report and saluted him.

The official gave him a brief nod and started laughing, it appeared that the Huntress had screwed all of their work up, this was just what he expected of her; nothing less than to be more trouble than she was worth.

"Thank you Commander you may give the order to salute the fallen Officer Davis, he was our best Sniper and did his duty for us all. The official record will state that he gave his life ending the threat on board the station alongside Miss Aran." the man hid the entire truth with something that held the mere shadows of truth.

The Commander nodded and saluted his superior before heading off to fill in the record and paying this man his military honors for his duty of service. The official stepped into his room and sealed it off and turned on the absolute silence field, now he would speak candidly.

Setting down a device he sat back on the chair in the room and looked at the three other men while crossing his arms, a grin on his face since he had been the one to predict this events' unfolding and it happened as he spoke of.

"Everything's gone from our experimentation here, like I predicted moving the bulk of the experiment back to the controlled site was a pure success; Miss Aran only destroyed about 20% of the subjects we created, it appears that we have lost the test Queen experiment to her as well." the official reported to the other three shadowed figures.

"The Huntress will find out what our plans are soon, we must keep the site from her knowledge until we mature the specimens, we will maintain a pure culture and then the mutated culture at other sister sites. This great power will be ours." the figure saluted the other two men.

The third figure who seemed to be in charge just nodded, revealing nothing from his response except that he agreed with them both. What was done by Samus would be fixed with time, they did lose out on some samples but there was nothing that would slow them.

"Chairman Lesner, I would say that you had best think only of our future and keep a close eye on the Huntress but take no actions; for attracting this kind of attention will not be anything that we will allow. Try not to use the Galactic Federation troops otherwise the government will ask questions." He said as he reprimanded him verbally.

Of course this seemed to be very clear, but Lesner had his own plans, he'd play along…for now.

"Very well, I will monitor her closely." He said as he gave a light nod.

Lesner turned and went back towards his original ship and obviously he was going to do what was on his agenda, it was about time to see this off properly. He added this onto his list of things that he hated most about the organization, the actions from their would-be leader was active and they had to do what he spoke of.

He was going to try and understand what happened with the Queen Metroid they had started on, he knew that she was not destroyed since he'd personally overseen her cultivation and her intelligent enhancement, to this he knew that she was absolutely top notch and that none could match her strength or survivability.

"Pathetic! He's supposed to be a leader, pah…I'll show him by finding my project and then we will get this thing straightened out with the destruction of little miss huntress." He saw her as a jest in the right hands.

As he left, his laugh seemed to echo the success that he was seeing in his mind; oh things were certainly getting more interesting as they continued. Even with the loss of Davis, he was not yet convinced that using the GF soldiers would be a bad thing. He'd have to work a bit harder at doing it quieter, but it was nothing that would slow his plans.

While Lesner contemplated his next move, the superior looked to the executive and smirked while speaking.

"That imbecile is but a pawn…let him do as he likes, we will use the Huntress and that creature Shuzyn any way we see fit. I am certain Lesner will expose himself with the next wrong move, so keep yourself out of sight, but observe carefully. We can ill afford to make either of our presences known, be careful Executive." He said speaking neutrally; there was no need to put things on the line with a mistake.

The shadow of the executive only nodded before the two disappeared on their holo screens as to now letting things unfold would be the best bet for the future, with their phazon secret being re-released into open knowledge to the huntress they would have to keep on their toes.

--On Planet Rysea—

Samus was contemplating the next move now, things for once were very unclear for her…surely she would receive funds and then yet what next? She was considering taking Sammy and Shuzyn back to base, yes…a place that there was no one path to, some small moon that Samus chose to inhabit; just how safe was it? It was a closely guarded secret of hers and yet she wasn't totally sure that the Galactic hadn't found some trace of it. That was something that she came to know well, that no one secret was ever truly safe despite whatever precautions might have been taken to hide it.

So she planned and considered while next to her unconscious lover, she left Sammy on the ship under the watchful eye of Adam and for once…she allowed herself to be free of her armor. For the first time since she returned from her most difficult mission yet, she granted herself a little rest and jus waited for her fool to awaken. As she laid her head on his chest she listened to the slow, but rhythmic heartbeat of his echoing throughout his sternum.

"You silly lizard…why you are so brave and so good to me, I will never understand where it comes from. You had me go and fall in love with you…against your better judgment I still would kill the federation if they came after you. You call yourself the beast and you make me feel like a beauty and that should never be." She whispered softly against the warm scales of his body.

How anyone could make her heart beat as a woman and not as cold as the contours of stellar-space through which she traveled so often, it was a mystery to her. She well remembered each meeting they had and from the moment he returned back into her life, she knew that she loved him unconditionally; beastly form or not…acting as a monster or not.

"Heh…logic can never…understand the heart of a silly huntress that fell for her quarry…" he spoke in a weak hoarse voice, carefully making it a whisper so as not to hurt her ears. He knew that his tempo of voice was not pleasant when he nearly bit it like this.

Samus's head snapped up softly and she felt herself smiling and she could not stop, especially since he said something so stupid. Of course she loved him and yet he still spoke as if there was anything he should be thinking about in that case.

"Well then the silly genius who calls himself quarry should wisely do as quarry does and worry about one thing: making sure his huntress is happy with him and not thinking about why she fell for him. Or why he became apart of her world, the silly brute should accept the way of the universe and the way of fate…and simply love her." She said this with a small grin, looking at his healing wounds.

Shuzyn offered Samus a lazy look and stroked a cheek with his fingers softly before looking at her face and leaning up to peck her lips. He was glad that it was over, he was sure that the Metroid Queen was not through; even through the blast and what he'd done in the end, his figures had judged her capable of survival…and with a fair chance of it. But no, Samus deserved his attention now and that was that.

They had been through hell and back on that ship and the only thing on his mind was letting not only Samus know but Sammy…oh god, wait last he saw she was out cold.

"Samus, is Sammy alright?" he said in a slightly worried tone, since the only thing he remembered was that she was out cold, he knew the Queen had been responsible for that.

Of course once seeing the relaxed look on Samus's face did help him release a minute, this was pretty good to know.

"Think I'm that bad a sister hmm?" she was teasing and stroked his chin as she rose and straddled his waist, now to look over her winged dragon…her and Sammy's space dragon.

Before he could answer that she leaned down and kissed his lips gently before she drew back and laid her head back on his chest.

"She's resting comfortably and physically she is fine, just some minor trauma to the head, luckily she was armored up when she was hit. Don't worry since Adam's watching her closely and will alert me at the moment she awakens." She said showing him the wrist-watch communicator.

Samus was always careful and had her emergency armor cloaked right nearby…just in case. While she was certainly going to indulge in the love of her newly awakened lover, she had no plans of ever letting her guard down completely.

Shu understood every word she said and seemed to be greatly relaxed by the news; since if she was already being cared for, then all one could do is wait. As he shut his eyes and just laid back on the grass a moment, he became fully aware of Samus's intentions once their hips grinded into one another. Without looking at her face yet he knew exactly what she wanted.

"Let's make sure that our favorite lover hasn't lost all of his 'functions' due to that little accident." Her tone was suggestive and heated, no more would be said between them; only action would be taken.

(---Sexual Content ahead---)

Samus knew how to get Shuzyn to react very quickly, despite any weakened condition he was in; she was certain that he could handle this time with her, she knew this 'activity' was something that he could handle.

Her hips reflexively shifted over his while her hands explored the healing wounds gently, she was grateful that he could recover so fast. The wounds felt like small nuggets on his chest and stomach, she was sure that this would change him; she knew firsthand that Phazon was nothing if not a serious life altering thing…but she also remembered Ridley when he was exposed to it, he was truly fearsome and yet the bastard survived his destruction as he always did.

As she felt Shu's claws tracing over her neckline through her tank top, she felt her snapped back to reality as a soft sound came from her. He had sparked the fire that she hoped would come to life. Yes he was the only one that could make her feel this wanting, a beast that drew out the latent instincts that she had grown used to within her very soul. He made her take her claim of his wonderful body, this thought passing as her fingers traced along his powerful shoulders and slowly along his powerful arms.

Without a word she rose from his waist and slid her shorts and tank top off, the look in her eye by now; nothing less than a feral burning that would find its victim. As her gaze fell onto his barren body, her eyes immediately falling onto the physical glory that was his body; something she would indulge in endlessly.

A single gesture from her was answered instantly while she settled down onto his stomach, leading her fingertips against his scales; her fingertips gliding along his powerful abdominal muscles while she brought her hips down and rubbed herself against him. One thing that never seemed clear was how she could find pleasure in such a relationship…but as the huntress defied logical understanding; so to would the way she found love and made love.

Her mind and vision were filled with that of his powerful body and thoughts only on the pleasure he would soon be giving her, she would make it all hers. However, she'd find that he struck first and guided her hips downward; bringing them together.

"Mmnnn!!" her sudden pleasured grunt coming without warning as she felt the incredible layers of heat entering her heated lips, his entry was always so titanic…and yet so gentle.

As she saw her beloved Shuzyn's face plastered with an expression of raw passionate need, she was still so touched by his restraint as he guided her hips slowly down against his; he was such a passionate fool and that was why she desired him.

She let him bring them together, felt the completion of his dragonhood filling her entirely and like a empress mounting her throne; Samus's back straightened and shook her head wildly, sending her golden tresses into a wild frenzy. Just in that minute that she rocked and shifted upon him, did sounds of illicit pleasure raise from them both before coming to some peace when she settled down. How could any one such being keep her so content..? She never stopped to question it.

As Samus met his gaze she found delight passing through every inch of her body and this was not merely because he brought her pleasure that any woman would only dream to caress or the fact that he paid her such incredible attentions; but no…the fact that his love stemmed from a deep place in his heart that only she touched. She could tell that by looking into that beautiful orbs that were his eyes, the glance of a soul that shared very little with anyone.

"I love you Shuzyn, you are my world, my unsinkable star, It is you bring warmth to a stable my universe by being you." Her words were unfaltering as she spoke, Samus never hesitated in speaking on such matters and she knew he'd warned about such things and she didn't care.

Caution being thrown to the wind, Samus indulged in that forbidden passion; her hands upon his powerful shoulders as she dragged her body up his painfully slow…a ragged breath tearing its way free of her throat in the form of a moan and a growl. A harmonic unity given off with such presence as she suddenly descended upon him with a mighty slap of her hips meeting his. Then a wonderful beginning to their concerto…his first cry resounding in her ears as she once again hilted upon him. There was no hesitation now, just a rough idea of what she wanted from her beloved lover; his pleasured cries and him calling her name…yes that was all she desired.

In an insane universe this was sanest to not just Shuzyn, but to the both of them. To find a powerful beauty enchanted with her powerful beast and to find the two together in the throes of passion, it seemed there was nothing quite like it. And as the huntress once more claimed her mate, she did so out of frustration and sadness at the possibility of losing him, there as her fingers cupped both of his cheeks and she made him see her eyes; he did know.

As Samus's hips drove into the beautifully scary body of her lover, their minds connected as their soul's windows fed into one another. As the huntress lowered her torso to flatten out against his, bringing their faces that much closer, she stared long and deeply into those deadly dragonic eyes with a hidden message in her very heart coming out.

"Samus…" his words speaking with a knowing knowledge, finally a weighty understanding of just how much she knew he meant to her…yes her and Sammy shared this much in common; a true love for a male who saw himself as little more than a beast at times.

Once she saw that recognition, she smiled and grabbed his shoulders and began to pile drive him into the grass beneath them; showing him that power that she would protect him with. Her eyes grew savage and for a moment she showed him the raw side of her, the side that a universe had never seen in all of the years she fulfilled the myth of her adoptive people; the Chozo. Her feelings ran raw as she grounded herself harshly against him, listening to the grunts coming from him as he rode the moment out with her.

There was nothing but a strange bliss that had taken hold of Samus. She found herself letting all of herself go for that single moment, as climax crept upon them with the ferocity of a predator deciding that playtime was over; each thrust was a leap and a bound. Samus too loved being the prey, if but to the right thing…the right person.

Her face illuminated with the passion that swallowed them both whole, she was nothing but another victim…how the mighty happen to fall. As she arched her back one last time, feeling the potency of her thrusts unending as the tidal fury of emotions all became one; all of it becoming one bright light. Then suddenly a cry from her lips and a roar from her beloved dragon, her nails burrowing into the powerful scales of his shoulders as she felt the bite from his claws entering her skin; all she could do was smile.

Then the explosion! The wonderful feeling of their joining, her sweet dragon's heated essence pouring into her sacred core and her love juices swashing around the base of his dragonhood just before she collapsed. Like boneless jelly, Samus suddenly lay against Shuzyn quivering softly; quivering with the shock of the mighty climax that overcame them both.

(---End Sexualy Content---)

It was within the final moments that Samus realized just how much this idiot in her life made up her new world, she had foolishly fallen in love with a fool who had now meant more to than anything else; which was very little. Samus had trusted little in material things of the universe and believed more in what she was given, her skill and this strange fate that had chosen her out for seeking the Space Pirates, something that was greater than her life in some ways. But she realized when she met him…that it didn't have to be lonely, perhaps she could be a woman after all, she could harness those emotions and become even stronger. She had a weakness now in the form of he and Sammy, but she hardly cared about that fact. Samus had often been called infallible and as she came to understand it; that with strength came weakness and what made one truly strong was the ability to bear it proudly.

"Shu…don't ever tell me not to admit that you are my world, since you came into my life things have been that much more difficult and yet; I've never been happier…so thank you, you big idiot." She said with a soft grin, especially once she saw the confusion on his face.

She placed her fingers to his bottom lip before he could speak and just shook her head, laying against him and nuzzling her face into the base of his neck and shutting her eyes. True that she had to share him…but it was alright in some weird way, Sammy was someone that she cared for in a way that was beyond words; sisterhood that she didn't understand and didn't need to. Not to protect what mattered to her, as she lay in Shuzyn's arms her mind drifted freely as she slowly nodded off. Good night Huntress, take your earned rest and enjoy your time ahead. You win…for now.

(End Chapter)

Its the last chapter folks, I am planning to continue this story and though it may take some time, I am willing to write an epilogue if you want one :o.

Please review or message me and let me know; its never too late xD, so feel free alright?

Till then I bid you adieu.

-Quentix


	19. Epilogue

A/N: As by request in a review that I've gotten, an epilogue is always a fine idea, so I've decided to give you all just one more chapter to this fic; the Epilogue to sort of wrap things up. As for Shu's history, stay tuned and you'll learn lots more about that.

Also you will note there are some differences in the flashback ahead between Shuzyn in the past and present. I won't give it away before you read it, but consider this: When starting out in his mutation, he was more like the Aluasians (advanced (in intellect and technology)winged raptors I came up with) and less like Ridley, though he grew more dragon-like with shifts in the mutation.

And so on with this idea. Enjoy!

(End A/N)

--

Epilogue

Sammy's recovery took a few days longer than expected, she had taken a serious amount of damage from that one shot the Metroid Queen, Ama-Lillith hit her with. She awakened outside in a meadow with the arms of her sister encircling her, in some grass with her beautiful blond mane spread along her sleeping mate's face. Had they brought her out here to experience this beauty?

She groaned and tried to move, though she still felt weak she was sure that she had been well cared for. Her body did not feel particularly hungry and she was not parched; she felt better than she had before while onboard the B.S.L., her body was just so tired still. She tried to move again, but found her sister's arm was securely around her waist; Sammy felt tears coming to her eyes as she lay there. They had both gone out of their way and Sammy felt it...she felt the connection to her sister and to her mate. No...their mate; she and her sister had someone to care for who adored them both. Sammy was fine with whatever came from this, whatever arrangement was met by them, her sister and Shuzyn...it was fairytale for her and one where they all lived happily ever after in the end.

"Samus..." she whispered softly to her sister and watched her for a response, but her fellow blond was resting sweetly in slumber, tired out from her activites with Shuzyn. Sammy giggled to herself since she knew that was what had done it, it rare that so powerful a warrior as her sister would ever be tired out from merely watching over her.

She wondered where their lover was, where had that magnificent dragon gone off to? She began to look around in search for the beautiful sight of his scales or the sound of his mighty wings beating on the air of this beautiful planet. And though she had not seen him yet, she was already imagining how she would enjoy time with him; how she had been so lucky to have him accept her. She was at first a threat and then a lover of his choice, that thought made her mind wander and her blush.

---With Shuzyn---

He'd been off in thought about who he was...after having defeated the X, he knew this did not mean all threats were over and yet again it brought him back to his past. What had made him who he was, the man that he once was...Syphon. It was hard to believe that he had become someone so different in such a short amount of time; who was he now...an enigma to the universe and happy to remain only a 'rumor' of existence.

(---Flashback---)

The news on the holo-vid screen flashed with the latest news update.

"_Syphon does it again, bringing down the Western Gate Frontiers' Men, putting an end to the long stand off with the Galactic Federation and the defense of the northern post. Who is the mysterious Syphon? An up and rising star or possible wildcard-"_ as the news spread, Syphon gave a grin and shook his head; he shut it off and moved to collect his reward. The Galactic Federation didn't trust him very much...but that was fine, as long as they gave him his needed funds; what more was it for a bounty hunter's worth to survive in a world where money was left to killer jobs.

What were his goals? What was it that he was after in life to put everything at risk each time he challenged the Space Pirates? There were so many questions and still so many that remained unanswered even to himself.

The answer was really simple, he'd wanted back against those bastards who destroyed those he knew...as a drifter he'd never been one to connect to family, even those of his blood kin. This didn't mean that he never cared and when he found that he'd lost everyone from his grandmother to his young nieces, a part of him was burned away forever.

Ridden with guilt and just the wonders of confusion, what would he do in this time lost? He could not wish them back and thusly owed his family some kind of debt. What was it that he thought about doing for them..? But of course continuing the family line.

"Damn it all!" he exclaimed suddenly, the outburst followed by his fist slamming on his ship's console.

What the hell did he owe to a family who cast him out? His abilities kept him from being regular, what the hell did he owe those ingrates? As soon as he was 16, he was tossed to a distant relative and grew up on his own. His Grand Uncle was some looney toon army vet, who'd been an amazing space marine before having his brain nearly wasted by a neuron fryer; one such device that was later banned after the conflict that his uncle took part in. This was much like him in regards he found.

His uncle had been held up as the poster child for the reason that the weapon should be cast down and gotten rid of. Once the people succeeded, his grand uncle was given some pitiful plaque and a medal for bravery by the marines and then shipped off to the some remote quarter living space for himself. His uncle became a bitter man, someone who knew he was warped and lost who he was to something terrible and worse yet could do nothing to recover. He was alienated from his family and his wife took their kids away 'for safety'; his own brats never visiting him.

This was part of the reason that Syphon resented them so much, his uncle was the only one who cared for him and brought him to understand the unique skill he'd acquired by birthright. Apparently his Grand Uncle and his father (whom he got the gene from) had an uncanny nack for finding danger and destroying; like wild animals...they became a focused lens for any instinct left in the human genome to scream its way through. Everything moved slower...and they moved much faster; this was Syphon's big secret to success. After all how could a mere human with little armor or weaponry stop such a powerful faction like the Space Pirates? This was why.

"Screw it, I'll just rip them all apart...wait until then Ridley, you're all mine." he said as he clenched his fist.

It seemed that beast was at the center of anything going wrong right? He found that the vile dragon had come to his uncle's home one day while he was in the wood and destroyed it; a means of destroying one of the more dangerous foes of the Space Pirates who had ties to the Galactic Federation. Syphon had returned to the torched house and was distraught.

First it had all been anger...nothing but a rough focus of rage before he'd been able to move on, he put it into his training that focus; he worked his ass off for 12 years to become as focused as he was and it had paid off. With the acception of Samus Aran, he was one of the most recognized. He never neglected his focal training, every day it was to another wild terrain he'd never been and then surviving 6 hours against the wild's animals...that was just what he was determined to do.

He was a beast in his own right and seemed to be begging for a shot at Ridley; little did he know that he would be finding that time...finding his long awaited foe was waiting for him in a very simple trap. With the thoughts in his mind Syphon went and collected his money and then retreated back to the ruins of his Grand-Uncle's home...the only place he found himself able to sleep, on the ashes of the one he lost.

--The next day--

Word had gotten out that the Space Pirates had taken over a developmental research lab and in this right, Syphon had claimed first dibs on the place. Accepting the bounty for the first price offered without negotiations since something told him to go, in his blood he hoped for it to be Ridley leading this little excursion, for them he would take out this despicable creature with his Syphon whip; the weapon that he'd derived his name from.

The obsolete energy whip had been highly dangerous to wield, since one mistake led to one either wounding themselves permanently, killing themselves, or losing a limb (or limbs) in the process. This whip did have the advantage of being so violently charged that it could slice through most anything; this included space-craft wings and energy shields which normally repelled normal energy-based weapons.

Little did Syphon know that Samus Aran had already been involved with this...the chase through space had led the Space Pirate freighter to crash-land on the facility grounds before the takeover. While Miss Aran was removing the majority of the Space Pirate threat; Ridley had been holding the humans in the experimental lab hostage; the intelligent dragon found it ironic that the humans held a vat of his boiling blood.

The foolish little monkeys had gone and messed around with blood that should not have ever been touched...and due to their tampering, it had become well self-replicating, cruelly-intelligent, and primal. The blood had become something else entirely unto its own being. The little humans could only go so far as to see what would be soon be the result of their result. One vat boiling besides its sister vat, which held a mysterious substance, as it seemed to be the future was already predicted.

As Ridley stood over the pitiful worm employees quivered beneath him and whined...he listened to them quibbling and speaking about 'heroes' and all of the ways as it seemed to be; the words seemed to be something that was giving the men and women courage.

"There are no more heroes, you pitiful humans cower before me and you say 'oh Samus will save us!' or 'Syphon will stop you'; I await them with growing impatience. I am going to destroy them before your eyes and then I will destroy you all following." the words not sooner finishing coming from his lips, while three of his men flew over the railing in pieces, their bodies completely severed into torsos and lower halves of the bodies; before Syphon's appeared from the doorway.

There was nothing but silence from Syphon as he set his eyes on the beastly Space Dragon commander of the Space pirates, he had a lot to cover here; once he'd get his mind focused he would set out to destroy him. Though Ridley gave no such chance, his mouth soon spoke and it was all that was necessary to set Syphon off.

"Wow, the sudden appearance of one of my victims...are you ready to die like your Uncle? Y'know he really wasn't a bad fighter for a human, but with no weapons to support him; he never stood a chance." the words chosen for their impact, Ridley grinned as he saw him shrink into a familiar battlepose.

Without waiting there his body moved with an inhuman flexibility, as Syphon dived from the high railing and aimed himself at Ridley; with that deadly whip held wrapped around his wrist currently inactive. He was going to try this all at once as he let his whip down and struck into his waist violently.

Ridley moved great agility despite being so large, swiping his claw along the path of Syphon; attempting to shred him while he spun at him. As it was, the move should have turned Syphon into human chopsuey; however the spiral motion that he'd added to his body gave him more agility, he avoided the slash and in fact kicked Ridley with the momentum. The Great dragon stumbled backwards a step, before bringing his tail around and slamming it into the body of the annoying Bounty Hunter viciously.

"Augh..!" Syphon's cry was followed by a powerful shooting pain that was racing through his body before his body felt the impact of the great vat that had been some 30 feet away; the kind of power that he'd been hit with would have crumpled any other human's body. But Syphon rolled onto his knees and moved to slump against the heavy vat's side.

Ridley turned to him and grinned, showing those razor fangs while he watched him trying to rise.

"Impressive little man, you're still moving after a hit like that; its very interesting to see a little worm trying to fight back against the great bird that he faces." he said as he grinned, watching the look on his face of course.

A powerful blast of radiant energy shimmered by, as if in slow motion the great ball aimed for Ridley hit head on and exploded violently upon its impact; covering the great Space pirate commander in its volatile force. All Syphon heard was metal landing on metal and a voice that he'd rather not be criticized by; even if he did deserve it for his reckless actions.

"Honestly and you want to be taken as a serious rival of mine?" the voice spoke skeptically, arm cannon pointed at the dragon who emerged, relatively unharmed by the blast that had just stricken him.

"Ah...Miss Aran, how nice of you to join us; I was just going to introduce this worm what death is like at my heel, but I've decided for another game to play. With you, it'll be much more fun." this said with a big grin from the mighty reptile, who appeared to be more agile than normal.

As Samus followed his motion with her arm cannon, he darted to the right with great speed, to the point that he momentarily left after images behind in his wake. However Samus's veteran aim had her counter the speed output; as she once again hit him with pinpoint accuracy before he could escape her aim.

Ridley laughed again as he emerged from the smoke, still unscathed despite the pinpoint accuracy from the great huntress.

"Oh Samus, what great shooting you have, but I'm afraid that it won't serve you here, since my powers are beyond your own." Ridley always had something to banter on about and she wasted no time rolling her eyes and pointing the cannon at him.

At first it seemed just like old times where Ridley would come after her. Though his pace insisted that he was moving for another target, it wasn't hard for Samus to find out who it was and she reacted as best she could. Two missiles fired in Ridley's direction while he moved past her at great haste, one missile connecting and the other missing and hitting the farside of the wall behind him.

Even with the first connection, Ridley's pace was never broken, his claw grabbed the weakened form of Syphon and still at the sub-sonic speed he'd been moving smashed into the side of the vat; cracking the resistant metal alloy used as a wall on the vat. Ridley smirked at the further weakened Syphon trying to clutch Ridley's claw.

"Set him down right now! Before I blow your brains into a splatter plate special!" Samus's sudden response surprised Ridley a little bit, though it amused him further to see her reacting to his use of this weakened fool as a hostage...or so she thought.

He ignored her entirely and spoke plainly to him, as if Samus had never been present.

"You always pretended to be a beast Syphon, like your family's little mis-guided gene trait; but you don't know what it means to be a true monster. Allow me to show you what it means to be a true...monster." he said as he tore the vat open with his tail-spear tip and pressed Syphon into the murky purple blood.

The effects were almost immediate, as Syphon's scream seemed to resound throughout the entire lab-facility. His near-shriek cries were as if he were being dipped in acid slowly, Ridley held him firmly and shook him while the liquid crawled over his arm and engulfed his shoulder; it was changing him on the genetic level.

"That was what my people call 'Aluasian Blood', they used to be our blood enemies until they were wiped by Oblivion. No one could stop my people without those pitiful winged reptiles there to face us. Now...you will become what you hate most; if you survive." He said as he tossed his body into the second vat; that of his boiling blood.

Samus had been withholding nothing but the utmost power that she could generate within her arm cannon just for him, she held back pained emotions that wanted to cloud her judgment and focused all of it...she fired once Ridley turned to her. No matter how fast he was, the absolute force of a beam thicker and wider than any of those vats would destroy him and those tanks. She had tried to keep her mind off of the victim of Ridley's attack...though that had been very hard, she witnessed suffering and couldn't stop him.

As Ridley was engulfed by the blast and to Samus's satisfaction, he'd been obliterated (or so was her belief) alongside the tanks. She hoped to at least put Syphon out of his misery...she hadn't wanted to; but if that blast did it, then she'd wish him well in the next world.

"Syphon...you big moron..." she said with a soft glare in the direction of the vats, the blast radius of her beam had obliterated all there and left only rubble in its wake.

Why did he have to rush in and attack Ridley before she'd made it? He'd snuck in and left the light work to her, but there had been enough to leave a gap in her arrival time. She knew that he'd try something just as stupid as this and now she couldn't help but feel regret towards his pitiable decision that had landed him in a position he could not come back from. She had shut her eyes for a moment until she'd heard the metal by the area shuffle.

With her arm cannon on point she backed up and yelled to the survivors, who'd foolishly thought it was safe.

"Get the hell out of here now!" she yelled at them, leaping back and firing a missile at the pile of rubble she saw moving.

As the missile was able to impact, the piece of metal was launched into the missile and blew it up; while being aimed directly in her direction. she avoided it and fired another four shot bursts in the direction of the figure she'd seen moving there. What she saw was something that shocked her, the form was far too small to be Ridley...and how fast the shots were evaded reminded her of the recent victim of Ridley's evil torment.

The figure she saw who's eyes were glowering a dark red were focused on her; she saw then the radiant wings which spread wide. For a moment she was dazed by the beautiful pattern, was this...what had become of Syphon? She saw the silver-white scales contrasting the dark red that appeared to be the blood of Ridley; she could easily see what parts of him were what. The figure stopped and roared at her and then looked at her with eyes that bore something behind them; she could see what was unmistakable despair. Then a sudden attack, a beam of some sort was emitted from his snout, the strange beam caught her sight and was avoided with ease, but he moved with incredible speed...she could barely follow his movements; it was her experience with fast movement that let her guess where he'd move next.

She turned and fired two missiles at him again, both of which hit him head on; the movements stopped after the initial hit for a moment. She knew he wasn't finished and if he was anything like Ridley he'd be just as relentless...had he lost his mind? Just as she caught movement out of her eye, she switched to her ice beam and fired two shard volleys in his direction. She watched him stand there and take both volleys and fall over deftly, frowning now she moved in on his suddenly downed body and looked at him; he was unmoving but not dead; her scans assured her of that.

"..." she said nothing and lowered her arm cannon.

Suddenly a tail wrapped around her waist and the speartip moved to her throat.

"What's wrong...huntress...? Why stop...?" he said suddenly looking up with very active eyes, they were blurred with many negative feelings, why did she not finish it?

She scoffed at this action and grabbed the tail-spear and glared at him, though it wasn't out of anger; it was out of disgust.

"What are you doing Syphon?" she broke his tail's hold on her by squeezing the tail tip and getting a small squeal of him. Her heavy metal foot immediately slammed onto his chest and pressed down hard enough to take the wind out of him for a moment before she relieved some of that pressure, though keeping her foot on him.

"..." he looked at her and wheezed for the air to return to his lungs, but said nothing at first.

"What in the hell do you think your doing? You are no Ridley, right now I could finish this in a multitude of ways...and none of it would satisfy me." she said it, the hint of her annoyance at his actions very present.

He offered nothing to her, until she stomped on his chest and got another sound from him.

"Answer me, or shall I break something? I won't kill someone who's acting this stupid; now give me your reasons and no bull, or I break something understand?" her tone calm but very clear, she was serious.

Another odd moment of silence seemed to come before finally he'd speak up, Samus's actions unchanging even when she spotted unmistakable tears within his eyes.

"I'm trying to get you to kill me, I am nothing anymore...I am a god-damned monster; so put me out of my misery...do you understand me? Samus you owe that much to me! I acted stupid and this is the price, I'm some result of frankenstein's latest gene splice." he said with a very bitter tone. He knew she wanted to tell him 'oh you can still live' or 'you're giving up!' he headed her right off.

He'd not let her take that route, not with him...this was no suicide trip over losing a limb or an excuse to avoid living because of a disease; he wasn't even human anymore.

"Listen and listen good Huntress, there is not one cell of me biologically that I could call human. Thanks to these Aluasian cells as they tell me they are called; I am now very aware of what happened to me on the cellular level. These bloody cells tell me what I am, now a hybrid between their breed and the 'Ridley beast' as the cells have so kindly called; and yes the cells are sentient. I don't want to hear about it, crazy as it sounds as I already know. I'm learning things about a dead breed and things about everything of their lives and I am losing my mind, literally my mind is being re-built as the perfect hybrid mind. I'll leave my human memories behind and gain something more efficient the cells tell me, they want me to live on...I will not have this forced onto me. This miserable existence is obviously due to come to an end, I don't want pity or even help. What I want you to do is simple: Put that cannon to my face and blast my head off. So either do it or I'll make you do it." he said it in a very aggressive and threatening manner, bearing teeth.

Samus responded in one way, she kicked him across the face hard and yanked him up by the throat. This before she proceeded to slap him silly with her arm cannon. Each impact resounded throughout the empty facility while she gripped his throat harder, pummeling his face harshly with the gun until she'd left his face a little bloody and raw even; this before she dropped him to the floor. She had beaten him well into unconsciousness and seemed to be satisfied with the result.

Though she took her claw and started to drag him out, tears fresh in her eyes...hidden only by the mask; while she spoke with an almost vulnerable tone.

"Why I could feel anything for such an idiot...especially one who's looking the way you do now is beyond me." this was all she said as she dragged him away towards her ship.

---On board Samus's ship---

What was left of Syphon, awakened on board Samus's ship, he was patched up from the beating and had no means of understanding why he was still alive. Though now he was laid flat on the bed and strapped down, he struggled for just a moment before hearing a voice that caught his attention.

"Humph, the moron has finally gotten up...what took you sleeping beauty?" Samus said, while pushing off of the doorway she had been resting against.

His first reaction was to struggle against the bands holding him down, though in his weakened state he couldn't so much as flex the fiber-cables and soon gave up. Why wasn't he dead? He was mad at everything...the moment, her, his change, the reason he lived, and most of all what he was now; a quivering and despairing weakling who wanted death.

"Why..?" he asked her the one most important question on his mind.

"One reason alone: You are better than _this_." she said with emphasis on the '**this**' with some hint of disgust at his actions, he was once a very professional (if not reckless) Bounty hunter who never knew fear. To be reduced to this was pathetic.

He moved his tail out of the band and moved it up, looking at the spear-like end at the tip.

"I look just like him." he uttered softly, looking over his body.

"Actually, not even close. Ridley does not have intricate designs on the inner-portion of his wings, he also doesn't have any feathers that look so beautiful." she said as she moved to the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through the feathers idly and grinned at his shiver. "And he doesn't do that." she said still maintaining the grin.

He blinked at her softly, Samus was not just smiling...she was grinning and enjoying his reactions to her touch.

"What are you doing?" he asked her plainly.

She looked at him coyly and feigned innocence, as she crawled onto the bed and moved to sit on his stomach.

"What are you talking about?" she answered him with a question so casually.

He pulled against the restraints when he felt her fingers on his stomach and moving up his chest, his eyes on her face; which was placid and seemed to be well relaxed as she touched him. He tried to say something when he felt her backside slide onto his waist, while her athletic body was laid out over his own. It was hard to believe she could look him in the eyes; but he wasn't much taller than her, even like this it seemed he'd grown maybe 2 inches or 3; though his weight and muscle mass had almost tripled. He was lithe for his shape, but far bulkier than he had been. She didn't seem to care that he was responding like exactly what he was; a shy virgin.

"What the hell are you trying to do Samus? Do you know what I am?" He said as he squirmed more, only to have his cheek cupped softly and his snout directed towards her gaze, so he could see into her soft and emotion filled eyes. His look went from slight outrage to hesitation, just what was this?

"Yes, I know what you are. You are an idiot that can't see what I am doing here. I know you think you're a beast, but these reactions are that of a person, an intelligent being with emotions like any other person has. Albeit your stupidity is greater than you've led me to believe in the past." she said with a smirk, drawing a finger down his chest while she looked into his eyes and pressed a firm kiss on his newly smooth reptillian lips; which to her approval made things much easier for adjusting her lips to fully explore the new smoothness of his form.

He froze at her action and for that moment had his mind whisked away into thought, against his will he was being given feelings that he'd never known. A warm kiss that seemed to melt any other anger or despair in his body away without much it seemed. He was limp in the bed and face (which was now covered in silver-white and red scales) was blushing deeply enough that it could be noticed.

As the kiss was broken, Samus began to remove her tank-top...yes he had totally forgotten that she had been dressed in so little, he was looking at her face as she dropped the tanktop and revealed a rather sexy bra, a shade lighter blue than the tank top she'd been wearing a moment ago.

"Samus..." he looked at her, by now her rump would be feeling the pressure of a growing raptorhood against her, to which she only smirked again while watching his reactions.

"We're going to make love alright idiot? I decided to skip telling you or cluing you in on what was happening. Don't ask me how it came to be, I'm not my emotional keeper...but I am a slave to them sometimes. Remember this dumb ass, even Bounty Hunters fall in love. Monster or otherwise...it doesn't matter." these words were the last she said and the last she allowed to be spoken at this time.

She took control of the situation and used his restraints to her advantage, she would be the one to show him her feelings and what he had to live for; even as a monster like he preferred to be called. She would clear the matter up through this act...this bringing forth the foundation that he and Samus had come to live on. One night of understanding that actions showed him were greater even than negative feelings.

(---End Flashback---)

As he flew back towards their camp, he could not help but think about the first night that they made love or rather she made him realize what love was. Ever since that day, he'd never questioned how Samus felt for him nor how he should feel about living. Over the years he had come to accept everything about his past, what he'd come to bear as a responsible Aluasian and what it meant to be the hybrid that he was. He sighed happily as if it had not been for her feelings he would likely not be here now.

"It's my turn to look after you.." he said to himself as he folded his wings up partway, coming in for a landing near the side of the camp they'd been in.

As he started to separate those bundles of curled wild leaving he'd found and of course water that was trapped in some bottle-lids from the ship and plant bulbs, he felt a pair of arms curl around his midsection and squeeze him tightly.

"Shu...our Shu has returned to us." the voice of Sammy came clearly to him, he knew who it was without thinking about it.

Sammy kissed his side and moved over to his face and kissed him tenderly, curling her arms around his neck and slowly moving him back to the ground. She had some plans in mind while her sister was sleeping or so she imagined she still was. Shu could understand why she was being so persistent, he knew that she wanted to make love to him.

(--Sexual Content ahead--)

He made a soft sound in his throat, something of a purr as he felt her straddle his lap and grind her bare body against him now. It didn't take long he found as it was easier for her to remove her clothing with only a thought; he was impressed overly with her attitude most of all, the fact that she had become so skilled at warming him up. Her grinding had been very skillful in exciting them both as he could tell, he felt her heat against his guard-scales and felt his dragonhead growing in thickness and was eagerly pressed to her core.

"Before sweet Samus awakens...Sammy wanted to thank her savior, one of two saviors this way. I love you Shuzyn, like I love Samus. I love her like sister and more; though she is my sister...she is more than that also." she said with a smile as she adjusted her hips and used her left hand to adjust his perking memberhead to touch her hot netherlips.

She waited only a moment for him to adjust before she thrusted her hips down to meet his; this action resulting in a muffled cry into his chest, this was loud enough to echo slightly even though she'd cried into his chest. It felt so wonderful...she delighted over how his length held so many ridges that just made her need him that much more. Sammy's eagerness led her to quickly assaulting her dragon lover, her hands moving his chest to press down against him that much more while her hips went to work against him.

Sammy's sudden pace was quick and feverish, as if she had little time to enjoy with Shuzyn, her eyes shut while her body shivered from the riveting pleasure that was rolling through her entire body. She felt Shu's claws on her hips and smiled before she began to wiggle her waist, shifting her walls around his length carefully while clenching on him tightly. Never once did she let up on her actions, she kept each movement varying every few minutes; as if she were trying to keep him off balance with the pleasure.

"My gods...!! Unnh...S-Sammy.!!" he shivered out her name and tried to adjust, but then again he was never given the chance to. Every moment that Shu would clutch her waist tighter, did he find her equally comparable strength adjusting for his increase in grip by squirming in some new way that he hadn't felt before.

Shu was virtually helpless beneath Sammy, she was showing him that she could still have him helpless...though she wasn't holding him flat and pummeling his hips; in fact she had only occasionally pumped her hips, instead she was working on her rocking and squeezing by most he found. And it wasn't until he'd felt Sammy's sudden stop of movement and another shapely rear fall lower just upon his sac, sitting carefully but firmly...did he know that they had company.

At first there was nothing but 'retribution' silently taken by Samus on her sister for sneaking off. A cry from Sammy told Shuzyn that much.

"And just who.." she said before nibbling on her breast. "Said you could.." a firmer bite on her flesh "sneak away huh?" her words soon finishing, while her tongue dragged up the side of her neck and to her throat where she nipped. While both of her hands were full and completely racing over her sisters breasts; kneading them vigorously while she started rocking against Sammy's back, pressing her breasts into her sister's upperback.

Samus's movements had soon become mimmicked by Sammy and within moments, Shuzyn was back where he started before. He was panting and crying out soft purring moans, almost whining pathetically from the pressure on his sac while Samus's movement only made it hurt so good. He felt the new movements, from Sammy they were a careful churning of her hips: the motions of pushing forward and gyrating her hips before rocking back and continuing the gyration; all the while clenching her walls rhythmically.

He was going to go soon, he would be done before Sammy had gotten started really. Though he felt her walls pulsing, though her moans were muffled by a passionate french kiss. From his angle the view was almost perfect, Sammy's upper body twisted to the side and being supported by Samus's form while her lips were pressing closely to her sister's own, both of their tongues teasing and stroking each other's form over like a good masseuse.

This was a prelude since he knew that Sammy hadn't been expecting this and her surprising was being filtered through her squeezing and pulsing walls. It didn't take long from the dual stimulation of Shuzyn's member and Samus's dexterous hands. Sammy's hips moved as she quivered above him, squealing into the kiss but not being allowed free, she was held in the kiss and her breath also sucked in while she bucked against Shu wildly, at the random moment; he felt her clutch too tightly around him and her hips yank up..and then bucked down.

"Ahhh!!!!" Shu's sudden cry was a surprised one, the line of pleasure and pain crossed had been broken by Sammy's raking walls. Like his member, they held ridges explicitly having molded to fit him almost perfectly after the first rape earlier on. It made him whine in that way only a raptor dragon could.

As Sammy felt his essence exploding into her, she was finally freed from the kiss and allowed to collapse on Shu for the moment; there in the wake of her sudden attack; Samus grinned down on them both and stood began to undress herself the rest of the way and gave her sister a light kiss on the back of the neck before drawing her off of their mate slowly, making it painfully slow to see Shu's face twist in jolts of pulsing pleasure: her plan was painfully clear.

Samus set Sammy off to the side and brushed her hair back to the side before kissing her cheek gently.

"Now that you've had fun sister, you get to watch...I'll show you how to make our beautiful Shuzyn curl his toes." she said as she looked back at him. "Whether he wants it or not, this is the payment for not bringing the supplies immediately like I told you." she grinned, using this excuse to exact her pent up lust after helping her sister get off on that same primal need.

There was little to be said for the plans that she'd had for the helpless dragon who lay beneath her, but while Samus would be soon to exact her needs on this supple fool with a rather healthy need (for his species) of loving; elsewhere the plans had already begun to unfold.

(---End Sexual Content---)

What was true was that their enemy had not been destroyed and as she revived herself on SR388, her homeworld had been trying to recover from the lack of their presence and yet her plans were to quickly change that.

"First a quiet rebirth on this fine world...in the depths of the place where the huntress destroyed us." she smiled and rubbed her stomach softly as she looked at the small bulge in it.

There was something in her mind that toiled, her lovely dragon had gone away from her, but not before giving her a present; was this his child...or merely the future metroids that she would be producing in order to claim what was rightfully hers? A secret only Ama-Lillith herself knew and a smirk that led to her future.

"To the future of life with my consort and his servititude of my every whim." she said before she'd settled back, awaiting the period of soon laying her eggs. Where her children would grow and in their rights, learn from her the ways of dealing with the world around them. The days of mindlessly feeding on any being they could get their little talons on, they'd sooner learn how to truly hunt the weak and pathetic human beings. Soon the huntress and her pathetic copy would be her prey personally.

For now the new Queen of the Metroids would be her time and let time tell her tale as it would already be written.


End file.
